Dominion Wars
by Falconwolf3
Summary: Mutant X declares war on the Dominion. A few more mutants will join the fight, and an old friend returns. As this unfolds, how will it end?Who will live and who will die? Chapter 39 is up!
1. New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever own the characters of Mutant X. I do however own: Dasimah, Mari, Tara, Zane, Zack, Gage, and Skylar.**

**Melodie: Look for yourself to show up very soon, and with the very cool power you requested.**

**Feline-Feral: You as Rosalie, will show up very soon as well.**

**Gelf: Your two characters will show up soon as well. They are unique and I will enjoy the challenge of making it work, lol.**

**Everyone Else: Still time to get in. At the end Undercover Agent, I gave people the opportunity to name characters and their mutant power. That still stands! So either leave it in the review or email me.**

**A/N: This story takes place a year after my story Wolf Crossing, and just after Undercover Agent. If you need to read those, please do. Although I don't plan to use to much of the story from Wolf Crossing, it will help you, the reader, understand some of what I speak of, in this story.**

**Just a note, for those who missed Undercover Agent: MX has a new home, it is similar to Sanctuary, but it's name is The Haven. Dasimah and Mari are members of MX and other characters who are in story are extras.**

**Enjoy, and as always, review! **

**Chapter 1:**

Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse, Dasimah, Mari, and Lexa were all sitting in the situation room at the Haven, waiting for Adam to reveal why they were having this meeting. Finally, as though he sensed that they were getting restless, he appeared.

"Finally! Hey, Adam, next time you request all of us get together, how about you get here before us!" said Brennan, he didn't even bother hiding his feelings.

"Sorry, I got held up, talking to a source. Now, I called you all here for one reason. As you all know, we are about to go head to head with the Dominion. And in order to that, we need a plan. So I am calling this meeting to discuss plans."

"OK, Adam for any plan to work we need more mutants. I mean we have always done well on our own, but this is the Dominion we are talking about, and I would rather go in with too many, than not enough," said Shalimar.

"Yeah, I agree, I don't want to find out to late we needed more of us in this fight." added Lexa.

"Well then, let's find more mutants to join the fight." said Shal, "I mean we all have friends right? Let's call in a few favors!"

"Good thinking," said Dasimah. "Well let's get to it, shall we?" she said as they all got up and headed in different directions. Adam was left wondering when and how he lost control of the meeting, and Mutant X. Then left the room to make a phone call to an old friend of his, who he hoped would come and join the fight against the Dominion.

* * *

Jesse walked over to the computer terminals, he was not alone, Dasi and Lexa were both online checking to find their friends. Jesse didn't have that many friends, so his search would be pretty easy. The only one he could think of that would be useful in the fight against the Dominion, was Melodie, she was a molecular with the power of Stasis-suspension, which simply meant that she could freeze time. She could literally freeze anything but herself, and those that she was touching at the time.

He got her phone number out of his wallet, and walked away from the computer to make the call."Hey Melodie? Yeah it's me Jesse."

"Hey Jess, how you doing?"

"Good, and you?"

"Doing pretty good. Been awhile since I've head from you, so what's up?"

"You know well don't you? I was wondering if you would be interested in joining me in a fight against a group known as the Dominion. "

"I've heard of them, they used a friend of mine to get what they wanted, and then killed her, when she refused to complete the job."

"Sorry to hear that. The Dominion are a fierce group, that have to be stopped."

"Yeah, and I would love to help you to that. Where do we need to meet?"

"I will pick you up in one hour, at our old spot."

"See you there."

**Hour later .........**

"About time you got here," Melodie said as she stood up of the bench of the Gazebo.

"Sorry, got lost."

"You mean you forgot which spot belonged to which girl." she joked.

"No, I mean I got lost, let's go!"

"Nice to see you Jesse!"

"Nice to see you too. Look, I'm sorry about ..."

"I know, I'm over it. Let's go."

* * *

Mari walked to her room which she share with Lexa right now, cause they found a leak in her room last week and called a friend of hers, Tara. A Molecular Intangible, similar to herself, but more like Jesse."Hey Tara! How are you?"

"Hey Mari, I'm good. And you?"

"Good, and as much as I want to catch up, I was hoping we could do that after you get here."

"Where?"

"My new home. Check your email! Can you come?"

"Sure, hopefully you will fill me in, when I get there."

"Sure will, see you."

"Bye."

* * *

Dasi and Lexa worked together to find two girls they meet years ago, before they joined the Dominion. Lulu, was 16 years old, she had been 9 or 10 back then. She was a Rabbit Feral. She had bunny brown hair, and brown eyes. She also had the power of ESP, but not cause she was Psionic, but because her grandmother had it.

Her only vises were the simple fact that she was a kleptomaniac, and loved to steal chocolate truffles. And the fact that she was also Brotophohic, the fear of loud noises. Her best abilities were the fact that she could run fast, kicks, claws and bites her enemies.

And her best friend, Shelly was 15, had to be 8 back then. She was also a Rabbit Feral. She was an empath, and like her friend, Lulu, it was inherited by her mother. She was light skinned, almost white. Her hair was naturally white, but she dyed it blonde. Her eyes were actually pink, so while in public, she wore sunglasses.

Her only vises, were that she was phobic, to the extreme!

"Are you sure they can help us, Lex?"

"Yes, I am sure. Now let's go get them."

"You go, I need to get another friend of mine on board."

"OK, be back when I get back!"

**Hour Later .........**

"Hey Lexa," said Lulu as she opened the door to her apartment. "Shelly! Lexa's here!"

"Hey, Lulu, Shelly, How have you two been?"

"I've been pretty good, Shelly here has been kinda sick the last few weeks though." answered Lulu.

"Yeah, must have eaten something that didn't agree with me, but I am fine now!" said Shelly.

"Well glad to hear it. So you two up for an adventure?"

"Adventure, is my middle name," answered Lulu.

"Yeah, you got our attention," answered Shelly. "So what up?"

"Have either of you ever heard of the Dominion?"

"No," answered both girls at the same time.

"Well, they are a group of people, who are using Mutants to do there bidding."

"Like Genomex?" asked Shelly.

"Kinda, but worse in away. They have more money at their disposal."

"So you need us to do what?" asked Lulu.

"Join me and some of our friends, so we can take them down."

"I'm in," answered Lulu, who was always in, when you mentioned adventure.

"Could we get hurt?" asked Shelly, the more cautious of the two.

"To be honest, yes. But since we are going in strong, hopefully not."

"OK, I'm in. There are no guarantees in life. Life it up while you can." answered Shelly. "Let us get some things, and we will be right there.

"OK, I will wait right here."

* * *

Dasi typed the name into the computer: Skylar Scott. Immediately the file popped up, and gave Skylar's current location. Thinking it would be a great addition to the mission to have another Psionic and one better than herself, who was still new at being Psionic. She after all, had spent all her life as a Elemental:Water, Fire, and Electricity.

She wrote the address down and walked out of the room. She had to ask Skylar face-to-face.

**Hour later ........**

Dasi walked up the steps to the house, it was not a big house, but none the less, beautiful. She knocked on the door. She heard a woman's voice yell from the other side of the door, "Coming! ... Who is it?"

"Dasi!"

The door opened, to revealed a beautiful girl about the age of 19. "Been awhile since I've seen you, what do you want?" she said harshly.

"I'm not with them anymore." she said remembering that she had hurt Skylar while she was with the Dominion. "Furthermore, I am here to ask you to help me fight them."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Cause I am telling you the truth," she said, but quickly noticed that it was falling on deaf hears, added." Cause I am doing it to stop the Dominion, before anyone else gets hurt!"

"And you want me to help?"

"Yes, please?!"

"OK, but I swear if you betray me, I will kill you! Let me get my stuff."

* * *

Shal walked down the hall to her room. She opened the door, and walk in. She walked over to her dresser, and opened the top shelf. She took out a little black book, and sat down on her bed. She picked up the phone by her bed, and dialed the old number, hoping it was still good.

"Hello?" said a voice at the other end.

"Rosalie? Is that you?"

"Yeah, and you are?"

"It's me, Shalimar."

"Shal? How are you? Haven't heard from you in ages."

"I'm good, and how are you?"

"Good, and hoping you are calling cause you need my help kicking butt."

"Yeah, I need another Feline Feral to help me out."

"When and where?"

"I will meet you at the bus station on McGregor in 10 minutes."

"I will be there."

**Hour Later .........**

"Rosalie!" Shal shouted, She had been at the bus station for 40 minutes now, and still no sign of her friend.

"Shal! Is that you?" she heard a voice behind her say, as she turned she was relieved to see that it was Rosalie. "Yeah, I've been looking for you for like 40 minutes, where were you?"

"At the wrong bus station," she said grinning. "Yeah,OK, cat got lost."

"It's so great to see you, let's get out of here."

"Good idea."

* * *

Brennan watched as everyone went their ways, he knew of only two guys that he could ask. Zack and Zane, were 25 years old, and old buddies of his. They were twins, and elemental like him. He knew it would only be an hour bike ride to get to them, so he headed out.

**Hour later ......**

"Brennan, you have got to be out of your mind!" said Zane, he had dyed his hair Blondie in order to look different from Zack, who had black hair.

"No, I am not out of my mind. Where is your sense of adventure man?"

"Right where it should be. But the Dominion? Hell no!"

"I'm in!" said Zack. "They are getting away with too much, hurting to many of my Friends. He's in too!"

"I said no!"

"But you will change your mind, especially, if Brennan decides to let your girlfriend, Gage join the fight."

"Gage? Is she a mutant?" asked Brennan.

"Yes, she Molecular. She can change her density, something like that, I can't explain it."

"Yeah, she in, if she wants to." he said hoping he hadn't just made a huge mistake, but he really needed Zane to join in this fight.

"Well, if she's in, I guess I am too." he said, getting up. "Let me go get her, and we will go with you."

"Great man. You won't regret this."

"I better not, or you will get a major butt whooping!"

* * *

A young woman, about the age of 25 was sitting in front of her TV, watching a rerun of the King of Queens, when her phone rang. She picked up the remote, and turned the TV off, and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"It's me, I need you to come and join the Mutant X again."

"Are you sure Adam?"

"Yes, it time. The team needs you, I am e-mailing you the location of our new location. Be here tomorrow morning."

"OK, I hope Mutant X is ready for this."

"Me too." answered Adam.

**OK, kinda small 1st chapter, but hopefully it gets you ready for upcoming chapters. Read and review plz!**


	2. The Return

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Mutant X.**

**A/N: Flashbacks in story come from Undercover Agent. The conversation between Lexa and Max though has changed.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, KatKnits00, Melodie, Goldstranger, Aniki19,** **imjuzakyd, MutantX fan, they really help me keep going when I can't seem to find a reason to continue, so thanks! Love all you guys! **

**melodie568: Had no idea how old you were, thanks for letting me know, if it is alright with you, I am going to make you little older, cause you are jail-bait for Jess, lol! **

**imjuzakyd: Your character comes in here, and thank you for joining the fight to kick butt!**

**MutantX fan: Answer to your question is below! that will make you read, lol.**

**Aniki: Yeah, it was longer than I thought,lol. **

**One last thing, before you get on to my reading my newest chapter, if I ever forget to thank you for reviewing, it is an oversight! Cause I really appreciate everyone of you. At the end of this story, look for me to thank all of the reviewers, even for my last stories, cause i don't want to not thank someone! Love you all! Read and Review please ! **

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 2: The Return**

"Hey Shal, Dasi just called me on the cell phone, don't ask me why she didn't use the com-ring, She is bringing two people instead of one." said Lexa as she came through the doorway with her two friends

"Cool, the more the merrier."

"That what I was thinking."

Lexa sat on the couch next to her two friends Lulu and Shelly. Shal sat at the kitchen bar with Rosalie. In the Haven, you could see the kitchen, just to the side of the living room, so they could carry on a conversation, no matter where they were. They were all talking waiting for the others to show up.

"OK, from what you guys are telling me, the Dominion are some real hard core bad guys." said Rosalie.

"Yeah, and we have to stop them. Cause as bad as you think they are, they are worse." answered Shalimar.

Lexa added, "Yeah, 100 times worse."

Mari entered the room, and sat down on the chairs and the kitchen table. "OK, my friend will be here in 10 minutes. I e-mailed her the location," she said catching the glare from Lexa." I e-mailed it over the secure line, don't worry."

"Sorry, just can't be too careful," said Lexa. She liked Mari, her only problem with the girl was that she seemed to have away to get the boys to do whatever she wanted, especially Brennan. A fact that hadn't escaped Shalimar either.

Jesse entered the room with a pretty blonde girl following him, "Sorry, took so long to get here, you wouldn't believe where I accidentally drove too."

"Where?" asked Shal, her curiosity was always her weakness.

"Sanctuary!"

"What?!" asked Shal as she started to laugh, "And I thought Brennan was the directionally challenged one."

"Funny! I guess I am just used to going that way, so if I ever go out for pizza, and don't come back real fast, you know where I went." he as he smirked at Shalimar.

"Yeah, and I will come after you, we can half the pizza." answered Shal.

"Sounds good to me," he said as he sat down on the couch with Melodie, across from Lexa and two girls he didn't know. "So we introduce now, or after everyone gets back together?"

"I guess, it would be easier if we just do it when we all get back together. Just one quick intro, right?" answered Lexa. Her curiosity was peeked about the blonde to his right, who was she to him, had they been involved, and why did she care?

"Yeah, sounds good." answered Jesse.

The cell phone in Mari's pocket starting ringing, "Sorry everyone, let me take this and I will be right back." she said as she got up, and walked out of the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mari, it's me, Tara. I can't come."

"What?! Why not?"

"Cause, I don't belong to the life anymore. I have moved on, I have a family now!"

"Tara? Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I want to join the fight, really I do, but my family is more important right now. I can't put them in danger."

"I understand, sometimes I wonder if I am making the right decision staying. But it is a choice I made, and right now, for better or for worse, I'm staying."

"Good luck Mari. I mean it. I hope you can find someone else."

"Thanks, take care." she said as she turned off her phone. She leaned up against the wall, and leaned her head back, now she had no one to bring into the war. Tara was her oldest friend, and one of few she trusted. For her there was no one else she could think of.

The phone call had left her wondering something though, '_Am I making a mistake by staying? I left my family to join Mutant X, my mom, my brother, and my little baby sister. Maybe I will just finish this mission, and go home. After all, there is nothing here for me, right?'_

Just then Brennan walked into the room. He noticed Mari leaning against the wall, almost decided to turn and leave her alone, but couldn't. "Mari? You alright?"

"Yes and no. My friend bailed on me, so I have no one I can asked to help us."

"Well, you might think of someone else later, after all, it took me 20 minutes of watching you all run around a few hours about, to figure out who I could ask." said Brennan as he moved closer to Mari.

The last few weeks since she had become a member of Mutant X, he had been drawn to her, for some reason, he didn't know. The only thing he did know, was that Shal was picking up on it, and it was killing their relationship. If they even had one left to kill, she wasn't even sleeping in the same room with him, much less the same bed.

"Hey look on the bright side," said Brennan as he lead her down the hallway, back to the living room. "At least you don't have to explain them," he pointing to his 3 friends, Zack, Zane, and Gage, all dressed in black leather.

Mari could help but crack up at that. Brennan had really gone a step beyond to make her feel welcome. But she tried to stay her distance, cause she didn't want to make Shal think she was trying to steal Brennan from her, cause she wasn't. "Hey guys! That was my friend Tara, she can't help us, so I guess I won't be able to contribute a friend here, but I promise to my share of butt-kicking in order to cover for that."

"Why don't you call Max? asked Lexa. "You are probably the only one he would say yes too." she said, knowing full well, that he would say no to her, he was still pissed at her for betraying Mutant X-1. Max Laken was a Wolf Feral(feral canine). He had known before any of the rest of them that day, that Lexa had lead them into a trap.

**(((Flashback)))**

"Dasi, you go around back, Max, you go up on the roof, and come in through here," Lexa said pointing at the map. "Mari, you come in through the side door here. Gerald, your with me, we will go in the front, and take out the guards here and here. We meet here!"

"Got it!" Dasi, Max and Gerald said in unison.

"Yea, me too. Let's go!" said Mari.

As Lexa entered the warehouse, she took out the two guards to her left, and Gerald took out the last one to her right. "Next time leave me more!" he said jokingly.

"Yeah, next time."

"Wait!" Gerald said holding up his hand. "Move over there behind those crates, someones coming."

They both hide behind the pile of crates to Lexa's left. As the guard entered the room, Lexa held up her hand ready to strike him, but Gerald stopped her, "Let me." he whispered. Then he focused on some boxes up stacked up behind the guard, concentrating, he slowly used his telekinetic power, slowly lifting one of the boxes that was on top, and moving slowly to the left of the stack, and right over the guard, releasing the box. The guard fell to the floor unconscious. "See, I can do it, if you let me!" he said aggravated. He was tired of being treated like he couldn't help on these missions.

"Fine, let's go!"

"Shouldn't we wait till we hear from the others, that they are in?"

"If they have trouble getting in, then we will hear from them, not the other way around."

"OK, then let's get to our meeting spot then shall we?"

"Yes, let's!"

**20 minutes later at the assigned destination point ........**

All five members of Mutant X made it to the assigned meeting point with only a few minor bumps and bruises. "OK, Lexa where do we go now?" asked Dasi. This was her first mission since getting hurt at Sanctuary, and she was in a hurry to kick some more butt.

"This way!" she said, and they all headed down a very long hallway, it was poorly lit, so they couldn't see the end of the hallway clearly. "Wait!" Max said, his Canine Feral senses kicking in. " We aren't going the right way, this hall is a dead end."

"According to the map, there is a door."

"Well maybe you have a old map, buildings change you know."

"It is a new map!"

"OK, fine you continue going this way, I am going this way!" he said pointing behind him, back the way they came. "Hold it! Someone coming!"

"And we have no where to hide!" said Dasi, "Looks like we are going to have to fight our ways out." Her happiness over getting the chance to kick butt was short lived, when about 50 GSA armed soldiers turned the corner. "What the he..."

"Put you hands up!!!" the soldier in front yelled. The Mutant X team had no choice, they were outnumbered. 10 soldiers came forth knocking each mutant to the floor, putting sub-dermal governors into the bass of their necks. "Let's move out men!"

Each mutant was hulled to their feet, and forced to march out the door with the soldiers.

What the other 4 members didn't know, was that Lexa wasn't wearing a sub-dermal governor. And as they were put into the van, they came face to face with the man that they had been fighting against, Mason Eckhart!

**(((End of Flashback)))**

Lexa could easily remember how close her and Max had been before that day. She was normal teenager, despite being a mutant. They had been best friends, even joked of getting married someday.

**(((Flashback)))**

"Lexa, it's not the end of the world. There will be other guys." Max said as he sat on the end of Lexa's bed, as she laid there crying. Lexa sat up and slide her self to the end of the bed, "I know, I have no idea why I am crying over him."

"Me either, wasn't that great looking. Unlike me, of course!" he said, making Lexa laugh out loud. "Hey! Was it something I said?"

"Yeah, but thanks. I needed to laugh."

"I was serious! Hey I have an idea, when we get older, how about we get married?"

"What?"

"M-a-r-r-i-e-d, Married, you know I mean if we get to age 25, without being married to someone else, let's get married."

"Deal," Lexa leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Is there any dinner left?"

"Food? Hey that reminds me, I haven't eaten dinner yet. It would just be me and you."

"Cool, let's go!"

**(((End of Flashback)))**

****

"Yeah, I could call him. Hopefully he will come, and it would be a bonus if you two could talk." she said looking at Lexa seriously. For the most part she felt sorry for Lexa. She was forced to betray them, Mari knew that. And even though she had forgiven Lexa, Lexa was nowhere near forgiven herself. "I'll go call him."

Mari walked back down the hallway, and picked up her cell phone of the table. She quickly dialed the number for her friend, " Hey Max! What's up buddy?"

"Hey Mari, alls good, how about yourself?"

"Good. "Look I wouldn't be calling so late, but I need a favor."

"Name it!"

"Help me take down the Dominion!"

"When and where baby?"

"Was hoping you would say that. Check your e-mail, it's the new location for Mutant X, can you be here in an hour?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

Below in the underground of the Haven, a woman stepped out of her car. This place looked very different from the Sanctuary she remembered, but yet, eerily similar. She walked toward the back entrance. A man stepped out of the shadows, and scared the young woman. 

"Adam?! You almost scared me to death."

"Sorry, Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

"Let's go, everyone is waiting in the livingroom."

"OK."

* * *

Everyone had gotten there, and were all seated. Shalimar stood up, "OK, everyone my name is Shalimar, I am one of the members of Mutant X. We have all gathered here for a common goal, to rid the world of the Dominion. But before we discuss that, we need to get better acquainted, so I will begin by introducing my friend, Rosalie." 

"Hi, everyone!" said Rosalie. Shalimar then handed it off to Brennan, "Brennan, you turn, please introduce your friends."

"OK, This is Zack, Zane, and Gage. Jesse your turn."

"Thanks, OK everyone, this is Melodie, Lexa your turn."

"This is Lulu and Shelly. Mari the floors yours."

Mari couldn't help but get tickled by the introductions, they all sounded like computers spitting out information instead of friends introducing each other. Her turn to sound that way, "This is Max." she glancing toward Lexa. Both her and Max were just staring at each other. "Dasi, your turn."

"Thanks, this is Skylar and Joshene, but we call her Josh everyone." she said as she and everyone else noticed Adam coming into the room, "Everyone who might not know, this is Adam Kane."

"Thank you, Dasi. Everyone I would like to introduce to you ......"

Shalimar glanced behind Adam before he could say anything. "Emma!"

"On my God!" said Brennan.

"It can't be." said Jesse. "I watched them cover you .....I watched you die!"

**Please read and review. Let me know if I am doing this right. Thanks in advance. OK, Chapter 3 coming up, and could be the last chance to get a character here, whether you want to be bad or good. Feel free to let me know.Either leave it in review or feel free to e-mail me.**


	3. Revelations

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Mutant X, and never will. But if I did, there would be a season 4, and beyond.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Doulekidz, imjuzakyd, aniki19, gelf, Mutant X Fan, Feline-Feral, KatKnits00, Goldstranger(too lazy to login), and anyone who reviewed after I uploaded this.**

**Chapter 3: Revelations.**

"Oh hell no is this happening again!" said Shalimar."First you Adam, and then her!" pointing to Emma.

"When the hell are the lies going to end Adam?" asked Brennan.

"This is just sick." said Jesse. "Emma? How could you?"

"Yeah that what I would like to know. How could you let us think you were dead?" asked Shalimar, as she was holding back tears, that she was forbidding to fall.

"I'm sorry Shal, I never meant to hurt anyone, it just .."

"Just what? You know what I don't want to hear it." said Shalimar, "You can leave as far as I am concerned, you don't have a home here anymore." she said as she turned and left the room. Brennan and Jesse walked out after her, even though they loved Emma, and were glad to know she was alright, it hurt too much to look at her at the moment.

The others in the room were feeling pretty awkward. Dasi remembered Jesse telling her about Emma while they were on that train heading for Malaysia. Being Psionic, she could also feel the hurt it had cause just speaking her name. And because of that, she was angry at Emma also. She got up and followed the others.

Mari stood up, "Let me show you guys to your rooms, and give Adam and Emma some room here."

* * *

Emma was sitting alone at the kitchen table drinking Herbal tea when Mari came into the room, "Hey, I'm Mari. Your Emma, right?" 

"Yea, nice to meet you, Mari."

"Nice to meet you too. I feel bad they way they reacted to you, but no offense, but I also can understand it."

"Yeah, I understand too. If I could just talk to them, tell them why I did what I did, maybe they would understand, that I had no other choice."

"I'm sure once they calm down a little, they will listen. But right now, they are pissed off."

"Yea, your right. So how long have you been a member of Mutant X?"

"Just a few weeks now. How long were you a member?"

"Two years."

"Look, I will go see if I can talk them into coming out here and talking to you. I know they love you, Shalimar and the guys still have your picture in their rooms, Shal's picture of you is right by her bed, Jesse's is on his dresser, and Brennan has your picture up the wall, by his TV."

"Wow, I knew they would miss me, but didn't take into account how much. I would appreciate it if you get them to talk to me. But I have a feeling it will be a hard task to accomplish."

"Never underestimate the Goldstranger!"

"The what?"

"My codename, when I was with Mutant X-1"

"Mutant X-1?"

"Yeah, you have a lot to learn don't you? Your Mutant X, was the second for Adam."

"Man, I missed alto didn't I? Well hopefully, I can find out more now that I am back."

"Yeah, hopefully. OK, let me get them."

"Thanks."

* * *

Mari walked down the hallway to Shalimar's room, she figured the guys would be in there as well, and from the sound of the voices coming from Shal's room, she was right. She knocked on the door, "It's me Mari. Can I come in?" 

"Sure, come on in," yelled Shal, after Mari entered the room, she added, "That must have been weird for you."

"Not as weird as it must have been for you guys." answered Mari, sitting down on the bed next to Dasi, who was sitting next Jesse. Shal was pacing back and forth. Brennan was sitting on the window sill, looking out the window.

"Yeah, weird, doesn't begin to describe it." said Shal. "I can't believe this, I mean first Adam, and now Emma!"

"You know I almost could have expected something like this out of Adam, but never suspected it with Emma." said Jesse looking down at the floor.

Shal looked over at Jesse. She knew Jesse had been more hurt than her and Brennan when Emma died. The sadness that was in him, and now it was in his voice again. "I'm sorry Jesse. I wish I could explain why she did it, but I can't."

"There is no reason for her to do what she did!" said Brennan.

"Well, maybe there is." said Mari, earing her a look from all in the room. "Look, all I know is the Emma who you all have been telling me about the last few weeks is in the kitchen. At least let her tell you her reasons, then if they aren't good enough, I will help you kick her butt out the door."

"Good idea, I mean look at me, I was mad at Lexa for years, and then we talked and I forgave her. Maybe it is possible in this case too." said Dasi.

"Yea, guys I need to hear why she she left." said Jesse, who was still looking at the floor.

"Yea, me too!" said Shal, her voice softening. "Brennan you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming. I want some damn answers!"

* * *

Emma was still sitting at the kitchen table when the others came into the room. She had expected it wouldn't be too easy to just come back, and act like everything was alright. But she had hope that once they realized why she faked her death, they would forgive her. 

"Hi Emma," said Shal. She still couldn't believe she was saying those words.

"Hey Shal, Jesse, Brennan, it's nice to see you guys again."

"Yeah, look Em, you know we love you," said Brennan, "But we need to know .."

"We need to know why you faked your death a year ago," said Jesse.

"Well, first off, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before everything went down. I wanted to say goodbye. The reason I faked my death, was .. well it's long story."

"We have time." said Shal, as she, Jesse and Brennan sat at the table with her.

"Me and Dasi are going to give you guys some privacy." said Mari as she grabbed Dasi arm and they walked out of the room. Dasi wanted to stay, but knew she had to leave them alone. She knew Jesse had at one time had some kind of feelings for Emma, what she wasn't sure, but she hoped it wasn't stronger than she had managed to build up with him in the last few weeks. With one last glance at Jesse, she followed Mari down the hall.

"Not sure where to start, so I guess the beginning will work for now. Before I joined Mutant X, I was in a relationship with a guy by the name of Bryce Davis.

He was the first guy I ever let know about my abilities. I still couldn't control them, and it helped knowing I didn't have to around him. But then he turned into this person I didn't even know."

"What do you mean?" asked Shal.

"Not sure how to explain other that the fact, that once he found out about my abilities, he wanted me to use them to help him. At first it was minor things, that I didn't mind, like getting him out of a parking ticket, by making the cop forget. But then, he wanted me to use them to do things ..unspeakable things to people. I refused, and at first he was just ..."

"Emma? You alright?"

"Yeah, still hurts to talk about him. He became abusive after I refused to help him. He broke my ribs one night, and while we were at the hospital, I sneaked out while he was talking to a nurse at the front desk. But he told me before that, that if I ever tried to get away from him, that he would kill me. And that meant even if he had to search for me, he would kill me."

"I never knew about any of this, Emma. Why didn't you tell me?" asked Shal, placing her hand on Emma's.

"Cause it seemed like never the right time. Anyway, while I was with Mutant X, he never could find me. But a month before I left, he had found a friend of mine, Megan, and trashed her apartment, and I knew it was only a matter of time before he found me. So Adam helped me get away. We had a plan."

"What plan?"

"Jesse? You remember Wolf Lake?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Adam sent me there, with his son Michael."

"Yeah we just learned about Michael." said Shal. "Details are still a little fuzzy but, we know of him."

" Michael told me once we got to Wolf Lake. Well anyway, the faked death bought me some time to get a head start on Bryce. Michael and me had 2 months before Bryce found me in Wolf Lake. He came to the house where I was living, the one next to your friend, Sophia." she said to Jesse. At that point he realized that Sophia had known and hadn't said a word about Emma.

"No Jesse! She didn't know, she only knew me as the new girl in town." she said sensing what he had been thinking. "Anyway, I and Michael explained the problem to Sophia and her boyfriend Luke. So the night Bryce showed up to get me, Luke killed him."

"How?" asked Brennan.

At that point Jesse realized Brennan didn't know the secret about Wolf Lake, "Brennan, they don't call it Wolf Lake for nothing. The way Sophia explained it to me, was that there were those who could walk the balance between human and wolf, that they were called Skin-walkers, people who could change into wolves."

"Why didn't you just say the last part?" said Brennan, trying to not let them know that he as confused. But apparently the look on his face, gave him away, cause both Emma and Shal busted out laughing.

"So after Bryce was killed, why didn't you come back?" asked Jesse, after the moment of levity.

"Cause, I think I was trying to discover me again, and what I wanted. I loved being a member of Mutant X, but being in Wolf Lake, gave me a chance at another life."

"I understand that." said Shal, "But I am glad you are here now."

"Me too, there is something else you all need to know."

"What?" asked Shal.

"I got married!"

"What?! Who?" asked Jesse.

"I married Michael 6 months ago."

"Oh my God, congratulations Emma!" said Shal, giving her friend a hug. "Does Adam know?"

"No, Michael wanted to be the one to tell him."

"So when do we get to meet this guy?" asked Brennan, doing the big brother routine that she had missed the last year.

"Well, since he is a mutant, would you all mind if he joins us here?"

"Not all Em," said Shal."Can't wait to meet him."

"You guys wanna know something weird?" asked Emma,

"Sure." said Jesse, who was barely talking at all, not that they noticed. He wasn't sure want he was feeling, he had one time thought of asking her out, but it never seemed to be the right time.

"I am Adam daughter-in -law!"

"Your what?!" asked Adam, who was coming into the kitchen.

"Michael wanted to tell you, but .. we got married!"

"I have no idea what to say, I am very happy for the both of you."

"Well you can tell him, when he gets here, after I call him." she said getting up from the table, "Be right back."

* * *

Jesse walked down hall with Shalimar. He was thinking about Emma just told them, besides the fact that she got married. Which wasn't bothering as much as it first did. Then he stopped walking, forcing Shal to turn and face him."Jesse? You alright?" 

"Shal, I have a question for you?"

"What?"

"Emma said it was a month before she left, that Bryce became a threat again right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Then they were planning this, during the time they thought I was dead, Shal."

"Jesse, your right! They had to be, the timing, yeah."

"You know I always wondered why Emma didn't come to Wolf Lake with you guys, I mean you and Brennan came. Hell even Adam came!"

"Jesse, I know where you are going with this, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? I mean during that time, Emma was here at Sanctuary, she was safe! She could have come .. but she didn't!"

"Yeah she did!" said Brennan coming up behind him, "She was with me in the Double Helix, Jesse."

"I didn't know."

"Jesse, you wouldn't have known, cause when we came back you were hiding for your little surprise, remember?" said Brennan.

"Oh, I had forgotten that."

"Look, cut her some slack man." said Brennan just has Haven's alarms starting going off. They all ran to the situation room, where they meet the other mutants, who were just as confused as they were. "What's going on Adam?" asked Shal.

"We have a location on one of the Dominion warehouses, and we are going to attack it tonight!"

"What is the alarms for?" asked Shal, making Adam realize they were hurting her sensitive ears. As well as Max and Rosalie. He shut off the alarm.

"It is the signal for all of us to meet in the situation room." said Adam.

"Hey Adam, maybe me and Dasi could come with another alarm, one that wouldn't be so ..." said Jesse.

"Obnoxious!" said Shal.

"OK, we can do that when you get back. But for now, we have a mission, and we need a plan." said Adam.

"Let's get started then." said Mari, who was still wearing her Pj's. Of course so were all the other new mutants, so they only noticed that Shal, Brennan, and Jesse were still wearing their street clothes.

"Adam printout the layout of the warehouse, and we go from there. Jesse, we need a map of the area," said Lexa.

"If she is running this, I ain't going!" said Max. "Last time I let her lead me into something, it took me 5 years to get free again."

"Max, I am not with Genomex or the Dominion anymore."

"Yeah," said Max. "And why am I supposed to trust you?"

"Look man, I can understand your anger and reluctance here. But Lexa isn't running the show here, we are all in it together."

"OK, but just know, if something goes wrong this time, I want one of you to kill me, cause I am not going back!" he pointed to Brennan, Dasi, Zane and Zack.

"Max, how about you stay behind this time, if we don't come back, then you know you were right, but if we come back, you have to admit Lexa is worth trusting now." said Dasimah.

"Fine, I will!" he said walking out of the room. "I'll be back, need some air."

**OK, please review, by pushing little button somewhere down there. Next chapter, involves their first mission against the Dominion. **


	4. The First Battle

**Disclaimer: Let's just pretend I own Mutant X for a minute. First I want a real 4th season, not 3 seasons thrown together for fun. Ok, seriously, I do not own Mutant X, and never will. And as far as the season go, I missed season one so I will love seeing those, but other than that, I don't like it.**

**A/N: Just a reminder, since they have a new home, they also have a new Double Helix.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming, and i will keep the story coming.**

**Sorry for the delay, my computer was supposed to arrive back to me after being repaired, and it wasn't, so I am still using my mom's computer. So this is where I thank her for her patience with me the last few months. Love you mom!**

**Chapter 4: The First Battle**

Adam walked into the situation room, carrying what appeared to look like a map of some sort, "This is the floor plan of the warehouse, where you are going to tonight."

"Great, and here is a map of the area around the warehouse." said Jesse as he entered the room behind Adam.

"Ok, great going guys, now we need a plan," said Shal. "Who wants to volunteer as leader tonight?"

"Could I do it?" asked Lulu shyly.

"Sure, give it a shot," said Shal.

"Thanks, I mean I have never tried this, so please feel free to help me out here, OK?" Lulu asked everyone. After all she was only 16, and was feeling kinda silly for asking to lead tonight.

"Give it a shot, and we will help you if you need it. Here's a pointer, first choose who goes." said Brennan, who everyone could tell was poking fun at the girl, but in a big brother sort of way.

"Ok, here goes ....I need Shalimar, Rosalie and Shelly of course. Also I need Jesse and Mari. And last but not least I need Brennan, Zack, Zane, Lexa and Dasi."

"Wow, those would have been my choices," said Mari. "Good going kiddo."

"Thanks!" said Lulu. "Ok, let me see the maps for a minute."

"Ok, we need to get dressed anyway," said Mari, who was the first to realize that some of them were still in their Pj's.

Shalimar glanced over at Brennan who was staring at Mari, who was wearing a baby blue, spaghetti strap t-shirt with a pair of black shorts, which showed off her figure very well. Shal couldn't blame the girl, she couldn't have known that blasted alarm was going to go off, and when it did, she did what Shal would have done. _Dam what I am wearing, what's wrong, let's go see!_

But she sure as hell could blame Brennan. She tapped him on the shoulder, "We need to talk, now!"

"OK." he said following her to her room. After they got there, he closed the door. "So what's up?"

"You tell me! What are you doing staring at Mari like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you want to .. you know!"

"What do you expect from me, I am a guy, I like to look at girls. It doesn't mean anything!" he said.

"Well, it means something to me. But we can talk about later, when we get back." she said going out the door, slamming it behind her as she went.

Brennan couldn't begin explain it, but he felt something when he was around Mari, that he had never felt around Shalimar. He and Shal had sexual chemistry, but that was starting to fizzle fast. But he had promised he wouldn't hurt her, and he was committed to keeping that promise. He had to get Mari out of his mind. He made up his mind to get Shal back when they returned, and walked out the door.

* * *

Lulu was pouring over the maps when they all reconvened in the situation room. "Ok, guys, have a seat," she said laying out the maps so everyone could see them. "Ok, the area where this warehouse is isolated from anything that we need to worry about."

"You sure?" asked Lexa.

"She's right! I helped her double check, her info, and there is nothing within a mile radius of this warehouse." answered Jesse.

"OK, anyway, here is the plan. If everyone, who is going on the mission would get a little closer, that would be great. Ok, Lexa, you and Shalimar go in here at the side entrance. Brennan, you and Mari, go in the back entrance here."

"I usually go in the front." said Brennan.

"Well, not this time big boy." answered Lulu. Who was sounding more and more like she was in charge, which was a good sign. They didn't need uncertainty in their leader. "Zack, Zane, and Jesse need you guys to go though the roof entrance."

"Wait! I don't see a roof entrance." said Zack.

"You will when you get there," she said looking at Jesse with a smile.

"OK .." said Zack, wondering what the look between Lulu and Jesse meant.

"Rosalie, you Dasi, and Shelly, well be going though the front, with me."

"Wow, hold up! I am going in through the back, and four girls are going through the front!"

"You aren't the only sparky anymore!" said Dasi. "I have a lot of firepower you know?"

"Yeah, I know. OK, let's get going shall we?" asked Brennan, who was obviously pissed about going through the back.

"Let's do it!" said Lulu. "Now we have no idea how many guards there are, so be careful, and stay together!"

* * *

It took about 10 minutes for all ten members of this mission to load aboard the new Double Helix. And at least 6 were sitting on the floor, praying Brennan wouldn't make any rollover maneuvers. That would send those six crashing to the top of the Helix. Dasi started looking around her on the floor. "Hey Jesse?"

"Yeah?" he said from the front seat.

"When we get back, can we install seat belts back here?"

"That's a good idea," said Shal who was sitting next her on the floor, cause she gave up her seat to Zane.

"OK, no problem. We can do it, right Dasi?" asked Jesse.

"Sure we can. Cool!" she said, happy at the prospect of getting some alone time with Jesse, even if they were working. She looked over at Shal who was smiling back at her. "What?"

"You like him don't you?" Shalimar said quietly.

"Have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yea you do ..and it's cool. He's a great guy."

"Yea, he is. But he would never like me the way I like him."

"I don't see why not, I think you are a good person. One I would trust with Jesse's heart."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Means a lot coming from you, I know how close you two are."

"Yeah we are." she said looking at the front seat were the blonde molecular was sitting. "You should tell him how you feel."

"I'll think about it. Later." Dasi said, wondering if Shalimar was right. But she couldn't help but wonder what having Emma back would do to Jesse. And she didn't want to get her heart broken.

"We're 30 minutes away from the warehouse. Entering Stealth mode," he said as he flipped a switch. "Jesse turn the scrambler on, so the can't detect our signal."

"Done."

* * *

"Hey Adam." said Emma as she entered the situation room. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Shalimar, Rosalie, Shelly, Jesse, Mari, Brennan, Zack, Zane, Lulu, Lexa and Dasi all went on the first mission. And the other are in the kitchen," answered Adam.

"Why wasn't I asked to go?"

"Lulu, picked everyone for their abilities, and well, she chose the right people for the first mission."

"Yea, your right. Was just thinking it was on purpose, cause I left."

"No, it was nothing like that, so did you get Mike on the phone?"

"Yea, he's on his way." answered Emma. "Let me go get something to drink, and I will be right back, and help you watch the mission as it plays out."

"Good, I've missed that."

"Me too."

* * *

As Brennan landed the Helix in the backyard of the warehouse. He pushed a button overhead and the hanger door came down. "OK, anything goes wrong we use the com-rings, and get the hell out of there, got it?" he said to them all. They all nodded, and exited the Helix.

They split up into team, and headed in their own directions. And just like Lulu planned, Lexa and Shalimar went around to the side entrance. Brennan and Mari, went straight the back entrance. Zack, Zane, and Jesse climbed up the ladder to get to the roof entrance.

Rosalie, Dasi, Shelly, and Lulu, went around the building to the front. As they rounded the corner to the front entrance. Shelly stopped. "Dasi? Rosalie? Either of you sense danger?"

"Strangely enough no, not yet anyway." answered Dasi, who besides being Elemental was also Psionic.

"Me either." answered Rosalie.

As they reached the front entrance, they took one last look at each other, and waited for the signal from Lulu. Once everyone was in place, she would give the command to go. Now they had to wait for the others to get in place.

* * *

Brennan and Mari had no problem getting to the back entrance. And where ready before any of the others were to get started.

Lexa and Shalimar went around to the left side of the warehouse. Shalimar couldn't help but worry. _This was a Dominion warehouse. Why wasn't it harder to get close to it? And why don't I feel danger yet? This isn't good._

Jesse Zane and Zack stood on the roof, Zack and Zane were both busy looking for the roof entrance, finally giving up on finding it, walked back over to Jesse.

"What gives man? There is no roof entrance!" said Zack, closely followed by Zane.

"I am the entrance! I am Molecular, I can phase all 3 of us through the roof."

"Whoa! Oh-no, not me!" said Zane. "There is no way in He .." he was interrupted by the sound of Lulu saying "GO!" and before he could argue, Jesse grabbed his and Zack's arms and phased safely through the ceiling.

* * *

Rosalie was the first through the front door, and was surprised the place was dark, as in no lights. "What the ..where are the guards? The people?"

"Maybe they left for the night?" said Shelly.

"Maybe," she said. Then into her com-ring she said, "You guys finding the same thing we are?"

"If you mean nothing, yea." said Brennan. She got the same reply from Lexa and Jesse. "Me and Mari are going back out the back entrance, and heading your way."

"No, continue on your way, work your way to us through the warehouse." said Lulu. "There has got to be something here."

"Ok, be there in a flash." he said as he flickered his hand in order to provide light so he and Mari could see.

Jesse looked over at Zack, who was pissed, he hating phasing against his will. "Look, I'm sorry. But we have a mission, and I had to do it."

"I know, I know. To be truthful it was fun. But I never want to do it again."

"Deal." said Jesse. Then they started making their way to where the front of the warehouse was. Or where they hoped it was. When they first started out, he didn't know if Lulu could handle being in charge of such a large mission, but he was wrong.

* * *

Shal and Lexa were making the way to the front of the warehouse as well. Shal had to shift her sight to feral, and Lexa was behind her, with her own brand of light. "Shal if you want I can go ahead of you, and shine enough light for both of us."

"Good, cause being in the mode, is giving me a headache."

As they rounded the corner going down the hallway, something with a red blinking light caught their eyes, it was first signs of life since they had entered the place. Lexa and Shal decided to see what it was. As they got closer their hearts almost stopped. It was a bomb!

"Oh my God, it's set to go off in 30 seconds!"

"EVERYONE GET OUT!! THERE"S A BOMB! WE HAVE 30 SECONDS!!" yelled Lexa into her com-ring. She turned and followed Shal of the building, running faster than she thought she could run.

Brennan grabbed Mari hand and they started running like there was no tomorrow, cause if they didn't, there wouldn't be one.

Lulu, Shelly, Rosalie, and Dasi all ran out the front door. Just as Brennan and Mari exited the back, and Lexa and Shal exited the side.

Jesse looked around. They were on the second floor, there was no way they could get out in time.

_****_

**I know, another cliffhanger! I am getting famous for them. The next chapter is coming up, I promise.**


	5. After Effects

**Disclaimer: Still no owner of anything.**

**A/N: Thank for the reviews for my last chapter. Just a note, please remember Josh, is Joshene, a girl.(Thanks Imjuzakyd, for the character.)**

**For some reason I like hurting Jesse in my stories, not sure why, lol.**

**This story will be my longest to date, estimated length is 20 to 25 chapters. Hope to keep all of you all along for the long ride. And maybe gain some new readers at the same time.**

**Still haven't got my computer back, but my mom is the best, she loves my writing enough to let me continue using hers until I do. So here's a shout out to my mom, thanks!**

**On with the story ...**

**Chapter 5: After effects**

Lulu, Shelly, Rosalie, and Dasi all ran out the front door. Just as Brennan and Mari exited the back, and Lexa and Shal exited the side. As they turned to look back at the warehouse, Shal looked around, mentally counting members.

"Where's Jesse?"

As everyone glanced around the building exploded in flames, "JESS!"

Jesse looked around. They were on the second floor, there was no way they could get out in time, unless. "Zack, I am going to have to break our deal."

"Do it!" as the ran for the end of the hallway, he grabbed their arms one last time, and phased them through the wall. Sending them falling 2 stories, down!

Shal saw it first, then Dasi and Lexa. They ran for the building, only to be caught by the others, "Hold up! It's to dangerous!" said Brennan

"But Jesse .. I saw him .." said Dasi, she said struggling to get out of Mari hold.

"Wait, let's make sure the explosions are over with, then we can all check and make sure he is alright. But right now, it's too dangerous."

"Brennan's right!" said Rosalie, "Give it five minutes, then we go, ok?"

As Emma walked back into the room where Adam stood monitoring the mission, she heard Lexa scream over the com system, "EVERYONE GET OUT!! THERE"S A BOMB! WE HAVE 30 SECONDS!!"

Everyone else at the Haven heard the words also, and they all started coming into the situation room, even though they weren't there, they were apart of the team, and that was their teammates fighting to get out .. alive.

Emma walked over to the com system, "Shal? What's going on?" her answer was silence. But what followed it was heart-wrenching, the sound of an explosion, the sound of metal breaking apart, and the sound, the sound of screaming.

"Oh my God, no .. no ." said Melodie, she said as she was hugged by Josh, both being hugged by Max, who was feeling guilty as hell for not going on this mission.

Gage sat down in the chair behind her, Zack and Zane had been her best friends, had been the only other mutants until now, to care about her, she had never told them, and now never would get the chance, if only ...

Emma sat down next to Gage, and put her arm around the young girl, Emma was a bundle of her own emotions, as well as everyone else's, she was feeling guilt, sorrow, pain, it was hard for her to figure where they were coming from, but she knew, part of it was her. She had lost them for a year, because of a lie, know she had lost them, to death. She lost her family again ..

Adam's heart felt like it would explode into a million pieces, even though the last year had driven him away from Mutant X, his heart had never left. Ever since the first day he brought the members of the Mutant X-1 here, and followed up with Mutant X-2, he had grown to love each mutant, as if they were his own kids, cause in a way, they were. He could still remember the first day, when he brought Shalimar home to Sanctuary, she was precocious even then, but her eyes really lit up, when they rescued Jesse, and they brought him home. He had hoped that after their fight with the Dominion was over, he could make up for the last year, but that could never be now...

"Adam! You there?!" said a voice over the com system.

"Shalimar! That you?" asked Emma.

"Yea, it's me. It was a trap. There was a bomb inside."

"Is everyone alright?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, we think so, we saw Jesse, Zack and Zane fall a minute ago, but we are waiting to make sure the explosion is over. We will check in when we know."

"OK, keep me posted. When you get Jesse and the twins, get on the Helix and get out of there."

"No problem, I hope .."

"Shalimar!" yelled Brennan.

"Brennan? What happened?" asked a panicked Emma.

"She kicked me! Get back here!"

Emma couldn't help but laugh, Shalimar had tricked Brennan into believing she had agreed to wait, but in fact had no intention of it. Emma then heard Brennan, tell Mari, and the other girls, to let go of Lexa and Dasi. "I'll let you know what we find Em."

As Shal got to the three bodies, she could only pray that they were alright, but they had fallen from the second floor, and the blast from the explosion, had thrown then out away from the building about 30 feet. If they were alive it was nothing short of a miracle ..

She got to Zack first, who was laying across his brother Zane. "Zack, Zane?" she knelt down, they had a pulse, but barely. The others got there about that time, "We need to get them back to Haven ..."

"They won't make it that far .." said Dasi, who was sitting on the ground next to Jesse. "I feel it, they are fading, we have no choice, we have to get them to the hospital."

"We're mutants we can just go to a hospital." said Brennan.

"Yeah we can," said Lexa. "Cause if we don't then they will die!"

"I'll use my cell phone," said Rosalie. "We will deal with whatever happens at the hospital later, but our friends are more important."

"I never said they weren't." Brennan said under his breathe. Mari walked over to him. "Hey, we understand what you mean, we are all mutants remember? But we have to do it, hey, Mutant X has been through worse and made it right?"

"So true, ok, let's do what we can till the ambulance gets here .. Hey Em?" he said into his com-ring.

"Yeah?"

"Jess and the twins are hurt pretty bad, we have called an ambulance, tell us what to do till they get here."

"First off, don't move them, and just talk to them. See if Dasi can feel for them, calm them down."

"Thanks Em!"

"No prob, let me know which hospital you go alright, I'll meet you there."

"I'll let you know when we get there."

Dasi sat on the ground next to Jesse, she placed her hand on his which was laying on the ground. Brennan had told her she needed to reach out to the guys, and calm them down. She had reached out to the twins, and could only hope it was enough to make them hold on.

She remembered the last time she tried to read Jesse, he had a wall up, something Emma had taught him. This time, she couldn't help but notice, there was no such wall. Before she knew it she was face to face with Jesse's inner self.

"Dasi? What's going on?"

"There was an explosion, you were hurt, but you will be find. We are taking you to the hospital."

"I can't go to a hospital, they might find out who I am."

"Adam is working that out. Relax!"

"Dasi .. there's something I need to tell you .. just encase ..."

"Enough of that, you will be find .." she looking away from him.

"I want to tell you something, and have to tell you now."

"Fine, go ahead, but I am telling you that you are wasting you time, cause you are going to be fine."

"Even so .. I know we haven't known each other very long .."

"Month or so ."

"Hey, whose telling this story here?"

"Sorry, go on .."

"But I understand you, and you me. We have the same life, crappy family, the yearning for more, from those we love. From the moment we talked on the train that day, I have had this feeling, one I couldn't explain, until ..."

Dasi's concentration was broken by the sound of sirens.

"You ok?" asked Shal. She remembered looks like that from Emma.

"Yeah ..no.. He was telling me something, and then I lost him."

"Is he?" Shal asked with a tear in her eye.

"No, he's alive. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I mean I lost my connection."

"Well, after he recovers, maybe he can tell you himself."

"I hope so."

**Fast forward to the hospital ...**

Dasi was sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby with Shelly, Lulu, and Rosalie, while Shal was pacing back and forth, and Brennan and Mari was no where to be found. But she knew Lexa had stayed behind to take the Helix back to Haven, and inform the others of which hospital the guys had ended up.

She had noticed Shal walking over to the nurses station, no less then 7 times already to ask about the guys. And Shal was th first to notice the doctor coming toward them.

"How are they" Shal asked. All the girls got up to hear what the doctor had to say.

"First off, Zack Richards, is one lucky fellow, his brother broke his fall, and all he has is a severe concussion, we will have to keep him for a few days, just to be safe. Zane Richards on the other hand, had a cracked vertebrae in his back, and 4 broken ribs. Good news is, with rest, his back, will fuse together fine, but till then, he has to stay on his back, no more than a few weeks. He can also wear a back brace, one to support his back, so not to injure it more."

"We will make sure of that." said Shal.

"What about Jesse?" asked Dasi.

"Mr. Kilmartin, is hurt the worst of all, I'm afraid. He suffered a severe head trauma, and has been rushed into surgery to alleviate the swelling in his head."

"How do they do that?" asked Rosalie.

"Well, first they cut a hole in his scull, to give the brain more room to breathe sort of speak. They also have induced a coma, to avoid further damage cause by stress."

"Besides that ..what else is wrong?" asked Dasi, feeling there was more that the doctor was saying.

"Four broken ribs, and broken right arm, and his left ankle was broken as well." answered the doctor. "If you will excuse me, I have other patients, I will be back when I know more."

"Thanks." said Shelly as the doctor walked away.

"I have to get out of here!" said Shal. "Use the com-ring to reach me, if anything changes, I won't be far." she said exiting the lobby. They watch as she walked out of the front door.

Lulu and Shelly walked over and sat back down. Rosalie and Dasi stared at each other for a few minutes, Rosalie finally breaking the silence, "Where did Mari and Brennan run off to?"

"Have no idea," answered Dasi. They both walked over to Lulu and Shelly. "Either of you know where Brennan and Mari are?"

"No, haven't seen them. Maybe they went back to Haven with Lexa?" said Shelly.

"Maybe, but it would have been nice for them to let us know." said Dasi, as she turned to walk away. "I'm going up to the roof for a minute, to clear my head."

"Need any company?"

"No, just need to be alone." she said never stopping to look back. Tonight was just too much for her.

Lexa landed the Helix safely in the Haven, she lowered the back bay door, and slowly walked out of it. She was in more pain than she had been in, in along time.

When the explosion occurred, her and the others had been thrown to the ground, by the shear power of the explosion.

As she slowly walked into the situation room, she was greeted by the other members of Mutant X. "They were taken to Mercy." she said as she leaned over on to the counter in the kitchen, "I need some water."

"Are you ok?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is just peachy." she said.

"Lexa?" said Max, his eyes flickering Feral, and reaching in time to catch her as she slumped to the floor. He pulled back his hand from her back, and found it covered in blood.

"Max. Help me get her into the lab!" said Adam. "She must have been hit by debris."

"I got her," said Max. As he lifted her up into his arms. He followed Adam down the hall. The others closely behind them.

"Emma, need your help!" said Adam.

"Wait, why her?" asked Max, as he laid Lexa on the exam table.

"Cause I was a paramedic, before I joined Mutant X."

"Adam, I went through Medical School while I was with the Dominion. Let me help." said Max.

"Fine, but everyone else, out!"

The doctor's were working feverishly to save Jesse's life. When they had brought him up to the OR, he had been semi-stable, but when they started the procedure to make the hole in his skull, he had been back and forth. At first, his heart rate became erratic, then he started seizing. They were at the point, where if they didn't stop his seizures in the next minute, he would die ..

Dasi was walking down the hallway, on her way back from the roof, when the feeling hit her. It was Jesse. She mentally reached out for him. "Jesse, what's wrong?"

"Dasi, I'm sorry!"

"NO!" she screamed.

Jesse woke up. He was amazed at the fact that he was no longer in pain. He sat up, and looked around, the doctor's were all working on someone else now. From the looks of, they were losing that person. Jesse could hear the sound of the heart monitor as it flat lined.

He felt this tugging feeling, like he was being pulled toward something. He looked over at the doctor's and for the first time, saw the face of the man they were working on, and it rocked him to his core ... it was ...him!

_'No, it can be. I'm right here. Oh God no!_

Jesse looked around for something to alert the doctor's that he was alive. His eyes caught something on the outside of the OR, that tore his heart. Dasi!

_'Dasi! Can you hear me?'_

_'Dasi, I'm alive, tell them!'_

"_Clear!" he heard one of the doctor's yell. _

_'Dasi ... I'm sorry!'_

_And he heard Dasi scream._

In the lobby, Rosalie heard the scream, as did Lulu and Shelly. They knew in theirs hearts what it meant.

And a block away, Shalimar heard the scream. She turned and ran back for the hospital. She couldn't let him go, not like this!

As she entered the hospital, she was met by Rosalie, Lulu and Shelly. Together they all went up in the elevator. As they reached the floor where the OR was, they saw Dasi sitting in the floor, with her knees to her chest, next to the wall. "Dasi?" said Shal squatting down to hug the girl.

"He .. he .." Dasi said with tears running down her face. Shelly sat down in the floor next to Dasi and Lulu kneeled front. They didn't even notice the surgeon coming out of the operation room.

"You girls here for Mr. Kilmartin?"

"Yea, we are." said Shal standing up.

"We did all we could , the damage was severe, but .."

"We know, he's gone .." said Dasi.

"No, he isn't. We almost lost him, but were able to get him back."

"What?" asked Dasi, she couldn't believe her ears.

"He's alive. He will be taken to a room in a few minutes, but for now, just one visitor at a time. But understand he's in a coma, and will be for some time yet."

"Dasi, how about you go first?" said Shal turning to help the girl get up out of the floor.

"You sure you don't mind?"

"I'm sure, I'll see him later."

**Yea! He's alive, and as requested I hurt him! Hope all you sadistic people are happy! Last note, the back injury in above chapter. I know the details, cause my dad had a back injury similar to it, and had 2 back surgeries to try to fix it. This chapter is dedicated to him. Love you!**

**Find out how Lexa is in next chapter, and fine where Brennan and Mari ran off to.. TBC!**

**P.S: If anyone comes across Mari or Brennan, keep them here! I am having a hard time finding them.**


	6. Missing

**Disclaimer: No owner of anything of importance, except my faith in God. Mutant X is owned by people, who didn't realize what a good thing they had, and sold it! Way to go guys! **

**A/N: This is kinda a short chapter, just to tide you guys over for a few days till I can get my next chapter written out. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, I know I was nasty with Jesse's "death" in last chapter. I put a lot of feeling into and hopefully had all of you going with the scenes of his "death." My main objective, was to make you all think he had died. But I wasn't going to leave it at a cliffhanger, and have all you shippers hunting me down(including my mom!)**

**Big shout out to Mari (Goldstranger), who answered the call at the end of my last chapter. Give her a big round of applause, for finding herself!! (ClapClap)**

**Chapter 6: Missing**

Lexa opened her eyes. The light hit her eyes, almost blinding her, making her head hurt.

"Morning, Lexa."

"Max? That you?" she said with one arm up over her head to block out the light. Then the light went out.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. Just checking to make sure you were resting alright."

"Thanks. What happened?"

"There was an explosion at the warehouse last night. Everyone is fine, well recovering would be more like it." he said smiling down at her.

"Where's everyone?"

"Emma and the others are gone to the hospital to see Jesse and the twins." Max said, noting the worried look on Lexa's face, added, "Zack if fine, just a concussion. Zane will be fine in a few weeks. Jesse ...is in a coma."

"Oh my God."

"He's doing better. The coma was induced by the doctor's."

"You must think I had something to do with this." she said looking into his eyes.

"Yea, you mean because of what I said before you left. I'm sorry. I know about Leo now. Adam told me about him. You know, if you had told us back then, we would have helped you."

"I know, now.."

"Hindsight is 20/20."

"Yea, but I am sorry for what I did," said Lexa.

"We all do stupid things, Lex. Hey what do you say to some dinner?"

"Depends, did you cook?"

"Yes, and before you say no, I actually learned to cook."

"We'll see. Can you help me get up?"

"Yeah, but take it easy, don't want to rip a stitch, would have to undress you to restitch it."

"You would just love that wouldn't you?" she said smirking.

"As a matter of fact."

* * *

Brennan rolled over onto his back. Everything that had happened the night before, the explosion, the ambulance. And now, he was wondering what he was doing on the cold floor. He slowly sat up, noting the pain in his head as he did so. 

He was in some sort of room, but it was dark, so he couldn't see anything.

All he could remember was after Lexa had left with the Helix, he and Mari had stayed behind. They had watched the firefighters put out the fire, and the others rode with the police to the hospital. He had decided that maybe they could find something at the warehouse, something in the rubble, to give them a clue as to who set them up.

Before he knew what happened, he had been hit from behind, and woke up here. As he noticed the sun starting to shine through the window, he also noticed the body laying beside him. "Mari!"

"Uh" she moaned.

"Mari, wake up! It's Brennan."

"Where are we?"

"Have no idea."

"What happened, why are we here?"

"After the explosion, we were hit from behind, and brought here. As to the why ..I don't know.."

"Guess we wait and see, then."

"Guess so, you hurt anywhere?" he asked.

"Yea, my head." she snickered. And it made Brennan smile.

"OK, so I guess we doing alright, considering."

"Considering what?"

"That we are prisoners." he said looking over at her. He noticed that she was shivering. "Hey, come here." he said pulling her closer to him. He took off his leather jacket, and wrapped her up in it.

"The other's will come for us, right?" asked Mari.

"Of course they will, they are probably looking for us right now."

"Good," she said as she drifted off to sleep.

Brennan could only hope that he hadn't just lied to Mari. He had no way of knowing if the team was looking for them yet. Or if they even knew they were missing yet .......

* * *

Melodie walked into the room where Lexa and Max were eating. "Have you guys seen Brennan or Mari?" 

"No, why?" asked Lexa.

"Cause they are missing."

"What?! Are you sure?" asked Max.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"They stayed behind last night, they were still at the warehouse looking around when I left to bring the Helix back." said Lexa.

"You guys are probably worried about nothing, but I will get Lulu and Shelly out of bed. Maybe we can pick up a scent at the warehouse." said Max.

After Max left the room, Melodie sat down. "Wonder what could have happened to them."

"Don't know, but if the Dominion are behind this, you can bet it's nothing good." answered Lexa.

"Hey you know Lulu and Shelly pretty well, right?" asked Melodie.

"About as well as I know anybody."

"Why are they so similar? I mean I know they are friends and everything, but .."

"Yeah, they are similar. The truth is, they aren't just friends. Their best friends. Ever since they were little kids, Shelly has always protected Lulu from kids picking on her and stuff. Wasn't easy her growing up with white hair. Good thing she dies it now."

"Oh, I had no idea. I guess it will take time for all of us to blend huh?"

"Yeah, your right. Max! Hurry up!" yelled Lexa

"Yes, mom," he said coming back in the room.

"I'm not you mom!"

"No, but you sounded like her!" he said as he walked out the door, followed by Lulu and Shelly

**I know it was short, but I said it would be. I am working hard on the next chapter, don't want to keep you all waiting, but don't want to write something that ruins my own story either! Lol.**

**PS: Note to all characters not invloved in last mission! Get ready! Going to be a bumpy next chapter for you!**

**Until next timeTBC**


	7. Freeze Play

**Disclaimer: Same as Before.....**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I have to admit I am amazed at all the great reviews I am getting. And glad everyone is enjoying having some real people playing characters in my story. Did that come out right? lol**

**Melodie: Thanks for the Friday night chat, and for inspiring me to keep going. And look for the hair change thing we were talking about. One last thing, you were jail bait for Jesse, which will be explained soon I promise, but I can't let you be again, cause I promised Jess to someone else, long before this story came to be. But I am going to write another after this, and you can have him all to yourself, deal?**

**Goldstranger: Sorry your laptop is messed up again, hopefully your mom's tech guys can fix the problem, just trust them with it,lol. Easier said than done I know.**

**Gelf: I was trying to figure out how to explain her hair, thanks, I will make the change as soon as possible.**

**Chapter 7: Freeze Play**

Adam walked into the situation room where less than half of the members of Mutant X were waiting for him. Dasi was still at the hospital waiting for Jesse to wake up. Max, Lulu and Shelly were still at the site of the warehouse explosion. Zack and Zane were still in the hospital also. Lexa was in bed still recuperating. But before him sat, Shalimar, Emma, Melodie, Skylar, Rosalie, Gage, and Josh.

"Ok, everyone. I know we got hit hard last night, but we still have have a mission to complete." said Adam.

"Adam, before we get started, I would like to ask you something?" asked Shalimar.

"Go ahead."

"How did the Dominion know we were coming?"

"I don't know. But I just got through talking to Max, he and Lulu and Shelly are still at the warehouse, trying to get a clue as to where Brennan and Mari are. He found what was left of the bomb, apparently it was remote activated."

"You mean who ever set the bomb, left, then waited at a distance. And waited for us all to get inside. Then set it to go off." said Joshene.

"Yes, exactly." answered Adam.

"Any signs of Brennan and Mari?" asked Rosalie, as she glanced at Shalimar.

"Max was able to pick up a scent, it wasn't either of them, but Lulu and Shelly picked up Brennan scent, but not Mari's yet. I will let you know more when I find out." said Adam. He knew more than he was saying and Shalimar knew it, but she had to trust Adam for the moment.

"Ok, so what is this next mission you were talking about?" asked Gage.

"Well, I thought about this all night. I know of a way to hit the Dominion, and hit them hard."

"How?" asked Skylar, sensing whatever it was, was truly big, from the feeling she was getting coming from Adam.

"When I was kidnapped a few months ago, by the Dominion, I was taken to this warehouse. I know exactly where it is, and have the coordinates here," he said holding up a CD-Rom. "When you get in, go to the second floor. There you will find, the Creator!"

Everyone was stunned, they knew at some point they would go after him, but not this soon, Shal was the first to speak.

"And if we have him, then what?" asked Shal.

"Bring him here! The Dominion will be so busy trying to locate him again, they won't be prepared for the next attack."

"Ok, so whose going on this one?" asked Skylar.

"Emma, Melodie, you Skylar, Gage, Josh, and last but not least Shalimar." he said. "Rosalie, I need you here."

"Do you realize you are sending all girls?" asked Gage.

"Yeah, but you are just any girls. Gage you will need to be on the roof, with your molecular structure, you can phase through the roof, but you have to wait till the others clear the way for you, got it!"

"Got it, so can we go now."

"No, not till I say this. If you get into trouble get out of there fast, I don't want to lose anymore of you, ok, yes, Gage, you all can go now. Choose a leader, form a plan, and inform me, then you can head out for the warehouse."

"Ok, anyone want to be leader this time?" asked Shalimar.

"Weren't you the one who asked last time?" asked Joshene.

"Yeah, I think I was, but this time, the mission will not end the same!"

"Damn right!" said Gage. "We going teach them a lesson about messing with Mutant X!"

"That's for sure." said Shal. Secretly, she was very pleased with the all girl team that stood before her. She knew they could get the job done, or was it more of a hope that they could. She just didn't want what happened the night before, to repeat itself.

"Shal, I think I speak for everyone here when I say this," said Melodie. "I think you should be the leader."

"Agreed!" said Emma and Skylar at the same time.

"Yea, me too." said Gage.

"Yea, I am all for that," said Josh.

"Alright then, let's get to planning." said Shal. "You girls want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

"Is there an easy way?" asked Gage.

"Yeah, if Melodie is willing, there is an easy way."

"I am willing, just tell me what to do." said Melodie, with a smile that told more about how happy she was, then her answer. Finally, she was getting her chance to prove herself an asset to the team.

"Great, here's the plan...."

"Alright, now that we know the plan, let's get everything ready and meet back here in 15 minutes." said Shalimar.

"Shal, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Emma, after everyone else had cleared the room.

"Sure, Emma. What's up?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, and I love you too sweetie."

"Ok, I think your plan is great, but I can't help but wonder why I got the assignment of watching the Double Helix, while all of you are attacking the warehouse?"

"Emma, it just came down to that, I didn't mean anything by it. But Skylar is Psionic and Joshene is a Precognitive Empath, and well you've been inside the Double Helix before..."

"Not this one, and I have never flown the stupid thing!"

"Emma, your not going to have to fly the Helix, it will be set to auto pilot, so all you have to do is push a button."

"Great, then why am I even going?" Emma said as she turned her back and started toward the door.

"Emma!" said Shal as she walked to where she was standing between Emma and the door. "What is the big deal?"

"The big deal is, that you think I am still this fragile girl who can't take care of herself!"

"I have never thought of you in that way!"

"Yea, you and the guys always felt that way, poor Emma can't take care of herself, we have to protect her!"

"Emma, that was only because you are not that great of a fighter."

"Well I am now! Michael taught me!"

"Good to hear, but that isn't what is needed on this mission. Emma I know you better than the other girls. Now I am not saying that it is true, but it is possible that one of the members of Mutant X is a traitor. Emma, I know it isn't you, that's why I want you in the Helix, so it doesn't get sabotaged, and we get trapped."

"You think someone inside Mutant X, set you guys up last night?"

"No, not for sure, but yeah I think it's possible."

"I am sorry, I thought.. never mind, I will stay with the Helix, but you better show me which button to push." she said with a shy smile.

"I will, let's go meet the others. Time to get this mission underway."

"Weren't we supposed to tell Adam the plan before we left?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, I'll go do that, meet me at the Helix in 5 minutes."

"Ok, I'll tell the others you are running late."

"Cool."

"Shalimar, are you sure that it will work?" asked Adam. "I mean it sounds like a great plan, but will it work?"

"Yes, I mean it should. If we all follow the plan, then it should."

"Over the last 3 years, how many missions went as planned?" asked Adam.

"None, that's why we have a back-up plan. I just need something out of the kitchen."

"What?"

"Mari's virus, GX-81."

"Shal, you can't use that!" he said following her to the kitchen.

"Why not? They wouldn't hesitate to use it on us."

"True, but without Mari, we have no way to make the cure. And we have none left over, so if one of you get hit be accident, you could die."

"We will be careful, anyway they are waiting for me, I have to go."

"Shal? Don't you need the dart gun?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess now is a good time as any. Jesse and Dasi helped make these things." He handed her a box, as she opened them up, she found what appeared to be wrist guards.

"Adam? What are they?"

"They have a trigger here, it will lie within your hand grip. You push it, and it realizes a dart. These have already been treated with GX-81, and each holds about 50 of these mini darts. These are different though, Mari added a tranquilizer to the GX-81, so it will immediately put whoever you hit, out like a light."

"Great, how many are there?"

"There is one for every member of Mutant X, plus 20 for newcomers, now get before they leave without you."

"Thanks Adam!" she said as she took the box, and started running out of the situation room and down the hallway, and toward the hanger, where the other girls were waiting for her. "Let's go, all of you put one of these on, and I will explain on the way, how to use them."

It took little over an hour for them to locate the warehouse, but they did thanks to the CD Adam gave to them before they left. Shalimar safely landed the Helix just behind the warehouse, but where it would be securely hidden from view. She put it in stealth mode a mile back, and had the signal jammer on since leaving the Haven. Better safe than sorry.

"Ok, everyone stick with the plan and we will be leaving here in less then half an hour. Emma, if anything goes wrong, and we come running, this is the button you have to push, after you get the door to the Helix closed, got it?" she said pointed to a little blue button just over Emma's head.

"Got it, be safe everyone." she said.

Shalimar hit the button just above her head, and watched as the Hanger door opened. Shalimar and the others quickly left the Helix.

"Melodie? Remember we only need 15 minutes, you have to wait here, so we can find you, got it?" asked Shalimar.

"Ok, no problem. Girls come here." said Melodie. And Gage, Shalimar, Skylar, and Josh came over to her, they held her hands as they felt everything around suddenly shift, as if the very ground beneath their feet were solid stone. "Ok, it's done, time is frozen, hurry, this is the longest I have held this."

"Thanks, we will hurry, shouldn't be to hard to find the Creator right?" said Shalimar as her and the others took off running for the warehouse. Even though they knew everything was frozen, they took it easy, until they knew for sure. "Adam said he worked with the Creator on the second floor. So we all go there first." said Shal.

After entering the door slowly, they saw to their amazement about 50 to 75 people on the first floor, standing still, frozen in place. They ran through the door and rushed up the stairs. Shalimar noticed that one door on the first floor was heavily guarded by two guards. She hoped it was the one which held the Creator. As she opened the door, she signaled the other girls to keep looking, just in case. She turned back to the task at hand, opening the door in front of her. What she saw almost made her look twice.

There stood a white-haired version of Adam. She had almost forgotten that the Creator cloned himself. He was frozen just like the rest of his men. "I found him," Shal said into her com-ring. She wasn't sure why the team was avoiding drawing attention, everyone was frozen, but old habits die hard.

"Ok, let's get him out of her, but how?" asked Gage.

"Depends on how heavy he is," said Shal, as she tested trying to pick him up."Ok, he's not too heavy, but it will take all of us to get him out of here."

"Ok, let do this, cause Melodie can't hold this forever, or at least I don't think she can." said Skylar.

"Well I don't want to find out, so let's go." said Shal. As Josh and Skylar helped lean the Creator down, Shalimar and Gage each grabbed a leg. As the gently walked down the stairs with him, Shal decided to make sure Melodie was holding it all together. "Melodie?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, having no problem holding this, guess I am stronger than I thought. I will have to talk to Adam about this, maybe I have been afraid of holding this frozen state for nothing."

As Shal and the other girls made it to Melodie, they grinned through gritted teeth, for a little man, the Creator was a heavy man. "Guys, I would help, but the minute I touch him, time will unfreeze." said Melodie.

"Well we can't have that yet." said Gage. "Wait till we get back in the Helix."

"Good idea, cause we made a small mistake." said Melodie.

"Like?" said Shal, she had a sneaky feeling this mission was not going to go as planned.

"We left Emma in the Helix, she's frozen also." said Melodie.

"She will be released when everything goes back to normal right?" asked Shal.

"Yeah, don't worry." said Melodie. "And I will have to unfreeze him, inorder for us to close the Helix doors. When I freeze time, it freezes everything that I am not touching."

As they boarded the Helix, Melodie touched the Creator, unfreezing time. Shalimar raised the door of the Helix. "Emma, Skylar will fly us out of here."

"Where am I?" asked the Creator.

"On a plane, on your way to Adam." said Shal, trying to keep the hatred out of her voice. "But all you really need to know is that you are now a prisoner of Mutant X!"

**A little longer than I thought it would be, but hopefully it intrigues all of you enough that you will come back again for the next chapter, which will hopefully tie my last 2 chapters together. My next chapter should be up middle of next week.**


	8. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I don't Mutant X. I only own the characters that you don't recognize. **

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. One of the best things in my life right now it waking up the day after I post and reading the wonderful reviews, so thanks!**

**Josh: As promised!**

**Everyone keep in mind that Josh is a girl, cause I am no longer calling her Joshene.**

**Melodie: Thanks for the beta help. Good job, I am sure everyone who reads this will agree.**

**Chapter 8: Betrayal**

Brennan woke up to find a light shining directly into his eyes. The light immediately cause his head to pound. He put his arm up to shield his eyes. Until he had woken up, he had forgotten where he was. He looked down beside him, to find Mari looking up at him.

"Morning Brennan," she said as she pulled away from him. "Sorry I think I might have moved and woke you up, I wasn't aware that I fell asleep on you."

"No problem," he said. "Where's that stupid light coming from?"

"Overhead," she said pointing. "It's the only light we have, unless you count the window over there, and before you try, it has bars on it."

"Where are we, some sort of jail?"

"No worse," she said. "We're in a dungeon."

"Dungeon? How do you know?"

"Cause it belongs to the Dominion," she said, no wanting to tell him the other part, but fearing she had too. "And I've been here before."

"Oh, so what did they do here?"

"Torture people until they got the info they want. But I thought they had closed this one."

They both heard the footsteps, and stood up. The steel door opened and two armed guards walked in. Behind them came a man in a business suit. "Mr. Mulwray, Ms. Rosario, how nice of you to join us."

"Oh no, not you." said Mari.

"You know him?" asked Brennan.

"Yea, this is Agent Burnett."

"The jerk you tried to kill Jesse!" said Brennan, looking at the man that Lexa had told him tried to kill Jesse while Lexa and Jesse were being held by the Dominion a few months ago.

"Yea, that would be me." Agent Burnett. "Now if you two please, wouldn't mind shutting up, thank you."

"What do you plan on doing to us?" asked Mari.

"Oh don't worry; there will be no torture, physical anyway."

"Cut the crap," said Brennan. "Tell us or else."

"Or else what? You going to go all sparky on me? Please, don't hurt me. NOT!" said Burnett. "You wouldn't dare, cause if you pay attention to which way the guns are pointed, you would realize my guys are pointing at Mari, which will die if you attack me!"

Brennan glanced at both guns and realized Agent Burnett was telling the truth. But she had the power to put up a shield, surely they knew that. Then as if catching the look on Brennan's face Mari pulled up her hair, Brennan saw a subdermal governor. If it weren't for that, he would risk it. "Ok, just tell us what you are planning on doing to us?"

"Killing you from the inside out," he said taking a remote control device out of his pocket. As he clicked a button, a panel the right side of the wall began to open. "This is what I like to call Must See Mutant TV."

Then he pushed another button, turning on what looked to be 7 different televisions. What Brennan and Mari saw made their hearts stop. They were looking at what appeared to be alive feed from... the Haven!

Brennan was the first to speak, "How do you get cameras in there? No one is supposed to know where it is!"

"Well, as luck would have it, we have someone on the inside. Last week our person received an invitation to join Mutant X, and after we made sure to give Agent X the cameras and other things, Agent X, was a member of Mutant X."

"Who?"

"No, can't tell you that. I think it will be more fun for you to see it for yourself. So I will leave you with these wonderful televisions. Just a note, when nothing is happening in the room with a camera, the screens will be off."

"You won't get away with this!" said Mari. "Mutant X is not that stupid, they will figure out that someone is betraying them!"

"Yeah, of course they will, but the question is, how long will it take? And will it be too late?" he said as he turned and walked out the door, followed by the two guards.

"Brennan, what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea, but I do know that our team is looking for us right now. And they always win." he said, hugging her close. "Let's watch this, cause when the team does show up, I want to tell them who betrayed us!"

"Yeah, you tell them, while I kill the person."

"Yeah, that's my girl." he said as they sat on the floor and watched events unfold at the Haven. Brennan couldn't help but smile on the inside, and was thankful Mari wasn't an empath, because he didn't want her to know how much he liked calling her _his girl!_

"Adam! We're back!" yelled Shalimar. Her and the other girls walked the Creator into the lab, were they thought Adam would be, but he wasn't.

Josh spoke into her com-ring, "Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"On my way back to Haven, I had to go out for something."

"Are you stupid!" yelled Shal. "We just got you back and you risk getting caught for what?"

"Shal, I had to pick up someone. I was careful, no one saw me."

"Adam, how far are you away from Haven?" asked Skylar.

"I am pulling into the garage now."

"Good, cause you are the only one who has someone."

"You got him?" asked Adam, the sound of surprise evident in his voice.

"You sound surprised?" said Emma. "What you thought we couldn't do it?"

"Never had a doubt, ok yeah I am surprised."

"So who did you have to pick up?" asked Emma.

"Me," said a voice behind the girls.

As they all turned, Emma screamed. "Michael!" and ran into his arms. "I thought your flight wasn't going to land till morning."

"It didn't, Adam sent a private jet for me." he said as he kissed her. "So introduce me to your friends."

"This is Shalimar, my best friend, Gage, Josh, Skylar, and the rest you can meet later when they are here and awake."

Michael shook hands with the girls. Shalimar could tell Emma was really in love with him. She could remember when she had thought Emma and Jesse would make a cute couple, now it was plain to see, why that never came to be.

"And who is this ..." started Michael just as he looked at the face, of what appeared to his dad with white hair. "What the..?"

"This is the Creator; we don't know his name, yet. Mike, it's a really bad time to tell you this, but Adam is a clone." said Emma.

"What? My dad is not a clone!"

"Yes I am, I'm sorry I wanted to tell you, but I just found out a few months ago, and was kidnapped, and afraid of how you would react." Adam admitted.

"Dad, I only found a recently that you were in fact my dad, and it's gonna take more than a little clone thing, to make me run now."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Got anything to eat? I am famished." said Mike.

"Your always hungry." said Emma. "Come on, I will fix dinner everyone."

"Brennan, look at that screen." said Mari pointing. Brennan looked at in the direction on her pointing.

"Is that?"

"Yeah, Jess and the others in the hospital."

"Well at least we know they are alive."

"Yeah, and that helps. I was so worried about them."

"Hey it takes more than a 2-story drop to hurt my buddy Jess."

"Yea, no offense, but he doesn't look like it."

"Yeah, and Dasi looks like she hasn't slept in days."

"She loves him you know."

"Dasi loves Jess?"

"Yeah, what are you blind?"

"No, just don't notice love like girls do."

"Yea, guys don't feel it the way we girls do either." she said angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"Guys think love is something that can go for a few months and end. And that's fine with them. But girls want something to last forever."

"And you think guys don't?"

"Some guys do, I admit that, just not any of the losers I have ever met."

"Well maybe you should aim higher."

"Maybe I should. But I don't want to get hurt again."

"Sometimes you have to risk it, in order to find something worth keeping forever."

"Yea, and when did you get all philosophical?"

"I'm not, was just thinking out loud." he said glancing over at her. Her long dark brown hair was falling on her shoulders. She glanced up at him, and he saw her dark brown eyes looking up at him, her eyes were so in depth, he could stare at her all...

"Brennan, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Cause I was wondering why a girl as beautiful as you would ever have a problem finding a guy."

"I said I had a problem finding nice guys."

Before Brennan could stop himself, he leaned over and gently brushed his lips with hers. And to his hearts delight, she responded, before pushing him away. "Why did you that?"

"I don't know; I just did."

"I thought you were different, but apparently you are like all the other guys."

"What?"

"You're with Shalimar!" she yelled.

Just the sound of her name brought the blond feral into his mind. "I know, I don't know what I was thinking."

"I don't know, but it better not happen again. You might not care about her, but I do!"

"I care about her, but..."

"I don't want to hear it, it's between you and her."

"Your right, never mind. Can we just go back to watching please?"

"Fine, but don't even think of trying that again."

"Fine."

As everyone sat down to eat, they heard Max, Lulu and Shelly walk through the door. Shalimar was the first with question. "Did you find anything that might give us a clue as to where Mari and Brennan are?"

"Adam, you didn't tell her?" asked Max.

"Tell me what?" she asked angrily, looking right at Adam, she had known earlier that he knew more, but had let it go.

"That we found blood at the site of the warehouse." said Lulu, moving forward to place her hand on Shal. "It was Brennan's and Mari's."

"But we also caught a scent of someone else there, and Shelly found some marks that appear to be drag marks. So the best we can figure, they were hit from behind we guess, not sure about that, but they were taken from that location, and taken somewhere else."

"Adam, can we track there com-ring signal?" asked Emma.

"I can try," he said as he started to get up.

"It would be pointless," said Max, as he reached inside his jeans, and pulled out two com-rings, and put them on the table. Dread hit Shalimar, she knew that Brennan would never take it off, unless...

"Shal, don't think that way." said Emma. "We will find them. But we can't do anything on an empty stomach. So let's eat and then try to come up with a way to get them back, ok?"

"Good idea, Em, yeah, let's try to eat." said Skylar.

"Yeah, let's try," said Shal.

Dasi was tired and exhausted as she walked through the door going into the kitchen, she had spent the last few days at the hospital with Jesse, and had never left his side, as she walked in she saw everyone at the table eating. "Hi everyone."

"Dasi, is Jess alright?" asked Shal.

"He's still in a coma, doctor says there going to take him off the sedative tomorrow, and Jesse will be able to wake up then, I hope."

"Have you been with him this whole time?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, where else was I supposed to be."

"No, I didn't mean anything by it, I just figured, oh nothing, are you hungry, I made plenty."

"Sure, I could eat a bus right now." she said walking over to the stove and helping herself to the spaghetti and meatballs. After she fixed her plate she sat down at one of the few empty chairs, next to a guy she didn't know. "Who are you?"

"Michael, I'm Emma's husband."

"Oh, she said something about being married. Nice to meet you, my name is Dasimah, but they all call me Dasi."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Dasi."

"Thanks, so your Adam's son, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"And your brother was Gabriel Ashlocke?"

"Yeah, half-brother."

"Yeah, that's what I meant. Emma filled us in a little bit."

"Oh she did, did she? What else have you told them?" he said smiling at his wife.

"She told me you were good in bed." said Shal.

"No I didn't!"

"So I'm not good?" he joked.

"Of course you are," Emma said blushing. "What I meant was ..."

"I know," he said kissing her on her forehead. "Thanks everyone for making me feel welcome."

"You are welcome, your family." said Shal. She was glad for the brief distraction, and wanting it to continue, but knew it was only putting off the inevitable; the search for Brennan and Mari.

"Where's Melodie?" asked Skylar.

"She came by the hospital, she took my place beside Jesse, so I could come home for a break." said Dasi.

"You sound worried?" asked Shal.

"Well they had a relationship before, and I guess I am afraid of it rekindling."

"Hey, after dinner, I will tell you about their relationship, you will see you have nothing to worry about." said Shal.

"Thanks Shal."

Agent X walked down the hallway toward her room, she had just finished eating with the other members of Mutant X, and needed to send an e-mail to Burnett before calling it a night. She had lots to tell him, and not a lot of time.

Agent X could sake her life on them not knowing that Adam had a son, or that Ashlocke even had a brother. This was definitely big news, and she had to get it to him now.

**Ok, I gave you a clue in there about who the traitor was. Now you know it is a girl. Only Melodie is clear of suspicion. Everyone one else, except the guys, and of course Mari, might be guilty, lol. **


	9. Friends

**Disclaimer: See other chapters, cause nothing has changed.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, and I am very glad that my twist has all of you intrigued. It probably won't be my last twist, and let's face it, I will probably have at least two more cliffhangers before I am done. Hope you all enjoy the ride, as much I love writing this out.**

**Melodie: Remember you are 21 in this story, you were 15 when your relationship with Jesse occurred.**

**Josh: Do you care what guy you get? Brennan and Jess are obviously taken, but how about a twin, I am thinking Zack or Zane, whichever one isn't with Gage,lol. Sorry it is 4 in the morning and the twins well look alike,lol.**

**This is a short chapter, just to describe Melodie's past with Jesse, as well as how a few other of the new members, knew the others. Come to think of it, never mind, it will be long, lol**

**Credit for helping me this chapter: Goldstranger, who helped write her own scene with Brennan! Yeah! And better news, thanks to her, I know have a pretty good idea where her and Brennan are,lol.**

**The character Riley introduce here, belongs to Goldstranger, and will only appear in this chapter. If you want to know more about her, check out Gold's story GXRiley, it's one of my favorites, it is a cross-over Mutant X and Charmed.**

**Chapter 9: Friends**

Shalimar was lying in bed trying to sleep. They had gone over every shred of evidence they had to try to find where Mari and Brennan were, but had decided they would do a better job with a fresh outlook, and had all called it a night. She heard a slight knocking at her door. "Come in."

"Shal? Are you awake?" asked Dasi.

"Dasi, I just said come in, if I'm not awake, I talk in my sleep."

"Oh right, sorry. I am disturbing you am I?"

"No, your sweet, come on in. I bet I can guess why you are here."

"Ok, give it a try." Dasi said as she sat down on the edge of Shal's bed.

"You want to know about the relationship between Jesse and Melodie."

"Yea, that's the one. I am sorry, I just like him a lot, and am worried I will lose him before I even really have him."

"Ok, Jesse told me about the relationship soon after he joined me at Sanctuary, and I will try to put your mind at ease, ok?"

"Ok, that sounds good. Cause I can't sleep, knowing that I left her alone with him."

"Look, I don't know if Melodie is over him, but he is over her, I see it in his eyes when he looks at you."

"Don't say that, please. I want to hear it from Jesse first, you know?"

"Yeah I understand, ok, here goes; the story of Melodie and Jesse. Well, she was 15, he was 17 and they ended up at the same boarding school. They ended up being in the same classes, and eventually he got up the nerve to ask her out, she said yes of course. From what Jess told me, they were pretty hot and heavy, and they even talked of getting married after they got out of high school .."

"And you think I have nothing to worry about?" said Dasi as she buried her head in the hands.

"Dasi, let me finish, ok?"

"Ok." she said looking back at Shal.

"Jesse's dad Noah, told Jesse that Melodie had accepted a check for $1 million dollars in order to stay away from Jesse. It was proven to him by the fact that she stayed away from him for weeks after that."

"I didn't Melodie was like that."

"Well as it turns out she wasn't. Jesse found out later, that his father, had told Melodie that Jesse had cheated on her. Which of course he hadn't."

"So what happened?"

"When they both discovered the truth, they both decided that the trust between them wasn't as strong as it should have been. And decided to remain friends, and friends only."

"So that means, they both gave up on the relationship?"

"Yes."

"And what makes you think it won't start up again?"

"Cause I know Jesse, when something is dead, it is dead. Only one time has he ever went back to an ex-girlfriend, and that was because they had unresolved feelings for each other. There are none between Melodie and Jesse."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that. What kind of man does that to his own son?"

"Noah Kilmartin is a cold-hearted monster, if you could've only seen Jesse when I first met him, he was so lonely, it breaks my heart even now to think about it."

"He's told me a little bit about his childhood, it actually parallels mine, the boarding school thing, the feeling like a freak that nobody wanted. That was my life, and until I met Jesse I thought I was alone in my feelings."

"Yeah, we never stop to think sometimes about the pain others like us are going through. I am sorry you went through that Dasi," she said pulling the young elemental-psionic close to her hugging her.

"Thanks, so while we are on the subject, how do you know Rosalie?" asked Dasi, and seeing and feeling the hurt come from the Feral she wished she hadn't. "I'm sorry Shal, I didn't mean to ask something that was painful."

"No, I know you didn't. I met Rosalie shortly after my father put my in a mental institution. Rosalie was my roommate, and until I met her, I had never met another Feral. Until her, I had never really had a friend."

"I'm sorry. I guess I thought you grew up happy, cause you are so, I don't know the word for it, but you know how to have fun, so I just assumed. I'm sorry, Shal."

"It's ok, I just have trouble thinking about it even now. You know what Jesse's dad did to him, and now you know what mine did to me."

"Then it would only be fair, for you to know what my father did to me."

"Dasi, you don't have to do that."

"Yeah I do. You might not know this, but I had a brother, Gerald. Did Lexa tell you what happened to him?"

"You mean about how he died? Yeah."

"I hoped she would, cause I don't like talking about it. Anyway, growing up, as I mentioned before was hard. Boarding schools were the least of my worries. My father beat me. If he caught me using my powers, he would send me to my room, and forget to feed me for days, one time a whole week."

"That's awful Dasi."

"Yeah, but then I joined the first Mutant X, and it was like I finally knew I was safe. Until it all crashed down on me."

"Because of Lexa?"

"Yeah, but I have forgiven her, really I have. And now I am member of Mutant X again. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I wish my brother could be a member too. But he can't be, cause he's dead." she said looking down at her hands. As Shal watched Dasi a tear rolled down her face, and Shal once again hugged the young elemental close. "I know sweetie."

Both pulled away from each other at the sound of someone knocking at the door. The door opened to reveal Emma and Skylar. Emma spoke saying, "We heard voices in here, and was wondering if everything was alright."

"Yea, everything find, just a little girl talk." said Shal. "You two want to join?"

"Sure,"said Emma as she sat down on the left side of Shal bed, next to Dasi.

"Yea, I am all for that." said Skylar, as she walked around the bed to sit on the right side. "So what are we talking about tonight?"

"How we all met the others." said Shal. "Dasi, I think it's your turn to tell us how you met Skylar?"

"Oh no." said Dasi. "We just mended that relationship."

"Now you have to tell it," joked Emma.

"I will if you don't," said Skylar.

"Ok, ok, I met Skylar while I was still with the Dominion. I stole her boyfriend."

"You what?" asked Shal.

"She's serious," said Skylar. "Her assignment was to get my boyfriend to join the Dominion. He was a Thermal Elemental, with the ability to channel heat. He also had the ability to project that energy to others. So of course the Dominion wanted him. So Dasi took him, using her Psionic abilities to plant the idea in his head."

"Dasi! I can't believe you did that." said Emma.

"Sometimes I can't believe the things I did while I was with the Dominion. I wish I could change them, but I can't." said Dasi. "Anyway, it's not like we haven't all done things that we later regretted, right?"

"So true," said Emma. "I wish I would have told my friends I was in trouble, instead of dying."

"But we understand why you did it, Em," said Shal. "But don't ever do it again."

"Don't worry I don't plan on it." said Emma. "So what happened to Skylar's boyfriend after he joined the Dominion?"

"I have no idea," said Dasi. "Not to sound rude, but he wasn't my responsibility anymore after I turned him over to the Dominion."

"Makes me wonder sometimes, you know what happened to him." said Skylar. "But if it is bad, I think I don't want to know."

"Yeah, what you don't know can't hurt you right?" said Dasi.

"Right."

"Skylar, if your Psionic, why didn't you fight Dasi's suggestion, the ones she was planting in your boyfriend?" asked Emma.

"One, I didn't know what Dasi was doing, I thought she was my friend, second of all I was still new at controlling my powers, so I wouldn't have known how to."

"Oh, I understand, it took me awhile to learn how to control it too, and thanks to Adam, I can now." said Emma.

"Anybody want dome ice cream?" asked Shal. "I think Lulu and Shelly bought some today, they have this weird thing with truffles, have you all noticed?"

"Yeah, we have, and of course I want ice cream!" said Dasi. "I hope they bought plenty."

"Yeah let's go." said Emma, as they all got off the bed and headed for the kitchen.

"Brennan." said Mari.

"Yeah."

"Can I asked you something?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"How did you meet Zack and Zane?"

"We used to run together, back in the days."

"Shal has told me about your wild days." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh Yeah, they were pretty wild. And you would be surprised at what she doesn't know."

"Really, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Shal only knows about half of what I did back then."

"Why is that."

"Well if I told her it would freak her out."

"Then tell me."

"Why?"

"Cause I am bored, all the damn televisions are off right now."

"You would think watching TV was enough for you."

"That's not even close to funny," she says glaring at him. "So what were you

back then some escape artist..."

"Hey I got out of a couple of scrapes back then."

"Sounds more like you were the digging-your-way-deeper then getting out kind of guy."

"No not always."

"I bet your mom had her hands full with you. How did your mom take these things?"

"I don't know how she would have dealt with it, so I never told her. Actually the truth is, after my dad died, she couldn't have handle any crap from me."

"Your dad died? I am sorry I didn't know." she said placing her hand on his.

"He died when I was a baby so I didn't really get a chance to know him. Then my mom up and married a loser." he said standing up. He stared out the window, but it was too dark to see anything but the light from the moon and the stars.

"Yeah, my mom seems to find the frogs instead of the princes. Some were

so freaking' abusive…"

"I'm sorry to hear that." he said sitting back down beside her. "Hey at

least we know you won't settle for less."

"We do?"

"Yea, we do."

"So are you going to tell me about some things you did in your past or am I gonna have to weasel them out of you?"

"Ok, I can tell you some things, but it won't take long for the televisions

to come back on, Shal has to have ice cream every night before bed."

"Yeah, I know, I am usually right there with her."

"I didn't know that."

"Why would you, you were asleep."

"Good point, ok my wild and wholly days, part one."

"How many parts are there?"

"You will find out, now hush, so I can start."

"Fine, but you better make it good."

"Oh I will, don't worry."

"Ok good."

"You know, you remind me of a friend I had in high school."

"Really?"

"Yea, her name was Riley, we got in so much trouble together, like this one

time I remember we ended up in detention together."

"What did you two do?"

"We spray painted Mr. Smith Sucks on the outside of the building. He was our

Science teacher, I swear he had it in for us… one day he gave Ry an F on our science project so we did that to get even." There was something about the way he talked about his friend that made him seem a little sad.

"So you two were close, what happened? I mean where is she now? Was she a

mutant?"

"Yea, she was elemental, its how we got the paint so high up on the building…she uh... she died."

"I'm sorry." seemed the only thing Mari could think of to say, she wished

she could say more, but couldn't find the words. She wasn't sure why, but

she wanted to make the pain in his eyes go away. As much as the kiss earlier

had angered her, it had also been wonderful, but there could never be

anything between them, not along as he was with Shal. _I would never want to hurt Shal she is my friend. Whatever I wish there was between me and Brennan can never be._

"Thanks. I barely remember how it happened, how she died, but it's like my mind has shut it all out. I wish I could remember, but I can't." said Brennan.

"Maybe it's your hearts way of dealing with it."

"Yeah maybe."

She broke the long silence with her next question. "So how did you meet Zack and Zane?"

"Oh yeah, I never really answered that did I?"

"No you didn't," said Mari as she grinned at him.

"Ok, Riley introduced me to them. We were living in this old abandoned

house. You see I left home when I was like 15, and Riley left I guess

sometime after that. I guess you could say we rescued each other… and she saved my life." he paused and looked away from her, and then turned back. "Sorry didn't mean to get off track again."

"It's ok, I don't mind, it's obvious that you loved her."

"Yeah I did ...And part of me always will. Thanks for understanding," he said. " But back to the question at hand, after we found this abandoned house, we started staying there together, like some old married couple. Then one day, we were out walking around, and these dudes came up on us, riding motorcycles. I was ready to take them out, but Riley stopped me, and introduced her friends."

"Zack and Zane?"

"Yeah, and we hit it off. We all had the crappy family life story, and

decided to make our own family."

"And where did Gage come in?"

"She came in 2 weeks ago. She's Zack's girlfriend, they've been seeing each

other for about a year now."

"You mean Zane's girlfriend."

"Damn twins, yeah I mean Zane's girlfriend. You would think the hair color

difference would help."

"So you don't know her well. I have been trying to get to know all the new

members. So far, I really get along with Melodie and Rosalie the most. And of course Lulu and Shelly are sweet, but it would be nice if they shared the truffles. Dasi was already a friend, and of course you, Shal and Jesse. Lexa is cool, if

you like abrasive people." she joked.

"Yeah she's abrasive alright."

"And I think once I get to know her, me and Emma will be good friends."

"You will like her."

"I already like her, I just mean being friends with someone is difficult for

me, it is hard for me to trust, you know."

"Yeah I know. I am the same." he said as the television for the kitchen came

on. "What did I tell you, ice cream time."

"But that's not Shal, it's Lexa, Lulu and Shelly."

"Just trust me all right. Shal will be there in a minute, watch."

When Shal, Emma, Dasi and Skylar made it to the kitchen, they found Lexa, Lulu and Shelly up already eating ice cream. Shal said, "Hey you guys better save some for us."

"Hey we bought plenty today, especially chocolate." said Lulu, as she put a spoon full in her mouth.

"Good, I will get some more bowls," said Skylar.

"So what are all of you doing up?" asked Lexa.

"We were talking, and now we want ice cream like normal girls," said Shal.

"What were you talking about? Or is it none of my business?" asked Shelly.

"We were talking about how we meet each other." said Skylar.

"Cool." said Lulu.

"So why not continue?" asked Lexa.

"Good idea," said Emma. "Lulu, how did you meet Shelly?"

"Well, it was 9 years ago, we were 7 I think, and anyway I moved from New York to California. I moved into the house next door to Shelly. We started hanging out some, and soon realized we had more in common then either imagined."

"Yeah and little did she know how much of a pain it was going to be, being my friend." said Shelly.

"I wish you wouldn't say that, Shelly."

"Well it's true. I was very shy, and because of my hair and my eyes, kids picked on me, Lulu always defended me, and got beat up trying to do so." said Shelly.

"Yeah, until I learned to kick back!" joked Lulu.

"Yeah, then we turned the tables, and everything. But she started it, I never would have had the courage to stand up and fight back if it weren't for her."

"Yes you would have, but I am glad I was there."

"Me too," said Shelly, giving her best friend a hug.

"Ok my turn." said Lulu. "Emma, how did you met Michael? Who by the way is very cute."

"Yeah he is, and I met him a little over a year ago, before my 'death'. I told Adam about Bryce finding my friend's place, and we both decided that I needed to hide before Bryce found me. Adam had just come back from his mission with Michael where they killed Ashlocke. Adam introduced me to Michael, and together we set up a plan for Michael to help keep me safe. So we left and went to Wolf Lake, where we pretended to be married long enough that we really did fall in love."

"Aw, how romantic," said Shelly.

"Yeah, very." said Shal, she couldn't be more happy for Emma.

"Thanks, Lexa your awfully quiet." said Emma.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. You said Adam didn't know about Bryce until after you told him right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause, 1 month before you 'died' I was at Sanctuary, Emma and I told him."

"What?" asked Shal and Emma at the same time.

"I told Adam you were in danger from Bryce."

"How did you know?"

"Because Ashlocke was getting Intel, and passing it on to members of the Strain, and to Aaron Michaels, who told us about it, after we took him from the hospital room."

"What hospital room?"asked Shal.

"Oh I remember he was the driver who crashed his car into the diner!" said Emma."The one who almost killed Jesse."

"Yeah him, Emma I can't believe he hasn't told you after all this time." said Lexa.

"We aren't talking about Adam anymore are we?" asked Emma, sensing Lexa was holding back something.

"Yeah, Aaron Michaels, wasn't who he said he was, which is why Adam had me rescue him, before Shal could kill him."

"Oh no," said Shal. "I remember now, Adam told me later, Emma, it's Michael."

"What?"

"Yeah, Shal's right, Michael was a member of the Strain, so Gabriel wouldn't be able to find him. Emma I'm sorry." said Lexa.

"I guess I already knew it, but I never really thought about it. Adam told me some of it before I left, I guess he thought I had already figured out the rest. Or that Michael would tell me." said Emma, remembering the day Adam told her and Brennan he had a son, and now she was wondering why she didn't see it, why she had never put it together. It wasn't like Mike had lied to her, he probably thought Adam had already told me. _I will have to talk to him later._

Shal sat there with all the info swimming in her head, she felt like there was more but she couldn't put her finger on it, and then like a flash it all came back to her, "It was you!" she said to Lexa.

"What?"

"It was you who knocked me out in that alleyway! It's your fault I was captured by Tyler and taken to Ashlocke!"

"Is that how you ended up there?" asked Lexa. "I remember knocking you out, but I never knew that was what caused you to be captured."

"How long have you known?" asked Shal.

"Since the first day I came back to Mutant X."

"I would kill you if it weren't for one thing."

"What thing?"

"That if you hadn't done that, I would have never found Jesse alive. And he would be in that damn pod right now." she said with tears in her eyes. "So thanks.

"Shal, I never meant to hurt you or anything. I know I wasn't the easiest thing to get along with when I joined Mutant X, but I am trying now to be a better person. But I am sorry for knocking you out."

"Forget about it, I know you aren't the same person you were then. And we both know why," said Shal without thinking, wishing she hadn't said anything, she glanced at Dasi.

"What?" asked Dasi.

"Dasi, don't worry," said Lexa. "Shal was just reminding me that it took someone to teach me how to trust."

"Jesse." said Dasi. "I understand, he taught me the same."

"Lexa." said Lulu.

"Yeah?"

"How did you meet Max?"

"Oh crap, I knew I shouldn't have started this." she said rolling her eyes.

"Come on Lexa, we have all told, now it's your turn." said Shal.

"Ok, fine. Max joined Mutant X-1 a month after I did. I was 16, he was 17, and very cute, even then."

"And?" asked Shal.

"And what?"

"And tell us about your friendship."

"Well it started out as a group thing, Dasi, Mari, Gerald, Max, and me always went to the movies every Friday, and just hung out and relaxed."

"Yeah it was fun, then one night if I recall ..." started Dasi but was stopped when Lexa put her hand over her mouth. As the other girls broke out laughing, Lexa let go. "Lexa?"

"Go ahead big mouth."

"Ok, if you insist, one night Lexa, well I better start at the beginning, Lexa had a crush on this guy that ran the concession stand at the movie theater. One night, she got her heart broken when he wasn't there, cause he was on a date."

"Shut up," said Lexa. "It wasn't that big a deal."

"Yea? Then why were you crying the whole way home?" asked Dasi.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were, and when we made it home, you went to bed without eating, and stayed in your room until Max went after you."

"Yeah I remember that."

"You two were laughing when he finally got you to come and join us. What did he say that was so funny?"

"He said we should get married," she said standing up to put her bowl in the sink. Everyone could tell the mood had changed.

"I never knew Lexa, I'm sorry."

"No big deal, it was a joke anyway. He said that if we were still single when I turned 25, then we should get married."

"Are you sure he was joking?" asked Shal. "Cause the way he has been looking at you lately, I think he meant it."

"He might have back then, but that was before I betrayed him. The best I can hope for now is to be his friend."

"I still think there is more," said Shal. "Just look at him next time you are talking to him. And then you can tell me I am wrong."

"Why can't I just say your wrong now?" she joked.

"Cause you know I'm not."

"Whatever Shal, goodnight girls, I need to get some sleep. Adam says I can start training again tomorrow."

"Lexa, would you mind if I joined you in the dojo, I need to learn how to fight better." said Shelly. "I can kick really well, but I need to learn more."

"Of course you can, and me together with Shal here, we will make you into one lean and mean fighting machine."

"Thanks."

"No problem. See you girls tomorrow."

After Lexa exited the kitchen, Shal couldn't resist saying, "So any of you believe her?"

"Not a chance." said Dasi. "She wants Max, and he wants her, we all know it, and so does she."

"Well as long as we all agree," said Shal. "I'm going to bed too."

"Night Shal." said Dasi. "Thanks for our talk, I think I am going to head back to the hospital and be with Jesse."

"When he wakes up, call me," said Shal.

"Will do, goodnight."

"Night."

"Goodnight Lulu." said Shelly.

"Night sweetie."


	10. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer: Duh!**

**Josh: I read your review, and almost screamed at myself, I didn't forget you, and sorry you thought that. I meant to put at the bottom of the last chapter that I had decided to cut the chapter and continue the Friends Chapter Part Two, but I posted before I wrote it, so sorry. So here is your chapter, where you show up more, lol**

**Rosalie: Same for you, didn't mean to omit you, just ran out of room, it was after all 12 pages long, so I am sure you understand at least I hope you do.**

**Everyone else, thanks for the reviews, they mean so much!**

**Chapter 10: Girl Talk**

It was early morning, as Rosalie stood on the mountain that was the Haven's hideout, she loved coming up here and looking out at the vast area that was spread out before her. She watch as the sun started rising. It was a Feral's dream to work and feel free at the same time. She heard a noise behind her and turned to see Josh coming out of the door.

Josh was reading a some book and didn't even notice Rosalie until she almost walked into her. "Uh!" she yelped grabbing her chest. "You scared me to death!"

"Sorry, what are you reading that is so interesting?" asked Rosalie, trying to not laugh at the young empath.

"A new book called _Kambal. _You can borrow it when I am done."

"Cool. Why didn't you sense I as here?"

"Cause, well it hard to explain. When I am here, I don't try to sense things, cause I trust you guys."

"I think I understand, I don't know much about bing Psionic, or Empath, or anything other than Feral for that matter." she laughed.

"Yeah same here, I try to understand, but I barely understand my ability." she joked back.

"Yeah. Mind if we talk?" asked Rosalie.

"Sure," she said closing the book, and sitting on a rock, and watched as Rosalie sat down next to her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I guess I was wondering how the Empath thing works. I mean is it like being Psychic?"

"Well, in some ways yes, in others no. Most Empath's can only tell what others feel. But in my case I am a Precognitive Empath, which means I can see the future. But I can also change it, given enough time and info."

"Wow, that must be hard, knowing thing that are going to happen, and trying to stop it, only to watch it happen anyway."

"Yea it is hard." she says as she looks down at her feet.

"I'm sorry I didn't meant to make you feel bad."

"I know you didn't, but your right, it does hurt." she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What is the one thing you wish you could go back and change?" asked Rosalie. "I mean the thing that hunts you the most."

"Well, I guess it would have to be my mom dying." she said. "I was 16 and I hugged my mom one morning, and saw her die in a vision. I spent the whole day trying to prevent it, and thought I had. But that night my dad and I sat down to wait for her to come home..." she paused. "And then the cops showed up, and said she had been stabbed in a parking lot by an unknown assailant. Just like I had saw it in my vision."

"Oh no, Josh, I am so sorry honey." Said Rosalie as she pulled the girl closer. "I didn't mean to bring up a sad memory."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Josh, as she pulled away from Rosalie.

"What do you mean? I would never intentionally hurt you, or anyone else for that matter."

"Then why did you ask me about it?" she yelled, as she stood up and turned to face Rosalie. "Why did you ask me about the one that hunts me the most?"

"Because I was curious, I wasn't thinking that it might be .." she closed her mouth and looked down. "I wasn't thinking."

"I'm sorry, I know you aren't a bad person, I just .. it's hard thinking about her, and the fact that I didn't save the one person I loved more than anything."

"I am so sorry Josh, if I had known... but I shouldn't have asked. I should have known that if it hunted you, it hurt." she feel silent, not knowing what else to say to comfort the young girl. "I have never lost someone like that, but I have lost friends, I know it isn't the same, but it hurts."

"Yeah it does." said Josh as she sat back down next to Rosalie. She knew the girl hadn't meant to dredge up the feelings she had, so she decided to let it go, for now.

"I remember I had this friend, years ago, I guess I was about 16 at the time. I used to stay over at her house, her name was Janice, and she was a normal girl, not a mutant. My only normal friend, ever."

"Those are hard to find when you are a mutant."

"Tell me about it, anyway, we had grown up together since about the age of 7, I think. I told her all my secrets, but one."

"That you were a mutant?"

"How did you guess?" she joked. "That's the one. And one day that secret came back to bite me in the you know what."

"What happened?" asked Josh. "Unless it too painful to talk about."

"Well it is painful, but only cause of how it still makes me feel. One day she found out, and as I suspected she freaked out and wouldn't talk to me for weeks, then one day she came over to my house, and told me that some guy was at school asking about me. He had asked her about me, and asked where I was. From the description she gave me, it was Eckhart."

"Did she tell him?"

"No, she said she didn't care that I was different, I was still her friend, and she didn't rat out friends."

"Aww, that nice."

"Yeah, two days later, two agents confronted us both in the park on our way home from school, I fought as hard I could, so did she, for a non-mutant. But it all ended when one of the agents shot her." she choked.

"Oh my God." was the only thing Josh could think of to say.

"I was taking away by the agents, and she was left to die, alone. No one should ever die alone, Josh."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Genomex was only able to keep for about 2 months before I escaped. But I could never go back home, so I called my dad, and he said he would come get me, and we would move, but instead, he sent a van, with guys with straight-jackets. The jerk had me committed!"

"To a mental institution?"

"Yea, and guess who my roommate was?"

"Who?"

"Shal!"

"Whoa, so you two met while in.." she paused. "How long were you two there?"

"A few weeks, they tried everything they could to break us both, the even beat us to break our spirits."

"That's awful." said Josh. "How did you two get out of there?"

"One night, they were beating as usual, but on this night, we fought back." she smiled. "We fought our ways out of there, and we lived together for about a year after that, then went our separate ways, she joined Mutant X, I joined another group of mutants underground."

"So together and separate, you two were fighters." she grinned.

"Hell yea!"

"Do I look someone who can fight?" asked Josh.

"Well you look someone who could hold her own."

"I'm a black belt in Taekwondo."

"Wow, never figured you for the type."

"Why?"

"Cause your the size of a toothpick."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, come on let's go inside, breakfast should be ready in awhile."

"Shal isn't cooking is she?" asked Josh. "I heard she can't cook very well."

"No she isn't, and believe me, those that say she can't cook, are right."

Both girls started laughing as they went inside.

**Ok short I know, but I just wanted all of you to get to know the members of Mutant X better. Next chapter should rock your world, or at least I hope I does.**

**Melodie, I almost am to the point that I need that chapter I let you beta, please tell me you didn't delete it? Lol.**

**Don't worry, if you did I still have my copy, errors and all.**


	11. You've Got Mail

**Disclaimer: If I owned Mutant X I wouldn't be broke right now. So here it is, I don't own Mutant X, or anything else for that matter.**

**Thanks for all your reviews! I love all of you reviewers, I wouldn't keep writing if I wasn't getting reviews, and good ones at that. If I was getting bad ones I would quit, lol.**

**I know my last chapter was very long( two parts) and it had to be. My next 2 or 3 chapters won't be that long I promise, just a few pages. Like this one for instance, is only as long as I could make it, without losing the feeling.**

**Gelf, Rosalie, Melodie, Aniki, Imjuzakyd, there is a special note at the bottom of this for all of you! But read the chapter first! And review!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 11: You've Got Mail!**

Shalimar was awakened by the ringing sound of her cell phone that was on her night stand. "Hello?"

"Shal, it's me Dasi."

"Hey, is Jesse alright?"

"Yeah, hold on a minute."

Shalimar wanted to scream, she had been woken up from a great dream, only to be told to hold on. _I am going to teach her something when she gets home!_

"Hey Shal," said a voice on the other line.

"Jesse!" she shrieked. "Your awake!"

"Yeah, I just woke up a few minutes ago. Dasi told me how worried everyone was."

"Yeah we were, how do you feel?"

"Like I jumped out of a 2 story window and landed on my head."

"Well you did jump, but you only whacked our head." she joked.

"Tell that to my head." he joked back. It was so good to hear his voice.

"Hey, let me change and I will be right there. I can't wait to see your blue eyes looking back at me, did Dasi tell you that we thought you died."

"Well that's cause I did, at least I had a nightmare that I did. The whole white light thing."

"Don't tell me that."

"Sorry Shal, but whatever happened I am here, so hurry up and get here already."

"Ok, I am on my way, give me 15 minutes."

"Ok, can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what?"

"Bring food."

"I will have to get Emma to cook something."

"That works, after all I don't want to die eating your cooking."

"Hey! Just for that I just might cook."

"Wait, ok I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Ok, I will see what I get scrounge up, ok?" laughed Shal.

"Good, cause I am starving, and all I am looking at is green jello."

"Ewe, ok I will be there in 15 to 20 minutes."

"Ok, I will be right here."

"Bye Jesse."

"Bye Shal."

As Shal got out of bed, she was feeling better than she every imagined she could. Her best friends was awake, and alive. She still didn't know where Brennan or Mari was. She regretted yelling at him just before the mission started. _What if that is the last words I ever get to say to his face? Ok, enough thinking like that, Jesse is awake, and I forbid this day to be bad._

Shal walked into the kitchen where Emma was busy cooking breakfast for everyone. "Hey Emma. What are you fixing?"

"Morning Shal, I am fixing pancakes. Want some?"

"Sure do, and I also need some to take with me."

"Where?"

"To see Jesse. He's awake, and starving."

"He awake!" exclaimed Emma. "Let me make you a plate real fast, and you can eat while I fix some for Jesse."

"Ok, while you are doing that I will check my e-mails real fast."

"Alright, I will come get you when they are ready."

"Thanks," said Shal as she walked out of the kitchen and toward one of the 4 computers in the living room area. She turned on the computer and sat down, when the AOL sign on screen came on she typed in her screen name and password.

"You've Got Mail." said the voice.

"Hey Shal," said Lexa as she came up and sat down at another computer beside Shal.

"Morning Lexa."

"Big surprise here, I have no new emails."

"Well if it makes you feel better I only have one, and it says Video message, so I think it is Spam."

"Well you never know, maybe you won a million dollars," joked Lexa.

"Yeah right." laughed Shal. "Hey you want to watch whatever with me?"

"Sure. What does the e-mail say?"

As they both started reading, it became clear that it was not Spam, but something far more important.

_**EMAIL:**_

_Dear Ms. Shalimar Fox_

_Attached you will find your first clue at to where your boyfriend is. During the next week, I will send you clues, at the end of the week if you can tell me where he is, I will release him, if not. I WILL KILL HIM!_

_1 week! Happy hunting! And feel free to let your friends help you, but be careful who you trust._

_Signed _

_AB_

_**END OF EMAIL**_

"Oh my God!" said Lexa. "Hurry up open the video."

"Ok, hold on." said Shal, she couldn't believe it. She was happy to know he was alive, but hated knowing his life was in her hands.

_**Video:**_

_We see Brennan and Mari sitting on the floor against a wall._

"_Yea, guys don't feel it the way we girls do either." said Mari_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Guys think love is something that can go for a few months and end. And that's fine with them. But girls want something to last forever."_

"_And you think guys don't?"_

"_Some guys do, I admit that, just not any of the losers I have ever met."_

"_Well maybe you should aim higher."_

"_Maybe I should. But I don't want to get hurt again."_

"_Sometimes you have to risk it, in order to find something worth keeping forever."_

"_Yea, and when did you get all philosophical?"_

"_I'm not, was just thinking out loud." _

"_Brennan, why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_Cause I was wondering why a girl as beautiful as you would ever have a problem finding a guy."_

"_I said I had a problem finding nice guys."_

_Brennan kisses Mari, and she pushes him away. "Why did you just do that?"_

"_I don't know; I just did."_

"_I thought you were different, but apparently you are like all the other guys."_

"_What?"_

"_You're with Shalimar!" she yelled._

"_I know, I don't know what I was thinking."_

"_I don't know, but it better not happen again. You might not care about her, but I do!"_

"_I care about her, but..."_

_**VIDEO FADES OUT**_

"Shal, are you alright?"

"He kissed her."

"I know sweetie, but you never know, the video could have been doctored."

"That was not doctored! You saw it, he kissed her!" yelled Shal.

"Look, we will find them, and then you can figure out what to do next."

"Yeah I am going to find them, and then I will kill him!" she said as she stood up from the desk. "I am going to see Jess, he woke up."

"That's great, tell him I will come to see him later, ok?"

"OK, see what you and the others can find out. See if you can find a clue in there, call me if you do."

"Alright I will get right on it, and Shal, don't drive yourself crazy being mad with him."

"I won't, I will save it for after we find him and Mari."

"Good idea."

"Be back later.

"Ok, I will call you if we find the clue."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Shalimar walked back into the kitchen. Emma had already finished breakfast and was setting the table. "Hey Shal, I left yours on the stove, and Jesse's is in that plastic case right there."

"Ok, thanks Emma, I will eat when I get back."

"Ok. Tell him I will see him later alright."

"I will."

Shal picked up the plastic carrying case Emma had put Jesse's food in and headed for the garage, she tried to shake the video out of her mind, but all she keep seeing and hearing was;

"_I care about her, but..."_

**Oh I love new twists, don't you? I hope all of you enjoy the little clues, right along with Shal and the others. Will any of you figure them out before I reveal it? Good luck!**

_**Gelf, Rosalie, Melodie, Aniki, Imjuzakyd,: I am giving each of you the opportunity to write a scene in my story involving the characters that are in fact you guys!**_

_**Just write a scene( or a chapter) involving your characters, and I will add it into my story, where ever it fits. I will only spell check, I won't edit, unless I have no choice,lol. But please, if you want write a scene, I don't care how long, or short it is**_

**_Melodie: this will great practice for you, and maybe give you a taste of writing so that you want more, and bless us with a story of your own._**


	12. Creation

**Disclaimer: duh!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, from what I am seeing my twist got all you worked up, and that makes me very happy. So not only is there a traitor amongst them, they are racing the clock to save Mari and Brennan from death.**

** Gelf, Rosalie, Melodie, and Josh: Thank you each for taking me up on my offer, there is no rush, and if you have questions about writing something, feel free to emai, me or leave it in review. Basically i just wanted to give you guys to write a little or alot something involving your characters.**

**And thanks to a review I got from Josh, I realized I made a slight funny. Apparently Jesse is awake, Brennan is doing stupid stuff, Shal is in a pain, and Emma is making pancakes,lol. While it was unintentional, it was kinda funny.. **

**Let's not forget the Creator and all his secrets. Which brings me to this chapter. It isn't very long, but I think it serves a purpose in my story.**

**Melodie: Thanks for Beta! Great job, I kept most of the changes. Hope you approve.  
**

**Enjoy! And review!!**

**Chapter 12: Creation**

As Emma put the last plate on the table Michael came in the room, and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome."

"Pancakes, my favorite."

"I know. Hey Mike?"

"Yeah."

"How come you never told me you were the driver of the car that almost killed Jesse?"

"What? Cause.. oh my God."

"What?"

"I thought you already knew. Adam, told me you did."

"Adam lied then."

"I lied about what?" asked Adam.

"Did you tell Mike that I knew he was the driver of the car that almost killed Jesse last year?"

"Yes, I did, cause I thought you did. Emma I am very sorry I thought after I told you I had a son, and that he was Ashlocke's brother that you had figured out the rest."

"I guess you were wrong dad." said Mike.

"Yeah he was." said Emma. "Ok, it wasn't done intentionally, so I forgive you both."

"Good cause there for a minute I thought you were going to send me to bed without pancakes." said Michael.

"Silly." said Emma as she kissed Michael quickly as the others starting piling in and grabbing the food.

Rosalie, Gage, Lulu, Shelly, Skylar, Max and Melodie all sat down, and passed the platter of pancakes around until everyone had gotten a couple, then placed the platter back in the center of the table. Everyone looked up as Lexa entered the room. "Hey everyone."

"Hey Lexa, have a seat." said Emma, with a smile.

"Thanks, everyone after breakfast I need all of you in the situation room." said Lexa.

"Why?" asked Adam.

"Cause, Shal got a clue about where Brennan and Mari are being held."

"She did? She didn't say anything to me before she left." said Emma.

"Well when you see the clue, you will know why."

"Alright."

"Dad." said Mike.

"Yes."

"Doesn't the Creator need food too?"

"The who?" asked Lexa.

"The Creator, he's the guy that cloned me." said Adam.

"I know who he is, but why does he care if the Creator is eating or not?"

"Cause he's here, while you were sleeping Shal and the girls captured him, and brought him here." said Emma.

"And we have to feed him?" asked Lexa.

"Yes we do." said Adam, "I'll go get him."

"I'll set a place for him." said Emma.

"Hello enemy!" said Lexa. "You don't have to be so nice."

"Yes, I fact I do. Cause without him we wouldn't be here."

"And that would be so bad?" asked Lexa as she got up and went into the kitchen.

"I'll go after her." said Max.

_**In the kitchen...**_

"Lexa." said Max.

"What?"

"Will you please come back and eat your breakfast."

"Not with him."

"Then with me." he said walking over to her. "Look, if you want you can interrogate him all through breakfast."

"And ask him what? Why the hell did you make Adam? So he could screw up more lives living out his sick fantasy."

"Yeah that's a good starter." joked Max. "Come on, afterwards we can go and see this clue of yours, and later maybe we can go to the movies."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Maybe, depends on what your answer is."

"Alright, a movie sounds great."

"Good, then it's a date, now can we please go finish breakfast?"

"Sure." she says as the both head back into the kitchen where the Creator is seated, right next to Adam.

_**After 20 minutes of eating in silence .....**_

The silence was unbearable for Emma, but not as unbearable as the flood of emotions that all seemed to be hitting her at once, she had to do something to make it stop. "Excuse me, Creator? Whatever your name is, by the way what is your name?"

"Sam."

"Alright Sam, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Why did you create Adam?"

"Cause I needed help to fix what I had done. You see Adam isn't the first person to create mutants by accident. That was me, but as my time was running out, I realized I would never find where I had made my mistake in my lifetime. So I was reborn sort of speak, in Adam."

"So he was supposed to help you fix the mistake, but instead he recreated the mistake."asked Rosalie.

"In a way yes, but that was apart of my plan, he had to recreate the mistake, so that he would want to find a cure as much as I did."

"So there are older mutants out there?" asked Mike.

"A few, not a lot. Less then 15, the rest sadly didn't live past their 30s."

"So why did you create mutants?" asked Skylar.

"Well first off, creating a mutant was an accident. I was trying to create a superhuman. Someone who could fight disease, but like Adam I ended up creating mutants. And I tried for over 55 years to discover where I went wrong. Using some of my own mutants to test, and in the end, created Adam to complete what I would never succeed at doing."

"Finding your mistake?" asked Lexa.

"Yes."

"Well here's a clue, maybe you shouldn't have played God." said Max.

"I wasn't trying to play God, I thought God had given me the knowledge to create super humans that could fight disease, but I was wrong."

"Yea you were." said Max, as he got up and put his plate in the sink. "I'll meet all of you in the situation room."

"Yeah, I am right behind you." said Skylar.

"Was Adam the only clone you created?" asked Emma.

"No, there was another, you all know him as Mason Eckhart."

"Are you serious?" asked Shelly. "Adam and Mason are polar opposites."

"Yeah, they were in the end, but in the beginning, they were the same."

"Why the difference in the end?" asked Skylar.

"Cause Mason was more like me, Adam was his own person, with his own mind."

Without a word, Lulu, Shelly and Lexa all joined Skylar in walking out. Emma got up and put her plate in the sink. "I will do the dishes later Adam."

"Don't worry about it honey I will do them." said Mike, as he stood up putting his plate in the sink and putting his arm around Emma as they walked out.

"Was it something I said?" asked Sam.

"No, it was something you did." said Adam.

**Well how am I doing so far? I am about half way through now, and hope I am keeping this story alive. The next chapter will be Jesse, Jesse and more Jesse!**

**Till next chapter!**


	13. Jesse

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**A/N: Last chapter I let it be known that Jesse was awake, this chapter begins, Jesse is waking up from a nap. Shal is also here, cause as I stated in my last chapter, she was going to visit him.**

**This chapter is about Jesse, it's not long, basically I needed a filler chapter, and we all needed a Jesse fix right? Duh!**

**Chapter 13: Jesse**

Dasi sat in the chair next to Jesse's bed. The talk with Shalimar had really helped ease her mind about Jesse and Melodie. She knew there had been girls before her, and she wanted to Jesse's only one now. But he hadn't given her any indication that he wanted that type of relationship with her.

For her it had started on that train ride. Part of her was under Dominion control at the time, the rest was falling in love with Jesse. She didn't know exactly when it happened, maybe it was the train ride, or the time they spend together while he was recuperating from being shot. All she knew for sure was she loved him.

She had made it up in her mind that after he recovered from being in this coma, and returned to Haven, she would ask him. Then at least she would know where she stood.

Her eyes caught the slight movement in Jesse's mouth and she realized he was waking up from his nap.

"Hey." he said weakly. His voice was barely above a whisper, but it sounded great to Dasi.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Yeah." he said, as he tried to move before a sharp pain made him think better of it. "Hey were you there when I got hurt?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause I can't remember all of it."

"You don't have to remember it, it's over now. Just get better."

"When I woke up a few hours ago, you told me I had been in this coma for a week. I got the feeling you weren't telling me something."

"Yeah, we actually thought you had died."

"Well I don't know if it was real or not, but I remember something like that. And I remember you screamed or something."

"Yeah, I guess we were linked telepathically."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So do you remember what brought you back?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"You."

"What?" she said as her heart skipped a beat.

"I had to tell you something."

"You held on cause you had to tell me something?" she said, her heart feeling like it was now racing a mile a minute.

"Yeah. But I can't remember what it was."

"Oh, well maybe you will remember later, whatever it was I am thankful it brought you back to us." she said. She was disappointed cause she had hoped he was going to say he loved her, but he didn't. She didn't want him to know she was hurt. "Let me go get the doctor so he can check you out, now that you are awake."

**Two hours later .....**

Dasi was sitting in the hallway when the doctor came out of Jesse's room, "How is he?"

"He's doing quite well considering all that he has been through."

"Doctor, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Does he have amnesia?"

"No why do you ask?" the doctor asked.

"Oh I was just wondering he said he couldn't remember the accident, and he has forgotten other things." she said not wanting to let on that it was more personal than that.

"I mean it might take him time to remember stuff that happened before the accident, but I find no signs of amnesia."

"Oh, he said he had wanted to tell me something, but he forgot." she laughed and rolled her eyes to hide her feelings.

"Is your name Dasi by any chance?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I can help then, as you know we lost him on the operating table for awhile there. When we brought him back, he said something just before completely passing out."

"What did he say?"

"I love you, Dasi."

"Thank you doctor." was all she could think to say, the doctor had only confirmed her suspicion of what Jesse was going to tell her.

As she walked back into Jesse's room, she walked over to him, and sat down on his bed. "Jess? You awake?"

"Yeah." he said as he opened his eyes.

"I have something to tell you, I wanted to wait to you were better, but I have to do this now, before I chicken out, and never say it. I love you!"

"What?"

"I love you, I don't know when or where it started, but I love you Jesse."

"Dasi, I love you too." he said as he reached up and placed his hand on her check, and moved his hand to around behind her neck, he pulled her toward him. He slowly leaned up and met her lips with his.

A million thoughts were running through her mind, but mostly her body was drowning in the sensations of the kiss that went deeper than anything. He pulled away from her, and leaned back against the pillow. "You want to lay here next to me?" he said indicating the hospital bed.

"Sure." she said as he slide over to give her enough room, but she didn't need to much. She was satisfied just to be in his arms.

Shal walked down the hall toward Jesse's room, her mind was still racing over the video she had just seen. She couldn't believe that Brennan had kissed Mari. Even from the video it appeared that Mari cared more about her heart than he did. But she didn't want to think about that, she wanted to see her best friend.

She rounded the corner only to find Dasi sleeping in one of the chairs outside his room. She walked over to her, sat the plastic tray with Jesse's food in the floor beside her. She reached over and placed her hand on Dasi, "Dasi?"

"Uh."

"You are going to get a creak in your neck."

"Shal?"

"Yea, sorry to wake you."

"Where's Jesse?"

"In his room, let me," she said as she stood up. "Oh, the doctor is in there."

"He is?" she said rubbing her eyes. _Oh no, tell me it wasn't. I was a dream._

"You alright?"

"No!" she said as she buried her head in her hands. "It was a dream."

"What was?"

"He said he loved me." she said placing her head against the wall behind her chair. "But is was a dream."

"I hate those dreams. Look the first time he says it, will be better I swear."

"But he doesn't feel the same way, I am just fooling myself."

"Look I can tell he likes you,, but he is the only one who knows for sure how much he likes you."

"Yeah well I am tired of waiting. I going in as soon as the doctor is out of there." she said as she stood up, the doctor exiting the room.

"How is he?" asked Shal, as she stood up next to Dasi.

"He is good, although he is complaining that he wasn't to go home. I told him I would only release him if I knew that where he as going was a safe place for him."

"Well our home is very safe, but he has to able to leave the hospital, before we will take him."

"Very well, I will review his last test, and will know if he is able to go yet. Adam has brief me a little bit, your friend is in a good hands."

"Thanks, we appreciate everything you have done so far."

"You more than welcome," the doctor said with a smile. "And you young lady must be his girlfriend?" he asked looking as Shal.

Dasi caught the look, and it felt like a kick in the stomach.

Shal answered, "No, why would you think that?"

"Cause while I was talking to him, I caught him looking out here at you, with a look... maybe I was wrong."

"What look?" asked Dasi.

"One that said I love you." he said as he walked away.

"Dasi, don't freak out, Jesse knows I brought food, let me go in a give him this, and I will leave and you can talk to him, alright?"

"Alright, unless I change my mind." she said as Shal opened the door and walked in to see Jesse. Dasi walked over to the door and watched Jesse's face light up when he looked at Shal, he never lit up like that around her. She picked up her jacket, and walked toward the door that said STAIRS. _I am going to the roof I need some fresh air._

"Hey Jess."

"Hey, good to see you."

"Good to see you too," she said leaning over to gently hug him. "Brought you some of Emma's pancakes."

"Oh God, I had forgotten she was alive." he grinned. "My memory is very shaky."

"Understandable." she answered.

"So what were you talking to Dasi about?" he asked. "I saw you two outside the door a minute ago."

"So is she the one who were grinning at?" she laughed. "Why don't you just tell her you like her?"

"What?"

"Tell her you like her."

"Shal, I.."

"Hey it's between you two. The doctor is checking to see if you can home or not."

"Good, I want to go home."

"Not as bad as I want you home." she said smiling at him. He was alike a little brother to him, and she would die if she lost him.

"Where's Dasi anyway?"

"She is just outside in the hallway, said we needed time alone."

"Good, cause there is something I need to tell you before she comes in."

"Alright, what is it?" she asked.

As Jesse started telling her his little secret, she knew why he didn't want Dasi there. She was shocked, she couldn't speak for a moment and then said, "Jesse, I don't know what to say. Can I think about this? I mean it a lot to digest in one day."

"Yeah, take all the time you need, just tell me how you feel, when you figure it out, alright?"

"Alright," she said. "I will go check and see if they will release you today. I will send Dasi in."

"Don't tell her Shal."

"I won't, I don't want to hurt her."

"Neither do I. But it may be inevitable."

"Yeah, ok, I will be right back."

As Shal walked out of the room, she noticed Dasi wasn't there. _Oh no, please God tell me she didn't hear me and Jess. I have to find her!_

Shal followed Dasi scent all th way to the roof, where she found the girl standing next to the ledge. "Dasi?"

"What?" she said without turning around.

"What are doing up here?" she said, worried about the answer.

"I needed some fresh air." she said turning around to face Shal. "Did you need me for something?"

"Yeah, I am going to talk to the doctor about releasing Jesse, and he wants to see you."

"He does?"

"Yeah. Go ahead, I will find the doctor and join you guys when I get answers."

"Alright."

Dasi walked into the room, Jesse was laying on his back, he turned his head slightly to face her. He reached for the control, and raised the head of the bed up. "Where were you?"

"On the roof."

"Why?"

"Needed air."

"You alright?" he asked, noticing she had barely spoke to him since coming in.

"No, I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"Ok I will just tell you. I love you!"

"What?"

"I love you Jesse."

"Dasi I don't know what to say." he said as he reached for her hand. She reached our for him. She leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips.

"You don't have to say anything, just say you will give me a chance."

Before Jesse could say anything, Shal walked back into the room followed by the doctor. "Well Mr Kilmartin, after talking with Ms. Fox here, I have decided to let you go home."

"What?" asked Dasi. "Are you crazy, he fell 2 stories and hit his head!"

"Dasi calm down, we can take care of him." said Shal, shocked at the way Dasi lashed out.

"No I don't think so, doctor he really should be here."

"I don't understand." said the doctor, as he glanced from Shal to Dasi. "He is able to leave, why would you want him to stay here, considering the risk of exposure for you all."

"I care more about his health than I do about exposing our dirty little secret."

"DASI!" yelled Jesse. She looked back at him and realized her hand had pressed against his broken ribs.

"Oh no, Jesse I am so sorry." she said. "But this proves my point, he isn't ready to come home."

"It isn't your decision," said the Feral as she moved to stand in front of Dasi, her eyes turning Feral. "It's Jesse's!"

"Well at least someone cares what I want."said Jesse.

"I care Jesse." said Dasi.

"Then why don't you want me coming home?" he asked. "You just told me you loved me, here's your chance to prove it!"

"Alright, you decide."

"Doctor, get my papers ready. I am going home."

"Already have them, Ms. Fox here signed you out."

"She what?" asked Dasi.

"Yeah, if you had shut up long enough, maybe I could have told you, Jesse asked me to sign him out, that's why I went to find the doctor."

"Oh."

"Could you two quit fighting, please." said Jesse. "Come on, I love you both."

"What?" said Dasi. "Did you just say?"

Before Jesse could answer she kissed him. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute.

Shal looked on as Dasi kissed Jesse. If Dasi could only know what Jesse had told her earlier. Then again, if she could just see Jesse right now, and how uncomfortable he was in that kiss, it would kill her.

**So how sappy was that? Ok, Dasi get off the back now, you got the first kiss! A fake one and 2 real ones. There may be more kisses throughout and much later in story. And only to the extent the we discussed, alright? And who knows maybe all you get, lol.**


	14. Dasimah

**Disclaimer: Neither me or Dasi own Mutant X.**

**This chapter was written by Aniki19(Dasi, to all of you). Thank you Dasi, you did a great job, the only thing I did was spell check and format. The rest is all her.**

**Rosalie: I never got an answer for sure about whether you wanted to write a chapter. I got a maybe, lol. Please let me know, it doesn't have to be long just a little something. If you have any questions, please feel free to email them to me. I tried to email you, but the address you have on , didn't work for me.**

**From Dasi's POV: She starts just outside Jesse's room, then ends up where she is standing on the roof. This is her POV of what happened up there. Good job girl!**

**Chapter 14: Dasimah**

_'Shal has been in the room with Jesse for fifteen whole minutes already and What is taking her so long?' _Dasi thought to herself. She stole a glance at the door and then stared at the clock by the wall beside her for the umpteenth time.

While waiting for Shalimar to be done with her mothering, she had time to contemplate about her dream. She wondered whether the dream is like a premonition and '_oh God and how I wish it was_.' But as much as she would like it to be true, it was really up to Jesse; '_it won't be fair if it was a one-sided affair.'_ Worse, she frowns and '_what if he has no feelings for me at all?'_

_'Stop it Dasi! Its just a stupid infatuation you have with him!'_ She scolded herself. _Sure, we share a lot of things in common and he does have a really cute grin, but its just a stupid crush, right? And yet, why do I feel that it is so right! What is this feeling and is it love? _Shaking her head, she got up and moved towards the room; determined to see Jesse before her courage leave her in the lurch.

She stopped short of entering the room and turned the door knob.

"Don't tell her Shal." she heard Jesse say.

"I won't, I don't want to hurt her." said Shal.

And just as quietly, Dasi closed the door and walked away. Tears brimming in her eyes. '_Tell me what? What will hurt me?'_ She quicken her steps just in case Shalimar went out of the room. She don't think she could face them. '_Not yet; I don't have the strength.'_

Coming to a corner she notice a staircase leading to the roof. '_Good, I could do with some fresh air and more thinking. If nothing else I can always jump!'_

_

* * *

_

**On the rooftop...**

Staring down at the view for miles, Dasi moved on to the ledge and sat down. Somehow, up here, the tears seems to melt away and hmm, maybe it was just the wind that calmed her. She knew that portion of conversation was not meant for her ears and for an instance, she wished she didn't hear it and '_but it's too late now, isn't it, Dasimah?'_

Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed down and knew that no matter what happens and whatever the hurtful secret was, she'll let Jesse know how she feels.

She heard the roof door click and turned to see Shalimar looking worried. "Das! There you are," Shal approached her almost cautiously. "And you're not gonna do what I think you might do, are you?"

Dasi laughed. "Nah, I have too much I wanna know before I do. So hows Jesse doing? Can I go see him yet?"

"Sure and I was just gonna go call for you, but you weren't there. What are you doing up here, anyway ...its freezing" Shal shivered.

The air was getting chilly. "Just trying to get some air came the quiet reply and and to clear my head."

"Come on, Jesse's waiting" Shal reached out a hand to pull Dasi from the ledge.

Taking a deep breath and reaching for the outstretch hand, Dasi made her way to see Jesse.

**OK that's all for now, still waiting for some of the chapters to come in, Gelf and Rosalie in particular, as I said before. Mari I have complete faith in you, I know you will get that chapter to me in time,lol.**

**Anyway, updates coming soon, after I get the chapters that are still out I will be able to get this out faster.**

**Melodie, Aniki, and Josh, thanks for getting your chapters to me. Have read all of them, and love them, look for them to get posted as soon as possible!**


	15. Lulu and Shelly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, sad but true. **

**This chapter was written by Gelf, who was nice enough to take me up on my offer to write a chapter involving her character. Almost everyone has sent their chapter to me, so as soon as I get all of them I will be able to get these chapters out faster.**

**A/N: While most of this this was written by Gelf, the part after the linewas written by me. Agent Burnett if you remember is the guy holding Brennan and Mari right now. When reviewing please remember there are two nervous authors here,lol.**

**On with the chapter( thanks Gelf!!)**

**Chapter 15: Lulu and Shelly**

While Lulu was in the bathroom taking a shower, Shelly logged onto the internet with her laptop and checked her email messages. There were a few in the sent box she didn't recognize, but then nobody else knew her password, not even Lulu. After being with the Dominion when they were younger with Lexa (who Shelly still didn't trust fully), both Lulu and Shelly had been very careful in leaving no footprints on their computer accounts. Shelly looked at the subject lines of the sent messages, but didn't recognize any of them.

Fearing computer viruses, she quickly deleted them without opening and then she checked her inbox once more. A message from their paypal account came up. "You have a deposit."

She logged into there and checked the account, completely intrigued. The recent activity showed three deposits of several thousand dollars each. They were marked as "refunds."

Lulu and had never made deposits that big into their account. They used this account mostly for the few restaurants that paid them electronically for Lulu's truffles, instead of cash. But it had been over three weeks since they had taken a delivery of truffles to any of those places.

Lulu finished drying off and come out to find Shelly looking scowling at the computer. "What's up?" Shelly turned the screen to Lulu, "Do you know anything about this?"

"No. That's news to me. Who sent us the refund?"

"It's gibberish to me."

"Well, we'd better not touch it then. It's probably a computer error."

Shelly did not feel that Lulu was lying to her, so she agreed to ignore the money.

Lulu finished getting dressed. "I'm hungry. Let's go get the last of that truffle ice cream we started last night."

Shelly sighed. Lulu was very single minded when it came to her truffles.Shelly liked them, but she didn't really have to have them every single day. Which reminded her, they were due to drop a load of truffles off to the fancy French restaurant.

"Lulu, we need to get that delivery of truffles done tomorrow. That one that always wants at least 50 lbs."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll run out early in the morning and get them. That patch over by the waterfall should be ready now."

Lulu dragged Shelly down the hallway. "Come on, before the others eat my truffle ice cream."

"Ok."

* * *

Agent X walked into her room and picked up her cellphone which was ringing. "Hello?"

"Where have you been? I have been trying to reach you all day?" asked Agent Burnett.

"I was out, sorry but I am trying to blend in here."

"Well you better cause we can't afford for any of the Mutant X members to find out the real reason you are there."

"I know sir, so why are you calling?"

"To let you know that the money is in place now. No one should be the wiser, and if all goes as planned you won't have to worry about them everfinding out who you are."

"Alright, so after this goes down, I am free right? No more working for the Dominion."

"As free as a bird."

"Good, I have to go, someone is coming."

"Will talk to you later."

"Alright bye."

**Alright that is all for now, thanks Gelf for giving me something to work with here, another angle I hadn't though of ..Hope you don't mind the little addition at the end..**

**Till next time...**

**P.S Rosalie, how is it coming? Just checking to see.. no rush, hehe!**


	16. Rosalie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X.**

**A/N: Just a note to let you know that the characters in this story are fiction, and in no shape or form are the based on real people, doesn't allow that. What I did was give a chance for some of you to have a character in this this story, name whatever you wanted , with whatever power you wanted. I gave a few people the chance to write a chapter that invloved their character, and they were nice enough to take me up on my offer, alright that said on with the story.**

**Credit for the chapter goes to Rosalie, so your reviews are for two, remember that,lol**

**Chapter 16: Rosalie**

Rosalie cringed as she walked into the dogo area to find Shalimar viscously pummeling a group of holographic G.S.A agents. Rosalie hadn't seen Shal this angry since they were 11. It had been the night they decided enough was enough and they were going to escape the mental hospital. Remembering it now Rosalie realized she had been just as angry and they were lucky they hadn't killed anyone.

_Rosalie and Shalimar sat in the middle of the padded room with their backs to the door. The two eleven year old girls had been in the same room for a couple of weeks. The doctors, and they used that term lightly and thought that they would both get better if they had someone their own age around. Seeing as how there was nothing wrong with them they became good friends and worked together to find a way out of the hospital. _

_It was a couple of days ago after what could very well be called the worst beating the girls decided that they wanted out of this place. They knew they weren't sick and they were happy with who they were; neither wanted to change. Rosalie sighed as she and Shal made their plan. Rosalie couldn't fathom how Shal had survived in the hospital for three years. She had only been in here for a year and she didn't think she'd last much longer. "How are we going to do this, Shal?" She asked looking toward the door._

_Shalimar's gaze followed hers. "We wait until they come in here to give us our 'meds'" Shalimar said the last bit with great disdain. "Then we…" She trailed off; she didn't know what they would do. Picking up again a minute later the eleven year old said what her feral side was telling her. "We do what they do to us…we beat them, hurt them, knock them out or something and then we run…"_

"_We don't stop until we are as far away from this place as possible. We have to stay together." Rosalie finished. They continued to talk about their plan and it seemed that the more they the wilder, their feral sides taking over. Survival was becoming their prime objective. _

_Night came and the orderlies opened the door. They entered cautiously; they had learned the hard way that the two girls could put up one hell of a fight if they felt like it. The doctors still refused to separate them. Looking around the orderlies let out a breath of relief, the girls were sitting quietly on their beds and didn't seem like they were going to try anything. _

_As soon as the orderlies got close enough however Shalimar and Rosalie sprung into action. Shalimar caught the first orderly with a knuckle punch straight to the jaw. While he was clutching at his jaw in pain Shal grabbed the night stick he had on him. Her eyes flashing yellow Shal lost any inhibitions she had and began pummeling the man. _

_Rosalie had gone for the second man only seconds after Shal began her attack. Rosalie just went for the first thing her sights, his privates. As the man doubled over in pain trying to protect himself from another shot to the groin Rosalie grabbed the stick he had dropped. Rosalie remembered all the times she had been beaten with it or one like it and with a growl her feral side took over. Rosalie vented her anger onto the man and beat him with the stick. _

_Neither eleven year old really knew what stopped them in their beating but when they did they could even fathom how they did the damage they saw. Both men were alive but not by much. There was blood everywhere. Looking at each other gasping for breath both girls turned and ran for the door. They reached the closest window as the alarms began to go off, someone knew what happened. _

_Panicking they both began to pound against the window trying to break it but the glass had wire mesh in it and wouldn't budge, it wouldn't even crack. Hearing a shuffle of feet near the east hallway their eyes flashed and they slowly made their way over. Seeing no one but their feral senses telling them someone was there the girls looked around. A voice from a room caught their attention. "Girls the window in here is open you can get out of here through it." _

_The girls both raised their eyebrows. "Why should we trust you? We can't even see you." Rosalie said distrust thick in her voice. The man smiled and stepped forward. He was tall with curly brown hair and looked like he sincerely wanted to help them._

_"Who are you?" Shalimar asked._

_The man only shook his head. "I can't tell you that yet Shalimar but trust I want to get you out of here but we must move quickly." _

_Rosalie's eyes flashed feral. "How did you know her name? Why should we trust you?" Both girls were starring at the man with extreme distrust. Before he could reply however two burly orderlies came down the hall. The young man grabbed both girls without a thought and shoved them in a room and shut the door. _

_Through it they could hear the man tell the orderlies that he had not seen them. They both gasped in shock, the man really did want to help them. The eleven year olds made their way over to the window and tried to figure out a way down. They both spun around when the door opened and the man entered. "Why are you helping us?" Rosalie asked in a timid voice, she had learned the hard way that people usually only pretended to care._

_The man sighed. "Because most of this is my fault…" _

Rosalie was jerked out her memories when a new revelation came to mind. The man had never told them his name but thinking about it now she knew it had been Adam. Shalimar came over to her and grabbed one of the towels. "What's up, Rosalie?"

Shaking her head Rosalie spoke. "Just thinking." Shal smiled and began to walk away. When she had reached the door Rosalie called out. "Hey Shal you remember that guy who helped us escaped that hospital?"

Shal turned. "Yeah, why?"

"I think it might have been Adam. I mean he did say most of it was his fault…"

Shal smiled. "And we all know how much Adam loved to say that. I never thought of that but it does make sense."

**Rosalie, since I can't review my own story, this is my review of your chapter:**

**You did a great job, great detail and insight. That you for honoring me with your work.**

**My chapters will be coming out alot faster now, as i have all chapters but 1 now, so get ready!**


	17. Mari

**Disclaimer: I do not own MUtant X, neither does Mari, who wrote this chapter**

**Mari: I added some things, just like we discussed.**

**Josh: See i updated,lol. **

**Please remember there are two authors awaiting reviews, thanks in advance. I have about 7 chapters ready to go after this one, yeah I've been busy. Thank s Josh for the extra push I needed**

**Chapter 17: Mari**

Mari looked at the camera's as the small breakfast group broke up and the people she had come to know as her friends each went their separate ways. She was glad that Jesse was ok and awake, maybe now Dasi could relax a little knowing he was gonna be ok. It irked her that there was a traitor in the midst of the place that was her home, and here she was locked up in God knows where with... Brennan. "They're in trouble and they don't know it."

"They're smart, they'll figure it out soon."

"Oh you mean like when Dasi poisoned you guys and you didn't know?"

"That wasn't her fault and you know it."

"That wasn't my point, Jell-O for brains. We didn't know that she was being controlled till she almost killed you guys."

"You brought us back."

"We can't wait for them to figure this out on their own, it might be too late by then." she stood up and walked to the far end of their prison looking at each and every screen. "Bren… who do you think could do this?"

"I don't know but I'll tell yah one thing they had to have had help to get the drop on all of us at the warehouse like that."

Mari looked at the other active camera's at the people that had come into the Haven trying to figure out which one of her new friends had done this. "I can't believe this is happening again."

Looking back at her teammate she frowned. "What?"

Brennan gets up and stands behind her, "Take a look at that monitor." Mari looks at the one that's pointed out. "What about it."

"You can't really see it too good but it looks like someone's making a phone call."

"SO?"

"Think about it, everyone of these monitors the camera's have been pretty clear about who they're watching. Whys that one the only one that isn't decent?"

"What you think…"

"Maybe our traitor's messin' with the camera's."

"Yeah but who would know how to mess with the camera's around Haven?"

"Any one of us given the time we had to learn about the security system in the Haven."

"No it would have shown up,"

"Jesse's in the hospital he knows his program pretty well. With him gone no one would notice anything wrong with the camera's."

"WE don't really know the other's all that well Brennan. I mean we recruited pretty fast…Mel, Josh, Gage, Rosalie… What do we really know about them?"

"I don't like where this is headed."

"We opened ourselves to a whole strew of enemies Brennan."

"They're our friends…"

"You pretty much said it yourself, someone has to be pretty close to get inside." Mari didn't want point finger's but the more she thought about it the more it made sense. "What do you know about Zack and…"

"Don't even go there." Brennan was angry more at himself for not thinking about it before hand. Why hadn't the team thought of this before they opened up there doors… _because no one ever thinks about these things that's why… we were too trusting. _

"Someone inside got us out, they got specific people on that messed up mission, how many Feral's were out there and not one of them picked up our scent." She walked up to the camera's.

"The debris could have covered it up we were all stressed about this." he argued.

"Psionics?"

"I'm not even gonna justify what you're implying. They're our friends they wouldn't do that."

"No… you just don't wanna think they would."

"You gotta learn how to trust."

"And you gotta learn to open your eyes. Dasi turned her back on us once too remember?"

"She was being controlled."

"What's to say it won't happen again… with someone else?"

"Alright big shot, how about you run through the list of suspects with me then?" asked Brennan.

"Alright, first off Jesse."

"What! Are you insane? How got hurt on the first mission!"

"Maybe that wasn't part of the plan."

"Ok how about you?"

"What about me?"

"Maybe your the traitor."

"Hello, I'm in here with you."

"Maybe that wasn't part of the plan." he smirked, by the look on her face he knew he had gotten her. "Ok get off Jesse and don't even say Shalimar, I trust both of them with my life."

"In the short time that I've known them, I agree with you about them."

"What about Lexa? Maybe she's still loyal to the Dominion."

"Could be, but I think that died with her brother Leo."

"Ok Emma then, she faked her death, and just suddenly comes back, why?"

"You mean besides the fact that Adam called her?"

"Yeah," she answered angrily.

"Before she died I trusted her with my life. Then she died and broke the trust. But I can see her hurting us like this."

"But she already hurt you."

"True, ok next."

"Michael."

"Em's husband right?"

"And Adam son, yeah."

"The only way it could be him, is for Emma to be helping him. She's Psionic, remember?"

"I never forgot. Ok how about Dasi?"

"Ok, she has betrayed us before, but that's when she was controlled by the governor. Something you should understand right now," she pointed at Mari's neck.

"True, Alright how about Melodie, she could easily freeze time and go where we're supposed to go and set a trap and then release time and the team would never know she did it."

"But can she freeze time for that long?"

"I don't know, but I once held my shield up for 6 hours."

"Why so long?"

"My stepfather was on a rampage."

"Sorry."

"Yeah me too. But thanks, I know you understand the evil stepfather problem."

"Yeah I do, alright how about Lulu?"

"Lulu and Shelly, they are a team remember? They are loyal to each other, not sure how loyal they are to the team."

"Yeah, but they seem really sweet."

"Hello, get you brains out of your pants! The traitor isn't going to be acting evil."

"Ok, your right, and I wasn't thinking about them like that!"

"Lulu and Shelly are both rabbit feral's Brennan, why can't they get our scent? Are they even really trying?"

"Good point, but they same could be said about Max."

"And Shal, why hasn't she gone to the warehouse site?"

"Cause I gave a really good reason not to want be back."

"And I guess she never wants to see me again either, thanks a lot, I really liked her, thought I could actually be friends with her, and you blew it!"

"You kissed me back!" yelled Brennan.

"Whatever, next is Skylar."

"Who?"

"Skylar, pretty blonde, friend of Dasi's she's psionic, remember her now?"

"Yeah, don't know much about her though, she's quiet."

"Yeah, too quiet." she said looking away from Brennan. "Alright then there's Rosalie."

"Shal's friend, we can trust her."

"Friend's change."

"Next." Brennan was getting aggravated and his voice as started to show it.

"Fine, Zac..."

"We already discussed them, their my friends, move on!"

"Gage?"

"Part of Zack and Zane's team, I trust her!"

"Idiot," she smarted off at him, "Alright Max."

"Why him? From what I've seen on the video screens he's helping find us."

"Or is he?"

"Who's next?"

"Josh."

"Skylar's friend right?"

"Yeah and she's a precog."

"So?"

"Cause if she's a precog. Hy didn't she see the warehouse accident before hand?"

"Maybe cause she's new to the team. Emma once told me that precog's who control their power only foresee the futures of those close to her."

"Bull!" screams Mari.

"How the hell would you know?" asked Brennan, nearly matching her voice screaming back at her.

"Come on Brennan, stop playing dumb!"

"I'm not!"

"Yeah right!"

Hours later… 

"You'd think with a place like this they would at least stick to the normal 3 meals a day rule." Mari mumbled.

"This coming from the woman who works herself to death." Brennan says earning himself a glare. "I bet that's why you're the way you are."

"I'm gonna hate myself for this… but what are you talking about?"

"Nothing really, it just explains why your on the offensive most of the time. Not trusting any one and all."

"Look whose talking,"

"What the hell's that suppose to mean?" he asked as she pushes him aside and walks to the door of their cage. "You like to talk big but you're not so different from everyone else."

"You keep making this noise about me not being so different from others, what about you?" Brennan threw back, three day's in here and the two were already agitated with one another.

"What about me?"

"You are the most closed off person I know aside from Lexa and that's saying a lot."

Mari unconsciously rubs the back of her neck where the sub dermal governor was implanted. She didn't like where this was going. "Tell me something how many people have you talked to during these past couple of weeks?" she opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. "And I don't mean the small talk that you've had going with the girls."

Her silence said a lot Brennan walked up to her leaning forward a bit. Letting his question sink in a bit before continuing. "I've seen you, you keep people at a distance."

"I'm not the only one…"

"You're right… But you're the one who's kept the most distance."

Mari turned to face the older man angry that he was calling her out on her behavior when his hadn't exactly been top notch. "It's safer that way…"

"How do you figure?" he came closer to her.

"What happened to Shalimar won't happen to me."

_**Flash**_

"_Open the video," said Lexa._

_As Shal and Lexa watch, the video shows her worst nightmare, Brennan kissing another woman. But not just any woman, the woman she thought was her friend. _

"_Shal, are you alright?" asked Lexa, already knowing the answer._

"_How could he kiss her? How could Brennan do this to me? How could Mari?"_

"_Shal for all we know the video is a fake."_

"_That kiss wasn't."_

"_I'm so sorry Shal."_

"_Yeah, me too, I loved him, really I did. Trusted him not to hurt me. I'm such an idiot."_

_**End Flash**_

"Mari…"

"Don't." Mari's voice was void of emotion at the moment. It looked as if she was holding together well on the outside. Inside she was a wreck they had been here for too long and how stupid could she have been? If they were monitoring the Haven, and the hospital why wouldn't they be watching the cell that was holding them too? She would never forget the look on her teammates face when the monitors had shown the kiss three days before.

Brennan could only stare at the monitor he couldn't believe that he his actions had been emailed to his girlfriend… ex now if Shal had anything to say about it. He had unintentionally done the one thing he had promised Shalimar he wouldn't do. He had hurt her in the worst kind of way.

The door to the cell wall had swung open gaining the two new mutant's attention. The agent who had thrown them in their in the first place came into view.

"How are the two guest holding up?"

"Just fine and you?" Mari snapped.

"Oh the accommodations not up to your standards?"

"Oh I just love it can't yah tell?"

"None the less its time for a little game I like to call, how much can you take?"

Mari and Brennan unconsciously took a step towards each other. In the corner of the room there was a red light recording the entire thing. "Did I mention this was going to hurt?" he grins holding up a small remote, pressing down on the button.

Mari tried not to make a sound as she dropped down to the ground as the governor was turned on high. She felt as if her insides were being crushed. "Interesting enough this special governor turns your powers against you… now what was it that you did? Oh yeah a molecular, able to put up a force field around yourself..."

Brennan could only watch in horror, as a force field blew up around her and seemed to be pushing in on her. "Stop it!" he shouts.

"What's the matter, just having a little fun."

"You sick son- of a -bi..." screamed Brennan.

"No! You know you the the sick one is? You and your little friends, your all so dumb you don't see the big picture."

"What big picture?"

The man released his finger from the control and the force field collapsed around a motionless Mari, Brennan walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Mari?"

"She'll be out for awhile." said Agent Burnett.

"So what's the big picture?"

"That the mastermind behind all this is the last person you would ever suspect."

"Who?"

"No,no,no, if I told you it would ruin the fun." he said closing the cell door and walking away.

Brennan gently rolled Mari over on to her back and checked her pause, only to not fine one. He placed his mouth on her and began CPR, _"_Come on Mari, come back to me."

It took 5 minutes of trying to get a faint heartbeat. He gently picked her up in his arms and walked over to the wall with her and laid her on the floor and sat down next to her, gently placing her head in his lap.

_Damn I should have rushed at him to make him stop hurting you, but I just stood there like an idiot. Please just hold on till we can get you out of here, please you have to hold on..._

**I know cliffhanger, thanks Mari, the cliffhanger was inspired by you. Now do you live or die? lol. **


	18. Jesse vs Emma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X. But if I did, I would own Jesse. Duh!**

**Alright this is more chapters from me. I have received all chapters from my friends. So all there is left to do is to tie the chapters together. Just a note, I have already posted chapters from Dasi, Rosalie, Gelf(Lulu and Shelly are hers, lol) And I am set to post Josh's chapter real soon and Mel 's. I have a plan as to how I will post all these, which is something I didn't have in the beginning after I asked a few people to write a chapter for me.**

**Thanks to those who wrote for me, you have given me the best writing exercise I could have asked for. It's one thing for me to write something, but it something else to write with all these new ideas coming from you guys. So enjoy the ride!**

**_Skinwalkers_: Humans with the ability to shift into wolves. Not mutants!**

**This goes out to Josh, who emailed me with the nicest note I have ever gotten. This chapter might not have come to life without her. Thanks!**

**Chapter 18: Emma vs. Jesse.**

Jesse was sitting on the couch in the living room watching a movie, when Emma came into the room. "Hey Jess."

"Don't do that to me!" he said as he jumped slightly. "Hey Emma."

"Sorry, thought you heard me coming."

"I forgot you weren't dead anymore." he grumbled.

"Oh sorry. Yeah we didn't have a lot of time to catch up before the first mission went bad."

"Yeah. How's Mike doing?"

"Huh what?"

"Mike your husband, 'to have to hold' mean anything to you?"

"No, I mean yeah of course it did, I just didn't know you knew he was here."

"Yeah he came to see me in the hospital a few times. He apologized for nearly killing me a year ago."

"Oh, I didn't know that, I mean I knew he almost killed you. I just know he went to see you."

"Yeah well he did, unlike you."

"Jesse, I'm sorry I was so busy here, trying to.."

"Avoid me."

"No, I just didn't know if you wanted me there."

"Yeah actually I did want you there, I wanted you here all year in fact. There wasn't one moment that I didn't turn around and think you would be there. But you weren't."

"I'm sorry Jess, I wish there was another way, I wish I could have hidden from Bryce without going through all the trouble of dying."

"There was another way."

"What?"

Jesse turned off the television and stood up, "You could have ask us for help." he said brushing by her and heading to the kitchen.

"Jesse, I wanted to protect you guys, Bryce was dangerous." she said following him.

"More dangerous than Eckhart and Ashlocke?"

"No, not that dangerous. But he had the potential to be."

"So you chose to leave and let a bunch of teenage Skinwalkers in Wolf Lake fight for you?"

"It wasn't like that."

"No Em, it was exactly like that. You turned from your family to let a bunch of strangers defend your life."

"I wish I could change that, I really do."

"Do you know I and the rest of the team would have died to protect you?" he said turning to face her, his blue eyes so sad it broke Emma's heart.

"Jesse, I was aware of that, but I didn't want you guys to die."

"We wouldn't have, we could have helped you. All you had to do was ask."

"Alright I know that now, but last year I was so scared of Bryce. I wasn't thinking clearly or I wouldn't have listened to Adam and Lexa."

"Lexa knew you were alive?"

"Yeah, but just before I left I erased her memory of me."

"I feel like such an idiot."

"You shouldn't."

"Do you know that before you left I was going to ask you out?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Would it make you feel better to know that I would have said yes."

"You would have?"

"Yeah, I wanted you to ask me out. I had such a crush on you."

"Well I had more than a crush. I loved you."

Emma looked down at the floor and back up to his eyes, "I loved you too."

"Do you still?"

"For the longest time after I left I did. But hen I had to let you go. I'm married to Mike."

"I know that, I'm in love with Dasi now."

"And I'm happy for you."

"And I'm happy for you, Mike is a great guy."

"Yeah he is. Why didn't you tell me back then that you loved me?"

"Cause I guess I knew you would leave." he said walking away from her.

"Jesse!" she said walking out of the kitchen after him. "How did you know I would leave, that makes no sense!"

"Cause everyone I have ever loved has left me!"

"You not talking about me are you?"

"Of course I am, you, my dad, my mom, Mel..."

"Melodie?"

"Goodnight!" he yelled walking to his room and slammed the door.

Emma stood in the hallway. Her mind was trying to cope with the feelings Jesse had let go on her; Rage, love, hate, hurt, all of them were inside Jesse, just waiting for him to blow up.

_'Poor Jesse. I know I hurt him when I died, at a distance I saw the memorial service they held for me and Adam. But Jesse has been left by so many people in his life. I betrayed his trust in the worst way. He trusted me not to leave, and I left._

_I know now that I should have stayed, but I can't undo what I did. I go back, nor would I if I could. Mike is my husband, and I wouldn't want to lose what we have. I would have never met him if I had stayed._

_But still I'm sorry I hurt Jesse, I'm sorry I hurt them all..._

**Kinda short I know, but it gives you something. I have a lot more time to write now(Thanks Mom). So expect more updates to come. Thanks again Josh for the note.**


	19. Recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X.**

**I wrote this in one day, so it might not be perfect. I just wanted to get you guys off the cliffhanger, lol.**

**Chapter 19: Recovery.**

Brennan woke from his sleep, he tried to move, and to get up, but realized something was holding him down. His eyes wandered down and he saw Mari still passed out with her head in his lap, "Mari, please wake up." he said, combing her hair out of her face a little more.

He remembered yesterday like a bad dream, Agent Burnett using the governor in Mari's neck, to turn her powers against her. To his horror Mari's force field exploded with her inside of it. The fact that she was still alive was nothing short of a miracle, Brennan had literally breathe life back into her.

Brennan heard the sound of voices coming from down the hall, and coming closer. He picked up Mari in his arms and walked her over to a table, kicking the table over on it's side, he placed Mari on the other side._ 'I didn't protect you yesterday, but I will today. I will die protecting you if I have to.'_

Brennan look off his jacket and placed it over Mari's chest and arms, and went back to sit down. He saw Agent Burnett and his soldiers coming down the hall at him. They were dragging a man with them, he was trying to get free, but the guards had a firm grip on his arms. Just behind them, they were dragging a woman, who wasn't fighting at all, furthermore she looked dead.

They opened the cell door across the hall from Brennan, and threw the woman in and shoved the guy in and locked the door. Agent Burnett turned to Brennan, "Thought you two could use some company."

Brennan thought fast for a comeback, and said, "Don't you mean one?"

"What?" asked Burnett obviously confused.

"She's dead!" screamed Brennan. _Please let him buy this._

"Can't be, NO! That wasn't supposed to happen!" exclaimed Burnett, looking frantic.

"What the hell did you think would happen, using her force field against her!" he said getting up and walking to the edge of the cell.

Burnett quickly turned to the nearest guard, "Quick! Find the healer!"

"Sir, we can't ..."

"Can't what?"

"Ask him to raise the dead."

"You can and you will!" screamed Burnett. "She wasn't supposed to die."

"Well get him sir, but don't expect miracles." said the guard as he ran off.

"Whose this healer you keep talking about?"

"His name is Gerald."

"And he can heal her?" pointing to Mari.

"You better hope he can, cause without her, there's no reason to keep you alive."

Burnett and his guards left, Brennan looked across the hall at the new prisoners, and walked to sit back down, but now his head was spinning.

_Without her, there's no reason to keep me alive. What does that mean? Was I kidnapped just cause I was with her? But if she was the goal, why did Burnett hurt her last night? _

_And why not put the governor in me, instead of her?_

_This isn't making sense, unless Burnett is acting on his own._

_Hopefully this healer can heal Mari's injuries, but then this healer will have to tell Burnett that Mari was alive after all. _

_But I'm no expert in the medical field, I will just say I didn't know. _

_And pray the healer isn't Psionic._

Burnett walked into his office and picked up the phone, and dialed quickly. The voice on the other end picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Yes sir, there's been an accident." said Burnett to his boss.

"What kind of accident?"

"Mari's dead."

"WHAT! YOU IDIOT!"

"Sir, we're calling in a healer, he should be able to get her back.

"FROM THE DEAD! A Healer isn't God you imbecile! What happened?"

"She was wearing a governor, to neutralize her powers, and.."

"I didn't authorize a governor."

"I thought with Brennan's Elemental powers and her Molecular force field powers, they would easily escape sir."

"So why not put the governor on Brennan?"

"I didn't think.."

"You didn't think? That's what I'm paying you to do. Alright so you put a governor on Mari, what then?"

"I used it to make her powers turn on her."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Sir I'm sorry."

"If the healer can't bring her back, I will kill YOU!"

"And Brennan?"

"Kill him, he knows more than he thinks right now."

"Yes sir. And this is only if Mari is dead?"

"Yes you idiot."

"Good bye sir."

"Bye."

Burnett set the phone back in it's cradle and turned to see the guard running toward him, "We have the healer!"

"Where is he?" asked Burnett as he sits down at his desk.

"We have him in route here now."

"Excellent, bring him straight to Mari when he gets here, I'm going there now." he says as he starts to get up.

"Yes sir, he will be here in ten minutes."

"That soon?"

"Yes sir, he was in the area."

"Why?"

"Didn't ask sir."

"Never mind, just bring him to Mari when you get him here."

"Yes sir," said the guard turning and leaving the office.

Burnett stands up from his desk and heads out the door.

_The healer better be able to heal Mari, or it will be me who needs healing._

_But how can he heal the dead?_

_Maybe I should run now..._

_I can get away if she's dead for good._

_But I've seen that healer bring back people before that I thought was dead, surely he can do it again._

Brennan looked up to see Burnett coming back, "Good news, we found the healer, bring the girl to the middle of the room."

"Why should I?"

"Cause if you don't, I'll kill you."

"Then kill me, cause their's no way in hell I'm helping you hurt her again."

"The healer can bring her back!" yells Burnett.

"Why? So you can kill her again, no thanks!"

"Guards!" yells Burnett. "Go in and keep Mr. Mulwray busy. Chain him to the wall or something, just make sure he can't move."

The guards came into the cage with Brennan, all of a sudden he realized there was nothing stopping him from using his powers now, and he let lose the Tesla coils he had been holding for the last 4 days. He knocked 4 of the guards on their butts, two were unconscious, two got back up and rushed at Brennan, only for him to let lose again with enough power to throw them back against the edge of the cage. Neither got up to move.

Burnett quickly closed the cage, and yelled "Guards, all available guards to cage 1!"

"Bring it on! I have nothing else to lose!"

"Oh but you do, so much more!"

What looked about 16 more guards rounding the corner running toward Burnett. "Alright two at a time, until he's unable to fight. But don't kill him, yet."

One man stepped forward, "Let me sir."

"Gerald?"

"What the healer doesn't get to have any fun?"

"What can you do?"

"Watch," said Gerald, he said reaching out his hand toward Brennan, and slowly closing his fist, and Brennan fells to his knees screaming. He was clutching his ribs. "Your guys should be able to chain him up now."

"How did you do that?"

"I'm psionic, that's how I heal and kill."

And Brennan worst fear was realized, the healer was psionic, 'He'll know I lied about her being dead and tell Burnett.'

"You are a mystery my friend." said Burnett, as he opened the cage to let his guards go in to chain Brennan to the wall in the sitting position, "Make it tight, we don't want him getting free."

"Where's the girl?" asked Gerald.

"Over there behind the table, I'll have one my guys bring her to the middle of the cage for you."

"No need," he said passing the guards exiting the cage, he glanced over at Brennan who was winching in pain, but still glaring at him with all the hate he could muster. "Burnett, you and your guys can leave, this won't take a long time."

"Ok come tell me when you bring her back, you can can't you?"

"I have a feeling I can." smirked Gerald looking at Brennan. "I'll come to tell you, go ahead and get some more coffee old friend."

"Ok, thanks, men go back to your stations."

As Burnett left, Gerald walked over to kneel in front of Brennan, "Sorry I had to hurt you," he said. To Brennan's shock the healer started placing his hand on Brennan's abdomen. He closed his eyes as Brennan started to feel heat on his sore ribs, "Just breathe, it will get easier."

"Why are you helping me?" asked Brennan.

"You will know someday," smiled Gerald, "I can't heal you completely, or Burnett would be suspicious of me. But the pain should be easier to handle now."

"It is, thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. So how long did you think you could lie to Burnett about Mari?"

"Don't know what your talking about."

"She's not dead, and we both know it."

"What was I supposed to do, let him hurt her again?"

"No you did the right thing. You must love her."

"Yeah I do, can you heal her?"

"Yeah, hold on," said Gerald as he stood up from Brennan and walked over to Mari and placed his hands on her, he slowly moved his hands down her body, pausing over her heart, as Brennan watched Mari took a deep breathe and her eyes fluttered opened, "Wha.."

"Welcome back sleepy head." said Gerald, "I have to go now, be safe my friend."

"Gerald?" whispered Mari, just loud enough for Brennan to hear it.

"See you later," said Gerald as he stood up and walked out of the cage, never glancing back.

Mari slowly sat up, she glanced across the room at Brennan, only to see him in chains, "Brennan!" she slowly got up an walked over to him, "Why are you chained up?"

"Cause this is what they needed to keep me from protecting you."

"That's insane and sweet. Thanks."

"Did you know that guy?"

"Yeah, it was Gerald, but it can't be." she said in a confused way, she sat down beside Brennan and leaned her head over onto his shoulder.

"Why can't it be?"

"Cause, he's dead. At least she said he was."

"Who said he was?"

"Dasi, she said she killed him."

"Gerald? Oh my God, her brother!"

"Yeah."

"He healed both of us. Does that mean he's on our side?"

"Yeah, it does, but what side is Dasi on? She lied about Gerald, what else has she lied about?"

"Maybe she does know he's alive, we didn't know about Emma."

"Yeah maybe, I guess we will see," she said looking at the television screens, waiting for them to come on. "Why are there unconscious guards over there?" she pointed just outside the cage.

"Said I protected you." he smiled.

"Apparently I owe you a bigger thanks than I'm aware of. Wait what do you mean he healed you?"

"He broke my ribs to get me to calm down enough to let the guards tackle me."

"You really did protect me didn't you?"

"Yeah I did."

"Why?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"No, I think I know why."

"Good, cause explaining isn't my thing."

"I know Jell-o for brains," she laughed.

"Drop the nickname."

"Can't, it fits." she laughs.

Brennan smiled as she drifted off to sleep. _When did I fall in love with you? Shal please forgive me... I love Mari._

**Ok that's it for now, like I said I wrote it in one day, more like 1 hour, but I like it, do you?**

**Review please!**

**Mel your chapter is going up soon i promise, as well as your Josh, just have to fill in a few gaps,lol**


	20. Clue 2

**Disclaimer:I do not, nor will I ever own Mutant X, now excuse me I need to go cry...**

**Ok, I thought it was time for another clue, **

**Time line note:I left Rosalie and Shalimar in the dojo fighting a few chapters ago, this takes place two nights later, so everything in between happened in that time line. **

**Chapter 20: Clue # 2**

Rosalie and Shalimar walked out of the dojo and headed to the kitchen. Both had decided to keep their revelation about Adam a secret. No one needed to know that Adam was the young man that helped them escape from the mental institution years ago.

They rounded the corner and saw Max sitting at the computer as usual. Shal liked Max, but hated seeing anyone other than Jesse at the computers at Haven.

Looking up Max saw the girls coming, "Hey girls! Hey Shal, you got another email clue."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I logged into you AOL account."

"How the hell did you know my password?"

"Guessed it actually."

"I'm changing it ASAP."

"Good idea, now do you want to read your email?" he asked as he turned the flat screen monitor around for her to see.

_Dear Shalimar,_

_Here is your next Clue:_**Bavarian castle**

_With a video clip so you can see how your friends are. They are alive and not very well as you can see. _**Click here for video!**

_The screen comes to life as they see Agent Burnett talking to Brennan and Mari, all of a sudden they see Mari fall to the ground on her knees, in pain. They see her force field come up, but something was off. The video abruptly closes, but not before Shal heard Brennan yell, "Stop your killing her!"_

_Just a note kitten, your running out of time. Somehow I thought playing with you would be more fun._

_Signed,_

_AB_

"What happened?" asked Shal, "What did the monster do to her."

"I think he turned her powers against her, which can only be done ..."

"What?"

"They put a damn governor in her!"

"Oh no, poor Mari, I hope she is alright."

"Me too."

"This is a great clue, let's use it to find them before anything worse happens to them," said Rosalie, "Do a Google search for Bavarian castles."

"Good idea," says Max as he types in the search, his face quickly falls when he sees the results :**59,400**

"Not great," said Rosalie. "But there must be a way to shorten that list."

"I can narrow the search. Bavarian means it's in Germany. All I have to do it look specifically at the Bavarian section of Germany," he smiles at his genius idea, and begins typing it in.

Screen pops up: Search results: **42,300**

"Better." said Shal.

"There are not that many castle in Germany! I've been there, there are about 32 I think. I will work on this tonight, all night if need be. You two get a shower, please." he wrinkles his nose, "I hate being feral at times like these."

"Thanks Max," said Shal. "I hope you know how much we appreciate you here. I mean under these conditions."

"Well I am only keeping Jesse' seat warm, but thanks, and your welcome Shal."

"Good night Max," said Rosalie. "Hey Max?"

"Yea, Rosa."

"Do you by any chance have a brother?"

"Yeah, his name is Dakota why?"

"Is he a mutant?"

"Yeah, elemental though. Fire-elemental to be exact. Why are you asking?"

"Cause I noticed you looking at a photo earlier, and wondered. Why don't you call him to join our team?"

"Hey that would be a great idea, he would love it. What do you think Shal? You think the others would mind?"

"You kidding, we need all the help we can get right now.I mean hlaf our team is down hurt."

"Good, then I'll see if he has any friends he can bring."

"Cool."

"Well goodnight again Max," said Rosalie.

"Night."

"Max?" asked Shal.

"Yeah," he said with a smile, he loved the interruptions.

"Tell me this clue is going to bring them home."

"I think it will. No I know it will. With Mutant X working together, we'll bring Brennan and Mari home. Then you can hurt him." he smiled at her.

Shal laughs, "Oh I am so gonna hurt him, and Mari too if I find out she did this on purpose."

"I grew up with Mari, and it would shock me if she did that. She would never come between you and Brennan on purpose."

"We'll see." she said. "Good night Max."

"Night Shalimar."

**Ok enough for now, expect updates faster, I hopefully am getting a laptop next month which will be easier on my back,lol. I hate my desk chair, and it hates my back. I have the story pre-written on paper, most already typed up, till chapter 30, so I am working I promise.**


	21. I Still Love Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X. **

**Just a brief note, I will post another chapter tomorrow, kind of as an apology for the lame way I've been writing lately. At least I think I am,lol.**

**Josh: your chapter comes up in three chapters, see I told you it would,lol.**

**Mel, your comes the very chapter before hers, so that should beat your birthday,lol.**

**Love all you guys who are still here, and those who aren't come back! we're just getting started here.**

**Chapter 22: I still love him**

Melodie walked into the kitchen for some water, and found Jesse sitting there eating cereal, "Some things never change."

"Oh hey Mel, could say the same about you. Water right?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I never came back to the hospital after the one time. I feel bad."

"You shouldn't, wait you came?"

"Yeah, oh you were still in the coma. I forgot."

"How could you forget something like that?"

"Cause I kinda talked to you anyway. Like you were awake."

"Thanks, probably what made me come back."

"Really? I doubt it."

"Don't sell yourself so short, I always hated it when you did that."

"Yeah, not as much as I hate it. But I am sure Dasi is what brought you back, she never left your side. Well except that one night. And maybe some others when Shal stayed with you and the others of course."

"Did you see anybody hanging around that looked like they didn't belong?"

"What a strange question. But now you mention it, yeah I did see some guy hanging around just outside your room."

"What did he look like?"

"Kinda tall, about 6 ft. He had jet-black hair. Asian descent. Why?"

"Cause I saw him too. I kinda know him though. Just shocked."

"Why?"

"Cause he's supposed to be dead."

"Yeah, that would be a shock, but you know so was Emma, and she's very much alive."

"Don't talk to me about Em right now. We had a fight."

"About what?"

"What part of I don't want to talk about it didn't you get?" he asked harshly.

"Sorry." she said turning to leave the room.

"No, I'm sorry Mel," he said grabbing her hand. He felt her jump and freeze. "Mel?"

"Huh?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"No your not," he said turning her around, to see tears running down her face. The look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know, she still loved him. "Mel, I'm sorry."

"For what, yelling at me, no big."

"No I'm sorry for what my dad did."

"It isn't your fault. I don't blame you ... anymore." she laughed.

"I miss that laugh."

"And I miss that smile." she said looking into his blue eyes. "I better get to bed, good night Jesse."

"Night Mel."

Mel stepped out into the hallway and leaned against the wall, _Oh God, why are you doing this to me? Making me see him after all this time, is killing me. Thank God you didn't make him a Psionic or he would know that I loved him, Then again after what I just did, he probably already knows._

_Please make this pain go away. Let me stop loving him tonight..._

_And what if he finds out about my secret, he is going to kill me when he finds out. _

_I can't think about this right now, I need to call my mom and tell her I'll miss the birthday party._

**That's it for now, so what the big secret? You flip when you find out,lol. review and I might relay the secret a little faster than usual,lol. Just joking i will get it out within the week, maybe sooner, whether you review or not, but please...review!**


	22. Max, Dax and Drama

**Disclaimer: Owner of nothing, but my faith in God and His Son Jesus Christ.**

**This is short, which will cause Mari to kill me and you guys to help. **

**As promised here is the second chapter in two days that I am posting. Please read note below, thanks!**

**I want to say I am sorry to any of my readers who I have lost the last few months. I am trying to grow as a writer which means trying new things. I tried my hand at writing for other shows as well as Mutant X, tried having more than one story going at once. Do to a dare I tried my hand at writing a one-shot, that went well,lol. Though I came up with more ideas for long stories.(See what you created Mari!)**

**I tried writing songfics, which thanks to new rules I have changed to one-shots. Tried co-writing with my mom, and she somehow survived me(IrenecanwV).**

**It is always my intention to finish a story when I start it, so you never have to worry about that with me, and good news the end is in sight with this story, though I have at least 10 more chapters to go before I am there, but it's worth it,lol.**

**Thank to everyone for the reviews, they really do keep me going when I want to quit.**

**Josh: this should be long enough to keep you happy for a bit. Hope I am keeping you interested. Oh yeah, and good luck on expanding my Jesse story, was glad to let you have it to play with...the story, not Jesse, he's mine,lol.**

**Mari: hope you get your laptop back soon, give your sister Ariana a hug for me.**

**Melodie: that thing we talked about, I can't wait, and good luck on your new story, and re-posting your old one, I'll try to be the first to review, buddy.**

**Rosalie: Hope you are reading this from your own computer, and you never have to without the Internet again.**

**Dasi: I can't seem to catch you IM so e-mail me and tell me how you are k? I'll e-mail you later as well.**

**Gelf: Input on what? the review or the story? Review was find, but if you meant the story, could always use more input from my readers(friends).**

**Sorry for the long note, but I care what you guys think about me, and want you to know I care.**

**Chapter 22: Max, Dax, and Drama.**

Dakota Laken was sitting in the airport waiting for his plane to board, he was tired of watching his friends Paul and Chris play Go Fish. He almost jumped when his cell phone rang. "Hello!"

"Dax!"

Dax almost froze, he hadn't expected a phone call from his brother Max. They hadn't talked much in the last few months, and Dax honestly thought Max was dead.

"Max? Is that you?"

"Yeah bro, it's me."

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked loud enough for his friends to hear him and look at him strangely.

"Look I know it's been awhile since I've called, but..."

"But nothing, I thought you were dead!"

"What? Why?"

"Cause, you didn't call me on my last birthday, something I thought my brother would never forget!"

"Oh man, I'm sorry, really I am, I got bu..."

"Busy? To busy to call you brother!"

"Will you shut up and listen!" yelled Max, earning him a few stares from Rosalie and Lexa.

"Fine, what!"

"I wanted to ask you if you are busy."

"I was about to board a plane to Australia in an hour, going surfing mate, what do you call busy?"

"Well if your going somewhere I won't keep you, I just wanted to know if you wanted to join me fighting the Dominion."

"Are you serious? I mean you know I want them dead, but you seriously want me to join you?"

"Yes, me and Mutant X."

"The Mutant X? Oh hell yeah!"

"Dax, you have any friends that might want to come, you know mutants."

"Yeah, we're going to go turn in our tickets now, we're coming to...wait where are you?"

"Seattle."

"Ok we're coming."

"Ok, one more thing, Lexa is here."

"That bi.."

"Watch it! She apart of Mutant X man."

"They are nuts to trust her again, wait do you trust her?"

"Yeah I do."

"You idiot! How could you trust her after what happened to our parents!"

"She had nothing to do with them being killed and you know it!" he said as he looked up to see Lexa staring at him with questions in her eyes.

"Yeah whatever, I'm coming, if it's just to keep you from falling in love with that bi.."

"Watch it!"

"Whatever, I'll call you back when I know my flight plan."

"OK, bye."

"Bye."

Lexa looked up as Max ended his call, "I guess Dax doesn't want to see me." she said sadly, as she remember herself being close to Dax, he would visit Sanctuary on holidays with his parents.

"He's just mad about stuff, he'll understand after I tell him what the circumstances were for you."

"What was that I heard, something about it not being her fault they were killed?"

"Lexa, drop it!"

"What?"

"You don't need to know that."

"The her was me." she said knowing the answer. "Who was killed Max?"

"Drop it!" he snapped.

"So it hurts too much to talk about, and your testy so..."

"Testy!"

"Max..."

"All right you want to know the truth? I'll tell you! Two years ago I ran away from the Dominion, I never thought they would go after my parents to get me back!"

Lexa eyes flashed as the realization hit her, "Oh no, Max, not that." she said brushing her eyes of the tears that threatened to fall. "Not your parents."

"By the time I got to the house, they were dying, my last words were a promise to protect Dax, and I love you was their last words. Later that day I took Dax with me and ran, he was a 14 year old kid who had just watch his parents be killed, and I was an angry feral wanting revenge."

"I am so sorry, I never meant for anyone to get hurt, Max, you have to believe me."

"I do, for the most part, but another part of me wonders if you just didn't care who you hurt as long as you got Leo back, and fixed."

"I admit, I would have done anything, but your parents, I remember them every holiday, your mom made cookies for us, brought the real to us. I loved her as if she was my own, and your dad, Max they were family to me, I would have never hurt them." she said no longer forbidding the tears to fall.

"Come here." he said embracing her, "I'm sorry I know you would never do anything like that to them, I trust you now."

"How can you?"

"As if you had to ask."

Mari was awakened by screaming, she jumped as she realized the screaming was close to her."Shh!" she heard Brennan say.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, I think that are interrogating our neighbors." he said trying to point, but the chains wouldn't allow it. "They both jumped at the sound of gunfire, followed by deafening silence.

They both saw Agent Burnett come out of the cell, his guards carrying two black body bags from the cell, and Agent Burnett turned to them. "Guards go in and get there com-rings."

"Yes sir!"

"Oh my gosh Brennan, what do we do?"

"Stay calm."

The guards entered the cell and while holding a gun on both as they removed their com-rings, "What next sir?" asked the guard.

"Removed his chain, and handcuff them to each other."

"Yes sir."

"Why the hell are you doing that?" asked Mari. "And why are you taking our rings? And why are you calling them com-rings? There not whatever you called them."

"Yea they are Mari, they are com-rings, which Mutant X can use to track you, my agent informs me of all things, and you have to wonder, if Mutant X has the ability to find you so easily, why aren't they here yet?"

"They will find us."

"Of course they will, tonight in fact, too bad you will be dead."

**Short, but enough...to give Mari a heart attack anyway,lol**

**Next chapter is kinda short, but not that bad, and the one after that is long! According to my word program, it's already 6 pages and I am not close to being done with it.**


	23. Attack From Behind

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Mutant X.**

**This came up after a conversation with a friend(Hey Mari!). I was nicely told that I am slowing the story down too much, and needed to speed it up a little, so here goes, hold on!**

**The chapter after this, is being reworked, and great news on the laptop front, found one, as soon as I get it all set up you guys can expect more updates, furthermore as a reward for putting up with me, the week I get the laptop, you guys get one update per day.(Silently prays that I can keep this promise.) But I will do my very best to keep it. Love you guys!**

**Chapter 23: Attack From Behind.**

Jesse walked into the situation room and sat down at the computer, he was tired of laying in bed doing nothing, he had to do whatever he could to bring Brennan and Mari home. He turned on the computer, and started searching the Dominion database that Lexa had stolen a few months back.

Brennan was more than just a friend, he was a brother to Jesse. And even though Jesse was mad at Brennan for hurting Shal, he wasn't about to forget that his friend needed his help.

After searching for about 10 minutes his face lit up with what he was reading. If it hasn't been for his father sending him to all those boarding schools, what he was looking at wouldn't have made any sense, cause it was in German.

But just from reading the little piece he had, he now knew for sure where Brennan and Mari were, "Shal?" he said in his com-ring, "I think, no wait I know where Brennan is."

"Are you serious? I'm on my way."

"OK," he said turning around away from the computer to go get a cup of coffee, but what met him was a fist to the face that was so strong it threw Jesse across the room into the wall. He hit so hard it knocked the wind out of him. "Wha?"

"Sorry, but I have to do this, Jess." he heard a voice say, he tried to see who it was but his head was spinning and blood was running into his eyes. He heard someone typing and then heard his computer shut down. He gathered all his strength, and got to his feet.

"Stop!" he yelled. The person turned, and Jesse walked toward them,"I won't let you do this." just as he got to the person, he was stunned by a sharp pain in his abdomen. He glanced down and saw a knife sticking out of him. Agent X pulled the knife from his stomach. He felt the blood rushing out of him. He fell to his knees, and fell to the floor, slowly he lost consciousness.

As Agent X ran from the room, she came face to face with a shocked Shelly. "You?"

"Shelly..."

"What have you done?" she asked looking over Agent X's shoulder at the fallen Jesse.

"I'm sorry." said Agent X, as she thrust a knife into Shelly's chest, and pulled it out. Shelly fell to the floor without a sound.

Shalimar came down the hallway and headed for the computer where she knew she would find Jesse. When he called for her and told her that he knew where Brennan was, her first instinct was to run to him, but she had to get dressed first, not that she thought Jesse would mind her being in her birthday suit. 'Finally it's over I can bring Brennan and Mari home, kill them both...no, can't do that, I'll just..." her eyes caught something out of the corner of eyes, but what really got her attention was the smell of blood. But two different distinct bloods.

Her eyes caught the sight of the first of two bodies, "Jesse!"

Jesse was laying in a pool of blood, and barely had a pulse. She screamed into her com-ring. "Help me! Jesse's been hurt!"

She looked over at the second body, "Shelly!"

She ran to her side, and felt for a pulse. There was nothing there, Shelly was dead!

"Oh my..." said Lexa as she ran into the room. She ran to Shal's side, "Is she?"

"Dead? Yeah."

"Shelly..." she said not knowing what to say. "Jesse, he isn't is he?"

"No, but he will be if we don't stop the bleeding."

Emma, Michael, and Max ran into the room, they had heard Shal cry for help, but Emma had felt it. Michael stepped toward Shal who was trying to use her hands to stop the blood that seemed to be gushing from Jesse abdomen. "Shal we need something more than your hands to stop the blood." they all started to look for something.

"Oh forget it!" screamed Shal as she pulled off her light pink shirt and used it to apply pressure. She could care less at this point that she was sitting on her knees in nothing but jeans and a black bra, all she cared about was her best friend, "Where's Adam!"

"Not here, he went out, I think can save him Shal." said Mike. "Emma run to the lab, and get everything I need.."

"Wait!" said Emma. "You can't operate on him in the middle of a floor!"

"I have no choice! If I try to move him, I could do more damage, and if I don't do it quick, he will die!"

"Ok, I'll hurry."

"What's going on?" asked a sleepy Lulu. "Wha..." her voice failing her went she caught he smell of a very familiar smell. "Shell...why do I smell Shell's blood?" she asked as she came around the counter-top desk. Her eyes fell on the bodies on the floor covered in blood, "Shelly!" yelled Lulu, as she ran to Shelly's side.

"Lulu!" said Max as he grabbed her before she could get to Shelly. "Don't...I'm sorry you had to see her like this...but she's gone..."

"NO!" screamed Lulu as she fell into Max's arms nearly collapsing to her knees. Tears tan down her face as she felt as if her heart would stop beating right there and then.

Emma came running from the lab with the First-Aid kit, and everything she knew Mike would need to save Jesse.

"Thanks Em, I need your help, with him."

"I'm right here, just tell me what you want me to do."

"Everyone get out, but Em, I need room."

"I can't leave him, I..." said Shal

"Shal! Go, I understand, believe me I do, but someone else needs you right now." said Emma, as she nodded toward Lulu, who was now being held my Max on the floor.

"Max, you and Lexa help me get Lulu to her room, Lexa use your com-ring to stop everyone else from running in here, tell them to meet us in my room, but get Skylar to meet us in Lulu's, she needs help bad."

"Agreed." said Max as he lifted Lulu up in his arms and carried her out of the room.

"And gently wake up Dasi, no wait, don't, not till we know something."

"Why didn't she come running when you screamed into your com-ring?"

"Don't know, we'll find out later, for now, let's get out of their way, so they can save Jesse."

Melodie laid in bed asleep, all of a sudden she shot up, "Jesse!"

She yanked the cover off herself and ran out of the room. Every since they had been together, she had the power to know when Jesse was in trouble.

She ran into his room, the bed was empty, she ran for the situation room thinking he might be on the computer, but what she saw when she got there confirmed her fear, there was Emma and Michael working on Jesse, who was covered in blood. Her heart caught in her throat as her eyes caught he sight of the white sheet that was covering a body.

Emma sensed her and looked up.

"What happened?"

"Someone attacked Jesse, and killed Shelly."

"What can I do to help?"

"Can you go the lab and get more gauze?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, be right back." as she took off running.

"Mike," said Emma. "You plan on using her don't you?"

"Yeah, if I can't stop his bleeding I will need her to freeze time, so that just me, you and her will be here, Jesse will hopefully stop bleeding."

"Hope your right."

"Me too.

Emma wiped the sweat from Mike forehead, "Do you need more light?"

"No, got plenty thanks." said Mike without looking up,"But since I don't have a free hand, can you use your com-ring to get Lexa in here?"

"Lexa?"

"Yea, I need her to cauterize the wound here, it will prevent any more blood lose...just do it!" he yelled, not meaning to, but he was frustrated. "Sorry."

"Lexa."

"Yeah Emma?"

"We need you."

"On my way."

Within what seemed like seconds, Lexa was in the situation room, she as quickly passed by Melodie who ran back in with the gauze. "Mel! What are doing here?"

"I felt Jess was in trouble."

"You what? You never told me you were Psionic or anything."

"I'm not, just Jesse and I have a connection, not sure why, but ever since we meet back in boarding school, we've had a connection."

"Does he feel your pain?" asked Mike without looking up from Jesse.

"Yeah, most of the time anyway."

"Mel, I need you to move over there, Lexa, need you to come here."

"OK."

"Apply your laser here, and seal this wound for me, don't care if you burn me either."

"All right." She pointed at the place Mike was holding, and started using her laser to do just what Mike said. She would never have dreamed of doing this with her power, but this was Jesse. He was the only reason she had stayed with Mutant X the last year.

"Mike are you sure you know what your doing?"

"Yes, I graduated Med-school Lexa. Relax."

"Yeah, but they didn't tell you to use a mutant to seal a wound."

"No they didn't, hush!"

"Where's Dasi?" asked Mel.

"We don't know, she's not in her room."

Emma screamed as Jesse started convulsing, "Mike! Help him!"

"Emma calm him down, I don't have time to run and get any of the drugs, not in time anyway. Mel run and get La..."

"I know what to get!" she took off running.

"Emma please! Calm him!"

Emma opened up her senses and entered into Jesse's mind. She waited till she knew he could feel her, _"Jesse, calm down, we're here."_

_'Save me Em, don't let me die...'_

_'I won't, we're here Jesse, Mike is working to save you now.'_

_'Emma, please forgive me.'_

_'For what?'_

_'Yelling at you the other night.'_

_"Your forgiven. But you have to hold on Jesse.'_

_'I can't, it hurt's too much. Just want the pain to stop..."_

_She felt him letting go, 'Jesse you have to hold on...I can't lose you Jesse, I need you!'_

_'Goodbye Em...'_

Emma was brought back by the sound of the heart machine flat-lining. "NO!"

"Emma, there's nothing I can do, he's gone." said Mike as he took his hands off Jesse."

"But I can," said Mel as she walked back into the room carrying two syringes of stuff, and a defibrillator, "Stand back!"

"Mel, he's gone!" yelled Emma.

"Don't tell me that!" she said injecting him with Morphine and something Mike didn't know what was.

"Mel, let me help."

"Don't need, no yeah, help me please."

He helped her charge the defibrillator, and said, "Clear!"

After 10 minutes of trying Mike had to admit defeat. "He's gone Mel, we have to let him go."

"I can't, this wasn't supposed to happen!"

"What to you mean not supposed to happen?" asked Lexa suspiciously.

"I mean, Lexa I never did anything to cause this, what I meant was that he wasn't supposed to die this young, and before I could tell him about..." she was interrupted by the sound of the hear machine as it started peeping again. "Is he?"

"He's back!" yelled Emma.

"Hurry, we have to close the wound Lexa, and then close him up the rest of the way, then we can move him to his bed."

As Lexa and Mike went back to sealing his wound, Emma got up to talk to Mel away from them, "May I ask you something, how did you know how to save Jesse?"

"I spent some time in a hospital the last few years, don't want to talk about if you don't mind."

"You need to tell Jess."

"Tell him what?"

"Your secret, I don't know what it is, but if it is something you wouldn't want him dying before you could tell him, you should tell him."

"I will, soon."

"Why do I get the feeling that it's big?"

"Cause it is, and it will change Jesse's life as he knows it."

"Not sure how he will take it?"

"Emma, how do you tell someone... nevermind, I can't tell, let's just focus on Jesse.

"Your right."

Mike looked up, "Mel use your com-ring and get Max in here, need another guy to help carry Jesse to bed."

"Ok." she said taking a deep breathe, "Max, we need you in the situation room. Jesse's...

Shal came on, "Is he all right?"

"Yeah Shal, he's going to be fine."

**That's it, so how bad did I scare you Jesse fans? Gelf, sorry about Shelly, but I promise her death will not be in vain, her death will set up a major part of my story.**


	24. Rage Unleased

**Disclaimer: Do not own MX, but if I did I wouldn't have cancelled it!**

**Gelf, this is the set up, you kinda gave me the idea with your review, much more to come, I just hope I do it right. Feel free to e-mail me anything you think I need to know about Rabbit Feral's, k?**

**This is short, but good, in my opinion,lol.**

**And news on the laptop front, got in Wednesday, and now I have to get it repaired, long story, but I should get it back in a week or so, and then as promised one chapter a day for one week, but until then I will post at least 2 chapters in the next couple of weeks, if not more.**

**Also this chapter contains some pretty big clues, give you a cookie if you guess right. **

**Chapter 24: Rage Unleashed**

The room was dark and the moonlight surrounded a silhouette of a woman. She was looking out the window as the rain pelted on the window. The day at been as miserable as the night, but somehow the rain had had a calming affect. Lulu stood there with tears running down her face. Today she had buried her best friend,_ 'No wait, not bury, cremate, cause that's what Shell wanted.' _

Shell, why you? why did you have to die? why were you killed?

You never hurt anyone unless they hurt you first. Why wasn't I there to protect you? How could I sleep through that?

You were always there for me, and I you, but not when you needed me. I swore to you that I would protect you and keep you safe from harm. I was the strong one, I was the fighter, you were the innocent one.

I bet you never knew that it was you that gave me strength, something to fight for. I am I ever going to go on without you.

I just want to die...

But I won't, not until I kill the person responsible for killing you.

Shell, I will avenge your death, or die trying...

Lulu grabbed her jacket and walked out of the door bumping into Emma on the way out.

"Lulu? Where are you going?"

Lulu turned around angrily, "You can read me, you tell me!" she continued walking.

Emma was hit with a strong feeling of anger and hate.

"Lulu, wait!"

"Stay out of my way!"

"Look, we'll find out who did this."

"Yeah, and by then well all be dead, no thanks!"

"Lulu, please stop!" said Emma as she stepped in front of Lulu.

"Get out of my way! Shell was my best friend, and I am going to kill the son of a b..."

"Lulu, calm down, Shelly wouldn't want you to go off half cocked and get yourself killed!"

"Shelly isn't here, is she?" said Lulu, with angry tears rolling down her cheek. "Move Emma, or I will hurt you!"

"Lulu, pl.." as she was speaking Lulu angrily kicked Emma hard in the stomach, sending the young Psionic to the ground.

"I'm sorry Emma, please forgive me, but I have to do this." said Lulu as she took off running toward the Helix.

Emma scrambled to her feet and yelled into her com-ring, "Lulu's running for the Helix, stop her!" and she fell to the floor on her knees.

She heard the others running toward her, some ran past her, but Mike ran right to her, "Em are you all right?"

"Yea, go after her!"

"They can go, I'm staying with you, what happened? Did she attack you?"

"Yeah, but it's not what you think, she wanted to leave, to go after who she thinks killed Shelly, and I wouldn't let her, so she kicked me in order to leave."

"Who does she think killed Shelly, I mean she must not be thinking clearly."

"What do you mean?"

"The killer is here in Haven, not out there." he said sadly. "The traitor is one of us here."

"Your right, but she's so messed up right now."

Shal came running back from the Helix toward Emma, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, did you catch her?"

"No, she's gone. Have any idea where she's going?"

"No, and the bad news is, neither does she."

* * *

Agent X turned on her laptop and logged into her Yahoo account. She had tried very hard not to get caught online checking or sending her e-mail. But she was lucky cause for now everyone was in Jesse's room, or in the lab with Emma.

They had just gotten through with the funeral for Shelly that morning, her ashes were being sent back to her parents. She was sad to see one of her friends die, but it was her mission to make sure her plan worked, it was just too bad if someone got in her way.

She scanned down and deleted her spam. An e-mail caught her eyes, it was in German:

Oberstes Geheimnis(Top Secret)

She looks up to make sure no one was coming and clicks to open the e-mail.

Dear Gabriella,

I received your e-mail sis, I trust everything is all right and going as planned. From your last e-mail I gathered you were nervous you would be caught before our plan has been completed. I have taken new steps to make sure that doesn't happen, cause we have to complete this. Is everything all right? I also got the feeling you weren't telling me something.

I am setting things up to take Mutant X in the wrong direction, and the clues I am sending to that dumb blonde, she is missing completely.SomehowI thought she would be smarter

Stay safe and begin the next phase of our plan.

And hit me back to tell me how you are, but be careful that no one catches you.

Love your brother,

Ashley

Gabriella closes the e-mail, _'I miss being called Gabriella'_

She opens up a new e-mail and writes her brother back.

Dear Ash,

You know me so well, there was something I didn't say, sit down. Major news here, I almost got our plan ruined. I didn't know that they had a part of the Dominion database here, or that Jesse knew German. Things you could have warned me about!

I had to stab Jess to keep him from finding Brennan and Mari before we were ready for them. Shelly is dead, Jesse will live though.

Ashley, we need to speed things up. Enough with the clues, let's just do something big, getting tired of waiting for this plan to work.

I want to crush Mutant X!

Love, Gaby.

Gabriella uses the software she used to delete her movements online. She shut off her laptop and took her black leather jacket off the back of the chair and walked out of the living room and left Haven.

**One Week later...**

Shalimar came through the door of the living room. She had stayed with Emma till she fell asleep. Her mind was racing, she was worried about Emma and Lulu, even though she had hurt Emma, Shal knew it was out of pain.Not watching where she was going, she ran into someone and fell back onto her butt, "Ouch!"

"You can say that again." said Jesse who was lying on the floor on his back.

"Jesse! Are you ok? she said quickly getting up and moving to his side. They had all been trying so hard not to hurt him since the attack.

"Yeah. Hey did you get the tag number on the truck that just hit me?"

"No silly. What are doing up?"

"Just walking around, or lying down," he laughs as Shal helps him get to his feet. "So tired of being helped by people."

"Well enjoy it while it last, cause it ends the minute Adam gives us the OK."

"Great, can't wait." he groaned.

"Where's Dasi?"

"Don't know, I yelled at her and she left Haven."

"Why did you yell at her this time, you jerk."

"I don't know."

"Don't tell me that."

"All right I guess I am mad at her for not being here when I needed her."

"Understandable, has she told you where she was?"

"Some warehouse with Adam, don't know any more details than that."

"Surely they didn't go on a mission together, alone I mean."

"Your right, something about he needed something, and she wanted to get out for awhile."

"Your apologizing when she gets back!"

"I will, as soon as she comes home. Maybe we can do that thing she wanted to do before we had our fight."

"What was that?"

"Hm...well we were kissing and..."

"Nevermind, don't want to know about it,"she laughs. Suddenly turning serious, "Should you be doing that this soon after your attack?"

"Thought you said you didn't want to know."

"OK, changing subject, have you told her your little secret yet?"

"No."

"Jesse you have to tell her."

"I know, but I don't want to hurt her."

"Lying to her is hurting her."

"Yeah, your right. But to be honest, I'm really confused right now, I don't even know the truth anymore."

"Yes you do, and after our talk, I have no doubt that you were right." she said moving to walk with him to the kitchen.

Dasi standing in the hallway listening had heard everything. '_I wish I knew this secret they were keeping from me. What could it be? Why does he trust Shal with it and not me? I mean I know they are close, but why her and not me? _

What if the secret is that he loves Shal?

But he said he loved me. But then again, that was after I heard him and Shal in the hospital talking about the secret.

Wait I'm Psionic, why can't I just try to sense the secret.

I mean in the past I've tried, but his mental walls were so high that I couldn't get in.

But not if he's asleep.'

She thinks as she turns to go to bed.

Jesse and Shalimar head to the kitchen, "Jesse, you know the truth, and so do I."

"You mean you checked?"

"Yeah, after we got home, I ran a search through our database, and the Dominions. You were right."

"So he didn't die."

"I couldn't find whether he did or not."

"Do you realize what this means?"

"Yeah I do." and just under her voice she added, "I just don't think you do."

"We need to find him." he said turning around heading back to the living room toward the computer. "And find out for sure."

"You need to tell Dasi."

"Not till I know for sure, like I said don't want to hurt her, or in this case, get her hopes up."

"Yeah, if your right and her brother is alive, she will be very happy. But if your wrong, she will live his death all over again." Shal said, secretly wondering why Jesse wasn'tthinking about the big picture, if Gerlad wasalive, that could mean Dasi lied, which could mean Dasi is thetraitor, she quickly added, "Yeah, you should keep it from her until you know for sure."

"Right, thank for understanding."

"Jesse you need to rest, so let me look for you. If I get lost, I'll get Max to help me."

"Shal, I need to do this."

"But.."

"Shal, please?"

"All right, but don't overdue it. I'll get you some coffee."

"Thanks."

* * *

**10 minutes later...**

"Here you go Jesse," says Shalimar has she hands Jesse a cup of coffee."

"Thanks."

"Find anything yet?"

"Yeah, that Max has screwed up my system."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he has everything changed from the way I had it." says Jesse. "He has even changed some passwords, which I'll have to ask him about tomorrow."

"I guess that kinda makes sense, you two both have your own way of doing things. He didn't know how long you would be down, so he probably just changed it to make it easier for himself."

"That's cool. I probably would have done the same thing if I were in his shoes right now."

"Can you work with his system?"

"Of course, but as soon as I get back full-time, I am changing it back."

"Figures."

"Hey Lexa was telling me that your receiving clues about where Brennan and Mari are."

"Yeah, but nothing that helps."

"She told me about the kiss."

"Oh."

"He loves you Shal."

"Funny way of showing it."

"It was just a kiss."

"No it was more, before we left for the mission, the first one, I caught him looking at Mari in her pajamas. And that look was very sexual, and it told me that he wants her."

"Shal..."

"No, I don't want to hear it. When we get them back, I am letting him go. He can be with her, if he reallywants her."

"But isn't that going to be hard to be here working with them?"

"In the beginning maybe, yeah, but we're adults."

"Does that mean I can't beat him up for hurting you?"

"I didn't say that." she smiled. "But I don't need you fighting my battles for me."

"I know, but I love you Shal, and hate when people hurt you."

"Love you too, Jess." she said hugging him. "Hey I'm going to check to see if I got another clue and go to bed."

"Ok, use the other computer."

"All right."

"Let me know if you get another one."

"Ok." she says as she sits down in front of the computer. "Hey Jess, I got something."

Jesse gets up and walks around the counter and looks at the monitor. There was a e-mail there saying :_**Clue for blonde kitten**_

"Open it!"

Dear Ms. Fox,

Attached you will find something you might find interesting.

Signed

A.B

Shal opens the attachment. It is a receipt from Paypal. "It a receipt for $6,000. What the crap is this supposed to be?"

"Does it say who received it?"

"No, it's been blacked out."

"Is there an account number, or wait a tracking number?"

"No."

"Confirmation number?"

"Give it to me." he said walking around to his computer."

"36548749854"

"That can't be right." said Jesse.

"What?" she asked coming around to his side.

"That's our account." he said. "Mutant X's Paypal account."

"You mean the top secret one that only Adam knows the password too?"

"Yeah, that one. But after he died last year I hacked it and changed it, and I only know the password, and I never sent $6,000 to anyone."

"What about Max? You said he changed some of your passwords."

"I will talk with him about it."

"Does it say who received it?"

"S&L Truffles."

"Truffles?"

"Yeah."

"That's Lulu and Shelly's company. They grow and sell truffles."

"How did they get my password, I mean if Max didn't give it to them."

"I don't know, but I think we should keep out eyes on Max and Lulu, if and when she returns, but I can't imagine Lulu killing Shelly, she loved that girl, if you know what I mean."

"You mean they were lovers?"

"Yeah, your such a guy, you didn't even notice," she laughed. "You don't really believe Lulu is a traitor, I don't, her pain was real when Shelly was killed. I mean she kicked Emma so hard in the stomach that she cracked 3 ribs, that says something to me about her pain"

"I don't know,but either they both were traitors, or Lulu must be, cause no one could have guessed my password."

"Max guessed mine, you know my AOL account."

"Yeah, your password is Brennan."

"How did you know?"

"Guessed."

"Oh shut up, I changed it anyway."

"To what? Sanctuary?"

Her face froze, "How did...? Oh never mind, I am going to bed."

"Goodnight Shal."

"Night Jesse, and go to bed."

"Yes mom." he said jokingly. "Dasi should be home anyway." he said turning off the computer and walking to his room.

**ok that is it for now, as I said before another chapter or two in the next week or so. And please keep your fingers crossed or pray for my laptop, I really need it!**

Review!


	25. Dream Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X.**

**Thank you Mari for oming up with a scene between Mel and Jesse.**

**This is the first of 7 straight chapters. As a think you to all of you readers for putting up with my delay in updates.**

**7 chapters will be posted for 7 days straight.**

**Here we go!**

**Deep breath!**

**Chapter25: Dream Nightmare**

"Hey Jesse!" she watched him move about the room as if he were looking for something.

"Yeah, Melodie."

"What do you think about me wearing this on our honeymoon?" she asked as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a black bikini that hugged her well-toned tanned body. Jesse almost choked as he spat out the water he was drinking and wiped his mouth. It was worth the small chill in the bathroom to see his reaction.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Whether you plan on leaving the hotel." He grins at her imagining all the possibilities of keeping her locked in their hotel room.

"Jesse!" she giggles recognizing the look in his blue eyes. It made her feel warm all over every time he looked at her that way. She turned to place the rest of the clothes away when she felt his arms come around her waist. Soft kisses placed on her neck made her shiver a bit. "Jess come on."

"Where are we going?" she felt him smile.

"If we don't' finish this we never will." His hands slide the way up to her shoulders and down her arms, the way his finger's curl around her wrist that makes her heart beat that much faster. The way he turns, her body just a little so that he can kiss her softly on the lips. The smile melted when the kiss depends, her tanned arms come around his shoulder's holding on as he leads her backwards to the side of the bed.

Gently lies her back down being careful not to press all his weight down on her. Just enough to make her gasp. He pulls back a moment to look into her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you… you know that right?" Doesn't know why he has to ask but at that moment, he finds his answer in her eyes as she reaches up to brush a lock of blonde hair out of his eyes. She pushes herself up into a slight sitting position and kisses him softly, smiles knowingly. Clothes or what was left of their clothes just disappeared, as he caressed her skin.

_"I love you too Jesse."_

* * *

Emma wakes up_, 'What the...? Why am I seeing that? Either Mel or Jesse must be thinking about it. However, it feels as if it was a third person._

* * *

Dasi sat in her room with tears running down her face. 

_'Why? Why does he dream of her? He's in bed with me, we just made love and he's dreaming of sleeping with Melodie!_

_I wanted to know his secret, well now I know. He loves her... He still loves her._

_I guess that means we're done. I have to let him go._

_Wait maybe not._

_This is all Melodies fault. She comes to talk to him 3 or more times a day._

_She's trying to take him from me._

_I need to stop her._

_And I know exactly how I am going to do it.'_

Dasi looks up, as there is a knock at her door. "Dasi?"

"Come in Jesse!"

"Hey, why are you in here? Or did I dream that we just made love?"

"It was no dream," she said wiping her face and standing up to face him.

"Then why did you leave my bed?"

"I wanted to take a shower, and didn't want to wake you up."

"You ok? You look like you've been crying."

"No, just happy tears, you make me so happy."

"And you make me very happy," he said leaning in to kiss her.

Breaking the kiss, she asks, "Why are you up so early?"

"Oh, Melodie offered to spar with me this morning."

"Melodie? Wait are you ready to be sparring?"

"She'll be gentle."

"I could spar with you."

"No thanks."

"Is Mel trying to get you back?"

"What? No, of course not."

"I think she is. I mean look at all the time she is spending with you."

"She's my friend."

"I think you need to talk to her. Make sure, you make it clear to her that you are with me."

"Ok, I will, but I tell you, it isn't needed.

"Whatever."

Dasi, pictured Mel trying to take Jesse from her, and pushed the thought out and made it solid, then sent it to Jesse. _'This better work.'_

* * *

Melodie punches at Jesse, who dodges swiftly. They had been at it for about 20 minutes. 

As they continued to fight, Jesse took note how much Mel had improved in her fighting skills. "Have you been working out with Shal?"

"No, why?"

"Cause you fighting has improved."

"I've been working out with the GSA program."

"Why?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Mel, we talk about everything," he said, and he thought he saw her flinch at the comment.

"All right if you must know, I feel like I am holding the team back."

"What? There you go again putting yourself down."

"No, just being honest, all I can do is freeze time, and I haven't helped one bit to find Brennan and Mari. Seriously Jesse, why did you call me to join Mutant X?"

"Cause, to be honest, when it was brought up that we could each invite a friend, I thought of you."

"After all this time?"

"Yeah weird huh?"

"No, sweet."

"Hold up," says Jesse as he grabs the wall behind him.

"You ok?" asked a concerned Melodie.

"Yeah, just need a break. Feeling dizzy and tired."

"Come on, have a seat." she said helping him to a chair in the corner, and handing him a bottle of water. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. You did great for your first time back."

"Yeah, I didn't get killed..." he laughs.

"I wasn't that hard on you, was I?"

"No, it was me, still out of it."

"Well I think we've sparred enough today, we'll pick it up again later this week."

"Good. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You know I'm with Dasi right?"

"Yeah."

"And we're just friends now."

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause Dasi is worried you want me back."

"And you believe her?"

"No."

"Yes you do, or you wouldn't have ask. Let me tell you something, part of me will always cherish and love my time with you. Nevertheless, it's in the past. I let you go, have you let me go?"

"Yes of course."

"Then why can't we be friends? Dasi needs to grow up!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" yelled Jesse.

Melodie gets up and starts to walk out, "Jess..." she paused, the last thing she ever wanted to do, she was about to do.

"Yeah."

"When this war is over, I'm leaving and I never want to see you again."

"Mel!" he says as the door closes. He sat there stunned. He knew Melodie was right.

_'Never want to see you again.'_

"I have to make things right. I have to talk to Dasi, she's wrong about Mel. If Dasi trusted me, she wouldn't care about Mel." he said out loud before making his way out of the dojo.

* * *

Jesse walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water to cool down. He saw Emma sitting there rubbing her head. "You know I even missed you having headaches." 

"You would," she laughs. "Why are you up so early?"

"Sparring, no wait, fighting with Melodie."

"You had a fight? About what?"

"About me being an idiot."

"More details."

"Ok, Dasi told me to tell Mel, that me and Dasi were together, and that she was wasting her time if she wanted me back. I didn't want to, but then Dasi planted this thought in my head, and…."

"She what? Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, I'm going to talk to her about it."

"You might be giving off a vibe to her Jesse, I mean she **is** Psionic, and if she senses you keeping a secret from her, then she might be confusing the reason."

"Do you know my secret?"

"Yeah," she lied.

"Shal told you?"

"Yeah, she wanted to talk about it, please don't tell her that I told you, that she told me."

"I won't, and to tell you the truth, I need to talk about it with someone."

"Well I'm here, it would be like old times."

"Yeah it would be, ok, so which secret do you know?"

"Both," she guessed. She hated to lie to Jesse but she wanted him to trust her again.

"Oh, well then you know I am searching for Dasi's brother Gerald, I mean, I know she says he died, I am guessing it was faked."

"Or she lied about it?"

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, but you have to admit it's possible."

"I guess, but I don't think so."

"Alright, so which secret do you want to talk about more?" She sensed there was something more he wanted to talk about.

"The one concerning Mel, I mean I still love her. I think it's because of the way we ended things you know. But I love Dasi too."

"But which one do you love more?"

"I don't know, really I love them both."

"Yeah, but you've loved Mel for longer."

"True, but I am with Dasi now, and I am loyal."

"But if your lying about how you feel for her, you hurting her, and that isn't right."

"But I do love her, I am not lying about that!" he said standing up and heading to the sink. While we was there, he got a glass and poured water into it, and headed to the refrigerator and got some ice. Then it hit him, "You lied!" he said turning around.

"What?"

"You lied, Shal never told you anything!"

"Yes, she did!"

"No, cause if she had, she would have told you why I won't leave Dasi."

"Jesse, I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to you, like we used to, back when you trusted me."

"So to get me to trust you, you lied to me?"

"Yeah, it was stupid I know."

"Em, I love you, but if you want me to trust, don't lie to me."

"Ok, I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"Ok, but I think I owe you big time, cause this has taught me something."

"What?"

"That I have to talk to Dasi, about her putting that thought in my head."

"Well, I'm glad I helped some."

"Me too, and I'm sorry about yelling at you just now, and a few nights ago."

"I understand, I wish I had put my trust in you guys. You guys would have protected me from Bryce."

"Yeah, but you know now, plus, if things would have happened any different, you wouldn't have met or married Mike."

"True, and I love him Jesse."

"I know, and I am happy for you." He said leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

Jesse knocked on Dasi's bedroom door, waited till he heard her say, "Come in!" 

"Hey Dasi, can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course we can, have a seat," she said pointing to the bed.

He sat down, and Dasi came over and sat in his lap. She leaned in and kissed him, she felt him pull away. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

"You know earlier when you wanted me to talk to Mel."

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yeah, and now I've lost a great friend."

"Why?"

"Cause I listen to you instead of my heart!" he said moving out from under her and standing up. "You placed a thought in my head, or tried to."

"No I didn't," lied Dasi.

"Dasi you remember 3 months ago when I got shot and you tried to place a thought in me to calm down, but I knew what you were doing?"

"Yeah you said Emma had taught you to keep your…." She grew silent, as the truth hit her.

"Now you get it."

"Jesse, I'm so sorry."

"Look, trust is big with me, and right now, I don't trust you."

"Jesse, please let me explain!" she begs.

"Explain what, that you used your powers on me to cause a fight between me and Mel."

"I was jealous!"

"Why?"

"Cause you still love her!" she blurts out.

"What?"

"You still love her."

"Look part of me always will, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you keeping secrets from me then?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you in the hospital, and last night, talking to Shal, you said you didn't want to hurt me, so you didn't want to tell me yet."

"Dasi, I do have a secret, and I want to know everything before I tell you, cause I don't want to tell you something that may not be true."

"So it has nothing to do with us?"

"No, of course not."

"Then do you want to stay in my room tonight?" she asks.

"Yeah, but your going to have to lose the clothes."

"So are you, no clothes allowed." She said as she stood up from the bed to kiss him, she slowly turned him around and begins to unbutton his shirt.

She removed his shirt, and sat him down on the bed. He reached up and begins to unbutton her shirt, gently kissing her abdomen. She pulls her shirt off, and gently pushed him back on the bed, and crawls on top.

They were both consumed with passion and begin to make love.

**1 hour later…**

Dasi lay with her head on Jesse' chest, she was even more sure of Jesse' love for her. She felt foolish for doubting him. The way he had just made love to her told her everything about his love. She gently kissed his chest, and said just loud enough, "I love you Jesse."

She had thought he was asleep, but then he said, "I love you too."

She smiled, and laid her head back down, and then just as she went to sleep, she heard him say, "I will always love you Mel."

Her eyes flew open, and quickly filled with tears. _'He thought I was Mel? He made love to her tonight, and not me. I won't stop till he hates her or I will kill her!'_

**Short, but it sets up one major confrontation, and it will set up an even better one, lol.**

**Review plz! **

**Next chapter tomorrow!**


	26. Mel Finds Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, neither does Melodie who helped co-write this. Thanks Mel!**

**Mari, sorry about the typo in the author's note, and don't worry we are cool. I love you even when your on a sugar high, lol.**

**I hope that we worked so well together on this that you can't tell where one of us starts and the other ends. Please let us know how we did. Review!**

**Mel: Happy Birthday(Early,lol)! Hopefully you will have a great time with friends. **

**Chapter 26: Mel finds trouble**

It was the middle of the night at Haven, and Melodie got up out of her bed and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she walked into the kitchen, she was shocked at what she found.

"Dasi! What are you doing?" Melodie yelled.

"I… um…I'm." Dasi mumbled.

"Answer me!" yelled Mel, as she walked over to where Dasi was standing, and picked up the small camera that Dasi had just laid on the counter. "How many of these things are there?"

"What things?"

"Don't give me that!"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"You've put cameras inside Haven, that means you're a traitor!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, and as soon as I tell everyone, they will hate you for betraying us. And you can kiss Jesse goodbye!"

"Go ahead tell them!" yelled Dasi. As Melodie turned to get everyone, she was hit from behind and knocked to the floor, unconscious.

Dasi left Mel in the floor, and walked to the computers, she brought up the security cameras for the night. After making a few changes, she went to bed.

Brennan and Mari were watching the blurred video feed from the kitchen at Haven, from their prison. They could see that Melodie had caught the traitor, but couldn't see the face of the person. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Oh no." Mari said. "I hope she's all right."

"All we can do is sit and watch." Brennan said worriedly. "I hate being useless! No wait, I hate feeling useless!" he said as he sat back down next to Mari and placed his head in his hands. "

For a moment, Mari thought he might be crying, until his head came back up and he leaned it against the wall. "Brennan, we know the others will find us, don't worry too much all right."

"Don't worry? My friends are out there with someone they can't trust! And us, we're here waiting for the Dominion and that traitor to just finish them off!" he loudly proclaimed. He looked over at Mari, and saw her eyes lower to her hands. "Hey, I'm sorry I am not mad at you, just the situation."

"I know, but I am mad, they are my friends and I'm scared too" she said as one single tear rolled down her face. Brennan pulled her closer to him and held her.

"It will be all right, like you said, our friends are going to find us."

They had been moved from the other location to this one. It was very similar to Brennan though he didn't know why, he and Mari both had tried to figure out why. He looked around, as there was finally light coming through the windows that were sealed with bars. As the sun rose up, what he saw shocked him. "Mari, I know where we are?"

"Where?"

"Sanctuary!"

"But it blew up, how is that possible?"

"I don't know, but this is it, I know, cause this is my room."

"Oh no, why are we here? Brennan this makes no sense."

"Yeah it does, this is the one place they will never look."

"Were going to die aren't we?" asked Mari as she started to cry.

"I don't know, I really don't know."

**Three hours later...**

Michael woke up beside Emma, and decided to make some coffee before she got up, maybe even surprise her with breakfast in bed.

He went out of his door quietly, and walked down the hallway toward the kitchen. As he turned the corner walking into the living room, he found Melodie lying on the floor.

'_Oh no, not again,' _he though as he ran over to her and knelt down besides her, checking her pulse, he was relieved to find one, "Melodie, Melodie wake up, come on." he said worriedly. However, she didn't wake up, so Mike carried her to the lab.

**15 minutes later...**

Melodie woke up. She blinked at the bright lights overhead.

"Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Mike asked Melodie, as he came from across the room to sit in the examining chair next to the exam table in the lab.

"Like I got hit in the head," she said blinking from the bright light, Mike reached up and turned it off. "Michael, I need you to do something."

"What? Wait a minute, you tell me what happened first, then I will do whatever you want."

"I know who the traitor is, I am pretty sure she knows where Brennan and Mari are. I need to find her." Melodie proclaimed, as she started to push herself up to get off the table.

"No, you need to rest. You tell me who it is, and I will wake up Shalimar, Max, Josh, and whoever else I can find!" Michael declared.

"Okay, I will stay." Melodie said, "Ok, the traitor is Dasi."

"Ok, never thought it was her. I will get Jesse; he will keep an eye on you. Make sure you're okay." Michael said reassured. _Jesse needs his rest but he is the only one I can spare now, and one of the few I still trust._

"Michael, I can look after myself. I'm fine, my head just hurts a little." Melodie begged.

"No, I will get Jesse." Michael stated.

"Fine get Jesse!" Melodie yelled. _'I don't want to be near Jesse right now, but it seems to be the only was to get Mike to go after Dasi.'_

Things weren't in the best state between her and Jesse. They had been fighting and arguing for no real reason, and then there was what happened in the dojo yesterday morning.

Dasi thought there was still something going on between Melodie and Jesse. Jesse had tried to tell her there was nothing going on between them. _'Of course that was after he accused me of trying to get him back.' _Melodie thought Dasi hated her and '_apparently judging from the pain in my head, she does.'_

"Jesse, wake-up. I need you to look after Mel." Michael whispered through the cracked door.

Jesse was still half-awake but as soon as he heard _'look after Mel'_ as if she was hurt he sat straight up. "What's wrong? Is she okay?" Jesse said concerned.

"She got hurt. It's a long story, she can tell you. Take care of her Jesse." Michael said as he left Jesse's room as quickly as he had appeared.

"Okay, I will!" Jesse yelled to Michael, as he was already gone.

Jesse went to Melodie's room to ask her if she needed anything. "Melodie, do you need anything?" Jesse asked as he knocked on her door. "Melodie, are you in there?" Jesse didn't get an answer so he opened the door and found Melodie pacing back and forth and she was talking to herself. "Melodie, are you all right?" Jesse asked apprehensively.

"Yeah Jess, I'm all right." Melodie said trying to hide what she really was feeling. "Hey Jesse, I need to tell you something." Melodie said nervously.

"Sure go ahead. I'm all ears." Jesse said jokingly.

"Look, I don't really know how to say this, and you may not want to hear this. Has Shal told you about the traitor yet?"

"A little bit about, why?"

" Cause it's Dasi; Dasi is the traitor and she just knocked me unconscious last night. She has been lying to us. You can't trust her Jesse. I'm sorry. I know how much you like her... love her." Melodie said sympathetically.

"You're wrong, and I can prove it," he said calmly. He figured it was the bump on her head talking.

"Impossible, I know what I saw."

"Come with me," he takes her by the arm and walks her to his room. As he opens, the door Melodie see Dasi asleep in Jesse's bed. "She's been with me all night."

"But I saw her!"

"Sh!" he whispered as he closed the door, " I don't know what you saw, but it couldn't have been her."

"Then explain this bump on my head!"

"Look, I didn't say you didn't get hit, but I am saying it wasn't her."

"Then she has a twin!"

"Come on, we'll look at the security video, we'll find out who hurt you."

"Ok, but then you'll owe me an apology."

"Well?" said Melodie. She had been waiting for the last 20 minutes for Jesse to queue up the video of her attack.

"Ok, I've watched this video, and ran it through the infrared heat signature scanner, according to this, no one else was here, but you!" he said angrily, it was now plain to him that Mel was lying.

"What?"

Jesse turned the computer flat-screen monitor and Melodie watched in horror as it showed her walking into the kitchen, and yelling at thin air. Walking over to the counter and picked up something she couldn't see on the video, and falling to the floor, "What the… I am not making this up!" she yelled knowing what Jesse must be thinking.

"I guess Dasi was right, you would do anything to get me back."

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"Goodnight Mel," said Jess as he walked away.

Dasi rolled over onto her back; she had just sensed everything that happened between Jesse and Melodie. 'That should teach her not to mess with me.'

But something still nagged at her, _'Why did he jump like that when he heard she was hurt?'_

'_Oh well, on to phase 2, and that will be the end of Melodie.'_

**2 hours later that morning…**

Lexa knocked on Mel's door, "Mel?"

"Come in Lexa!"

Lexa walked in and was followed by Mike. "Hey hope you don't mine Lexa, but thought you might need help."

"Well I don't, but you can stay," she said, sensing some tension in Mike that she hadn't felt before.

"What's up you two?" asked Mel.

"I was awoken this morning by Mike, he said you were attacked by Dasi, and together we woke some of the others to help us. Jesse just informed us, that you lied!"

"I did not!" yelled Melodie.

"Shut up!" yelled Mike. "He told us everything, that you've been trying to get him back, and I don't appreciate you wasting our time and energy to your advantage!"

"I wasn't, I swear!"

"If you ever do anything like this again, we'll kill you, I mean for all we know, you sent us a wild goose chase so you can set us up for something, like betraying us!" yelled Lexa.

"You have to believe me, I would never do that!"

"Whatever."

"Ok, get Emma to read me."

"You stay away from my wife!" yelled Mike, as he went out of the door and slammed it.

"Mel, just watch your back," said Lexa as she followed Mike out the door.

Mel sat down on her bed, and her mind was racing. She had to do something, and then it hit her. She knew that Dasi had hurt her, and she needed to prove it, or at least get something on Dasi she could use.

She remembered Jesse telling her that Dasi had been at a warehouse at the time of his attack, _'No wait, not at the time of his attack, at the time we we're trying to save him. What if she attacked him?'_

**Ok, that's it for now, things should start getting faster here, the end is in sight, lol. Thanks to all of you who are still reading and reviewing.**

**Melodie is awaiting your review, as am I, so use the little button down there.**

**Next chapter coming soon! Like tomorrow, lol.**


	27. Trouble and Danger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, why? Cause life isn't always fair….**

**This chapter will shake things up again, and get me kill by one friend, or two. It depends, lol.**

**Gelf: I am trying my hardest to play Lulu as the Rabbit Feral that she is. I have something planned, big for her, trust me. It gets set up here, and finished through out the rest of the story. Hope I can do a half way decent job of it. If not, please know I tried.**

**Mel, thanks for the help with editing, needed it, lol**

**Mari: get your butt on IM sometime this week will you? Lol**

**Miss you like crazy!**

**Rosalie, Josh, and Dasi: Same for you, but it seems that I am the one who needs to log on more. Sorry it is so hard to catch me, I will have more time soon, and after this week, I will be on IM a little more than usual.**

**Chapter 27: Troubles and Danger**

Jesse walked into the living room and saw Lexa, Max and Shal talking. They all looked around when he came in.

"Hey Jesse," said Shal.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We're trying to figure out where Lulu went with our Helix," said Lexa.

"She'll come back."

"Yeah, but we need to find her before she gets herself killed," said Max.

"Ok, what do you guys know for sure?"

"That she sold L&S Truffles," answered Shal.

"Wow, never thought she would do that."

"Well apparently she ate all the truffles, before selling it," added Max.

"All of them? Well then she must be sick as a dog."

"You're right, I'll check emergency room's then," said Shal.

"Your wasting your time," said Emma as she came into the room.

"Why?"

"Cause she isn't in one, she just called me, she said she was on the trail of the person who killed Shelly."

"Did you tell her she was wrong?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah, and she said she's not."

"Who is she after? Did she tell you?" asked Max.

"Yeah, and she ask me not to say anything, cause she's afraid of the person setting a trap for her."

"But the killer is here!" said Jesse. "I know cause he or she attacked me."

"And I know that, so does Lulu, but she also knows that whoever it is, is working with someone on the outside, cause someone is sending Shal emails, and it isn't coming from inside Haven.

"So what is Lulu doing?" asked Lexa.

"I don't know, she said she could track the signal of the mail sent to Shal, and was on her way to bring the person a while lot of hurt."

"Hope she does, without getting hurt herself," said Mike.

"We feral's can be very careful," said Max.

"And when were angry, the person were angry with, better watch out," said Shal.

Lulu landed the Helix on top of the apartment building and cloaked the Helix. Lowering the hanger door, she walked out. She had loaded the information into her GPS tracker, and was following the signal. She walked through the rooftop door, and walked down the hall.

She was so angry; she was even surprising herself. After Shelly was killed, she flew the Helix to where they grew their truffles, and ate until there was none left. Without Shelly, there to stop her, she had eaten until she was so sick, she just lay on the ground for hours, hoping she had done enough damage to herself that she could die.

Her and Shelly had been best friends for so long, they felt more like twins. She and Shelly were so close that people always jumped to the wrong conclusion about them. It was assumed that they were lesbian, but they weren't, furthermore, they liked men.

She walked toward the elevator, but as she passed one door, the

GPS tracker started peeping. She had found the person responsible for killing her best friend and it would lead her to the person who actually did it.

She knocked on the door, and tried to figure out what to say, but it all went out the window when the door opened…

"Yes?"

Before her stood, someone she had only seen in pictures, and it shocked her, cause he was supposed to be dead. "Hi, my name is Lulu, and I have a delivery for you."

"I wasn't expecting anything, are you sure it's for me?"

"Depends on you name honey," she said smiling as nicely as she could muster.

" Greg Marlin."

"Oh sorry, this package is for a Gerald Alejandro," she said as the smile was erased from both of their faces. She saw flickers of fear come across his face, and it set her off. She imagined Shelly with the same look, right before she was murdered.

Lulu kicked out with her legs and threw Gerald against the wall. He hit so hard that the sheet rock behind gave away. He fell to the floor, and held up his hands to stop her, and to her surprise, she was lifted off the ground.

"Put me down!"

"Not till you tell me who sent you?"

"Who do you think? Mutant X!"

"Oh in that case," he said dropping her.

She landed on the floor with a loud thump, she angrily got to her feet, "Why did you let me go?"

"Cause my fight isn't with you."

"Well it is now, you've been ending emails to Shal, and you got my best friend killed!"

"I am sorry about your friend, but I had nothing to do with that. And yeah I just sent Shal and email, who are you?"

"Lulu."

"Look, I just sent Shal an email, but she won't get till after…."

"After what?"

"After I'm dead."

"What?"

"Dominion knows who I am now, they're going to kill me."

"So you telling me that they don't know you're alive?"

"Well until now, yeah."

"Does Dasi?"

"I don't know, I think so."

"Why have you been emailing Shal?"

"I haven't, until now, this was my first one. I am sending her a video of where Brennan and Mari are."

"Then why does the signal form this email match the rest of the emails."

"Don't know, this is my roommates computer."

"Who's your roommate."

"Some weird guy, name is Ashley."

"Ok, let's get you out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"Haven."

"You're taking a big risk taking me there."

"Why?"

"Cause, you don't know if you can trust me."

"Can I?"

"Yeah."

"If not, I'll kill you. However, I just lost someone I love; I won't kill Dasi's twin brother. But I better not find out you lied to me, or I will kill you." The truth was she didn't trust him at all, but she needed him to find the traitor.

"Deal, but before I let you take me home, there's something we need to do."

"What's that?"

"Come with me, I'll show you."

"Ok."

**Later that night…**

Melodie walked out of the dojo and headed for her room, she rounded the corner. She saw someone headed toward her, and looked up to see Dasi pass her going toward the kitchen.

She hadn't said a word to Dasi sense the other night. She knew Dasi attacked her, she just couldn't prove it. It hurt that Jesse believed Dasi over her, though she was used to Jesse believing others over her. _'Don't even know why I bother. I want so much to tell him my secret. But every time I do, I get kicked in the head with reality.'_

She was so busy thinking that she didn't sense someone behind her. All of a sudden, she was hit from behind, and she fell to the floor unconscious.

**The next morning…**

Shal, Emma and Mike were sitting in the living room talking when Max and Lexa ran in the room, "What's going on?" asked Shal.

"We have a major breakthrough in finding Brennan and Mari," said Max.

"Are you serious? You mean you found what Jesse was looking at the night he was attacked?" asked Shal.

"No, better!"

"Spit it out!" said Emma anxiously.

"Ok, you know how when I came back from the warehouse after the first mission, after me Lulu and Shelly tried to get a scent of them, I brought back these," he said holding out his hand and revealing two com-rings.

"Yeah Brennan and Mari's com-rings."

"Well, that's we thought, until we took a closer look," said Lexa. "Sorry Shal, we made a huge mistake."

"Mistake?"

"These aren't current Mutant X com-rings."

Shal took them from Max and started turning them around, and then she saw it, a small lighting bolt insignia. "Are these from when you were a member of Mutant X-1?"

"No, apparently Adam had one before us as well," she said angrily. "But their records should be around here in the Mutant X database. We just have t o find out they belong to, and better news, we can track Brennan and Mari using their com-rings."

"Great, let's do it."

Melodie woke up and begin to look around. She saw boxes everywhere, and tried to get up. She realized she was tied to something, and looked down to see a straight-back chair.

She heard footsteps behind, and turned to see Dasi coming toward her, "Dasi?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What's going on?"

"What do you think?"

"Why are doing this to me?"

"Cause, if your dead, I won't have to worry about you anymore."

"Is this about Jesse?"

"Duh!"

"I don't want him back!"

"Sure you do, why wouldn't you, he's great."

"Dasi, I had my chance with him, and it didn't work out. I have other things in my life, I don't have time for stupid games!"

"Oh this is no game," said Dasi, as she walked over to the wall behind Melodie.

Melodie heard peeping and turned just enough to see what Dasi was doing. "Dasi, is that a bomb!"

"Yeah."

"Dasi, please don't do this."

"Give me one good reason."

Melodie searched her brain, and the only reason she had, would for sure get her killed, unless she only told half the truth, "I have a son!"

Dasi turned from what she was doing, to look at Mel in shock.

"You haven't mentioned a kid, I can't believe you, how do I know your telling me the truth?"

"His name is Alex, please his birthday is in a few days, please don't kill me. Don't do that to me, to him!"

"There is something your not telling me, I feel it, you're lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"It will go off in 1 hour, goodbye Mel, and good riddance!"

Lulu walked toward the Helix, and turned around to ask Gerald where they were going, only to find that he wasn't behind her, he was still by the door. "Are you coming?"

"Lulu," he said. Before she knew it, he flicked his hand and threw something out of the corner of her eye. She was struck in the face with something sharp.

With blood running down her face, she turned to race toward where Gerald had been, and in no big surprise, found that he was gone. She couldn't smell him either, which was strange.

She turned to walk toward the Helix, and pushed the GPS button to lower the hanger door, and to her shock, nothing happened…. The Helix was gone!

Jesse walked toward Melodie's room; he had to apologize to her. He had spent the whole night thinking about things.

He knew now, that she hadn't lied. It may not have been Dasi, but someone attacked her. He had to apologize. He knocked on the door.

After a minute of knocking, he pushed the door open. He realized fast that no one had slept in that room. He looked around her room, and wondered where she was. He started to worry that something bad had happened to her, when he remembered a conversation he had yesterday morning in the dojo.

_**Flash**_

'_I've been working out with the GSA program.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Don't want to talk about it.'_

'_Come on Mel, we talk about everything.'_

'_All right if you must know, I feel like I am holding the team back.'_

_**Flash**_

'_And with all of us turning on her the way we did, it only makes sense that she's gone! She's left Mutant, she left me!'_

He walked out of the room, part of him wanted to scream, cry and yell. He wanted to scream in anger, and cry in pain.

'_Why did it take her leaving for me to realize I want her back!'_

Jesse walked out of the door, and headed for the computer. He had to find her address; he had to get her back!

He found Adam in front of the computer, "Move!"

"What?" asked Adam as he looked up in shock. He had never heard Jesse take that tone, ever!

"Please move, I need to find Mel, she's left Mutant X!"

"Why?" he asked as he got up and let Jesse have the computer.

"Cause she thinks she isn't helping the team enough, and we all kind of yelled at her about something."

"OK, just close the thing I was working on, save it first though."

"Ok, what it this anyway?"

"A warehouse that I'm trying to convert to another safe house for mutants."

"Oh the one you took Dasi to the other day?"

"I went there the other day to set up the demolition of the warehouse, it wasn't safe enough to live in. But Dasi wasn't there, I didn't have any of you guys with me."

"Oh, I must have misunderstood her."

"Whatever, I'll leave you alone."

"Thanks."

Jesse started to surf through the database and looked up as he saw Emma come running in, "Mel's in danger!"

"What?"

"I saw her, she's tied up to a chair, and there's a bomb."

"Where?"

"Don't know, some kind of warehouse."

It hit Jesse what had happened, obviously the traitor had taken Melodie. He had a good idea where. "Adam!"

"What?" yelled Adam from behind Jesse.

"Where's the warehouse you said was being blown up?"

"Why?"

"Cause Mel is there!"

"Oh no, it's set to go off in 30 minutes, come on I'll drive!"

"I'm coming!" yelled Emma as they all ran out.

**OK, so will they find Brennan and Mari? Find out later in the story. Will they get to Melodie in time, or will she die? In addition, who is the traitor? Is it Dasi? On the other hand, is she just going overboard with Mel? All of it will be revealed as my story begins to unfold, and as I begin wrapping things up, though there are at least 10 more chapters after this one.**


	28. Explosive Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Melodie (I named my character after her, but that is were it ends, the character is mine!) I am sorry, but I've gotten her hit in the head two days in a row. Will she get hit again this chapter? You bet! lol.**

**Gelf:Glad to know you approve of my writing of Lulu.**

**Rosalie: Glad your back reviewing. As soon as you post something new, I'll be back reviewing, lol.**

**If any of you want to use my characters, ask first, then yes you can have them to do whatever you want.**

**Chapter 28: Explosive Life**

Jesse jumped out of the car before Adam even brought it to a stop. Him and Emma run into the warehouse and began searching. "Mel!"

"Mel, where are you?" yelled Jesse.

"Jesse, I feel her fear."

"Can you tell me where she is?"

"This way," she said running to her left.

"Emma we have to hurry!"

Emma stopped running and looked around, she was standing in the middle of the warehouse. She looked around and saw stairs going up at least three floors. "Mel!"

"Do you feel her?"

"Yeah, Jesse she's freaking out!"

"Reach out to her, tell her we're here, ask her where she is."

"OK."

'Mel' 

'_Emma?'_

'_We're here, tell us where you are.'_

'_Right in front of a bomb!'_

'_Look around you, tell me what you see.'_

' _I see stairs going up and down, I see boxes.'_

'_Ok, we're coming!'_

"She's on the second floor."

"Oh no," said Adam as he came up right behind them, "That's the floor that is set to blow first."

"Let's go!"

As they set off running up the stairs, Emma yelled down to Adam, "How much time do we have?"

Adam glanced at his watch, "5 minutes!"

Jesse's heart felt like it was going to explode, he wasn't fully recovered from the attack a week ago, and now he as running around. He wasn't going to quit though. "Mel!"

"Jesse!" yelled Melodie. "Over here!"

"Mel," he yelled running toward her voice. He found her tied to a chair; "We don't have time to talk right now." He said using his hands to break the ropes holding her down. "Just run!"

"I can freeze…."

"No, just run, trust me!"

They took off running as fast as they could, behind them the bomb went off and threw them to the ground, "Adam how much time to we have before the other bombs go off and this all goes up in flames?" asked Emma.

"Mere seconds, if we're going to go, we have to do it now!"

They all got to their feet, and ran toward the stairs, only to find that they had been blown away in the blast. Adam turned to Jesse, "Jesse, are you able to phase us?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to try, hold on," he said placing his arms around Melodie, and placing his hands on Emma and Adam's shoulder. He took a deep breath, and before he knew it, he fell through the floor, and landed on the floor beneath them, "Good job, Jess."

"Let's get out of here!" he yelled over the explosions upstairs and just as everything around them started blasting. "Wait Jesse!" yelled Melodie.

"We can't," he said grabbing her hand as they begin to run toward the exit. A huge explosion rocked the floor beneath them as they tried not to fall. There was fire everywhere as they tried to get out of the warehouse alive. A beam fell from the ceiling and hit Melodie from behind, knocking her to the floor unconscious.

Jesse ran back for her, he lifted the beam off her, picked her up and carried her out of the warehouse.

They were barely 10 feet away from the warehouse when it finally exploded, and they were sent flying from the blast of the explosion. They were knocked unconscious.

Shal walked into the situation room at Haven. She saw the COM system blinking, and was curious to see if it had located Brennan and Mari. However, she saw more than two com-ring signature, in fact she saw four.

She looked up to see Max coming through the door in a huff, "Hey Max, can you come here for a minute."

"Sure, why not?" he said coming out of the kitchen drinking a huge drink from McDonald's.

"You ok?"

"No, I invited my little brother Dakota to join us here, now I have to figure out how to make him go back home! Other than that I'm find."

"Ok… take a look at this and tell me what I am looking at."

Max came and sat down, "Ok, that's Jesse's signal, wait was he cleared to leave Haven?"

"No."

"He's with Emma, Adam, Melodie."

"What are they doing?"

"Can't tell, they're not moving."

"Can you bring up what they've been up to in the last 5 hours."

"Sure."

About 5 minutes go by, while Shal waits for Max to bring the system online. "Ok, according to this, they drove or walked really fast to here." He said pointing to the screen.

"Funny, then what?"

"They moved around here a lot, I think it's some kind of warehouse."

"Ok, now?"

"Running here, and falling here…"

"What?"

"They haven't moved in 3 hours."

"Oh no, we have to get there fast!"

"I'll get Lexa, and met you in the garage."

Max pulls up in front of the warehouse. Lexa and Shal got out in a hurry. Max got out, and said, "This way!"

They took off running to where the com-ring signals were, and looked around.

Shal got the sent of blood and burnt flesh. Her eyes flashed feral at the same time Max did. They both looked to their left, and got the sight of the bodies lying there. "Adam!"

"I got Jesse and Mel over here!" Lexa ran over to them.

"Emma!" yelled Max.

"He's alive!" yelled Shal, "how are they?" she asked Lexa.

"They're alive, but I can't wake them up!"

"I can't wake up Emma either. We need to get them out of here."

"All right, we need to call back to Haven and get some help, cause we don't want to hurt them more than they are already," said Shal.

"Alright, use your com-ring, get Mike and who do we have left?" asked Max.

"Skylar?"

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, wait, Dasi, should be there, Rosalie and Josh." she said as she started remembering all the ones that had skipped her mind before.

"Ok get Mike, Josh, and Rosalie. Tell Mike and Josh to bring the two SUV's we have in the garage.

"Ok," she said, as she turned her head to the left, and spoke into her com-ring, "Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get Rosalie and Josh, and two of you drive the SUV's to where we are?"

"Yeah, I have your locations. What do you need two SUV's for?"

"There was an accident, some of us were hurt," she didn't want to tell him that Emma was one of those people, or Adam for that matter.

"Ok, then will bring a first-aid kit as well."

"Ok, bring the big one."

"OK."

**Back at Haven…. 2 hours later…**

Melodie woke up with a bright light shining in her eyes. She tried to sit up, but the pain was to extreme, she lay back down with a scream of pain.

"Mel!" said Mike as he came to her side. "Now that you're awake I can give you Morphine."

"Why didn't you give it to me before?"

"Cause if you give someone Morphine when they have a head injury, and they're unconscious, you can kill them."

"Oh I knew that," she tried to smile, but that too hurt.

"Why do I get the feeling you know more medical stuff than your letting on?"

"Don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do, you knew exactly what to give Jesse to bring him back, Morphine and Epinephrine. And now you knew that Morphine to someone is unconscious."

"Spent some time in the hospital recently, what can I say."

"You get hurt a lot?"

"No, but a loved one does."

"Oh, I know what that's like. You would thank Emma was easy to take are of."

"Yeah you would think so. How bad am I hurt?"

"Concussion, and three broken ribs."

"Ouch, thanks for taking care of me.

"No problem," he smiled. "You just get some rest."

"How is everyone else?"

"Emma, and Jesse are fine, they're in here with you. Already gave them their Morphine."

"Oh good."

"And dad…" he paused in order to control himself. "He is better than you guys, he's asleep in his own bed."

"Glad to hear it."

"Mel, I owe you a big apology, apparently you were telling the truth about someone attacking you. I am sorry about the mean things I said to you."

"I understand, would have done the same thing I guess."

"Do you know who kidnapped you and took you to the warehouse?"

"Yeah, Dasi."

"I'm going to locate her, I believe you, I think she did do it. Mostly cause of Emma, she said she saw Dasi attack you the other night."

"What?"

"Yeah, well it was in her sleep, but she saw your attack."

"Does Jesse know?"

"Yeah, I told him when he woke up."

"How did he take it?"

"Not good."

"I bet," she said as she begins to get drowsy again.

"Get some sleep, I'll come back and check on you later," he said, cracking a smile, cause she was already asleep.

Emma's cell phone rang; Mike hurried to answer it before it woke her up. Though she as sedated, he still fear some thing was wrong. Cause before when she woke up she didn't seem like her self.

"Hello?"

"Mike?"

"Lulu!" he said, as he took the cell phone out into the hallway.

"Why are you answering Emma's phone?"

"She's been hurt, she was in an explosion."

"Oh no, I should have been there… was anyone else hurt?"

"Jesse, Adam, and Melodie."

"Are they all ok?"

"Yeah, as far as we can tell anyway."

"Good, I need a favor."

"Ok."

"I need someone to come pick me up. I got a flight back to Seattle, but have no money left for a cab, nor do I think you guys want me to take one to Haven," she rambled.

"Well here's an idea…bring back the Helix!" he said angrily.

"Wish I could."

"What?"

"It was stolen from me…."

"Oh no! When? Do I have enough time to track it, and erase Haven's coordinates out of it?"

"Maybe, I lost it yesterday."

"Yesterday!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"Ok, I will get Max to do it, he's faster."

"Can you send someone for me?"

"Yeah, Shal will be there in a few minutes, airport right?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem, glad to have you coming home."

"Me too."

Shal pulled her car up in front of the airport, and didn't have to wait long before Lulu got into the car.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," said Shal, as she put the car into drive, she glanced over and saw the fresh scar running down the left side of Lulu's face. "What happened to your face?"

"I took my eyes off the ball, it's how I lost the Helix."

"Mike told me about it, it's ok, Max was able to get our location erased from the Helix. Whoever stole it, didn't even know it was there apparently. They landed it somewhere, and left it, Adam sent Gage to go retrieve it. She needed something new after sitting in the hospital for days on end."

"Why aren't the twins out of the hospital yet?"

"Well Zane has a broken back, it should be fully healed in a week, Zack fell out of bed the night before he was to be released, and got a new concussion, and broken rib," she laughs.

"Sounds like he's having one of my days," said Lulu jokingly.

"Yeah."

"You mad at me too?"

"No, none of us are, I for one understand your anger and pain. I went off the same way you did about a year ago, Jesse had been killed, or so we thought. Turned out Ashlocke had him."

"I know this sounds weird, but I wish he had Shelly, then she wouldn't be dead."

"I know, I am really sorry for you, I am here if you want to talk."

"Maybe later, so what happened to Emma? Mike said something about an explosion."

"Yeah, Mel got kidnapped, Jesse, Emma and Adam went after her. The warehouse was set to blow and it did."

"Who kidnapped her?"

"Dasi."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"So what happened when you guys got your hands on her?"

"We haven't been able to find her."

"Have you triedher apartment?"

"Her apartment?"

"Hey, she told me she had an apartment here in Seattle, it is were she goes when she wants to be alone."

"Know where it is?"

"Yeah, want to go?"

"Yeah, let's."

"Good, cause I really want to kick butt tonight."

"We better not, I mean she's dangerous…what am I saying?" she laughs.

"Don't know, but hope you snap out of it before we get there."

"Do you have a plan?" asked Shal.

"Yeah, you?"

"Of course."

"Look, I say we knock her out, and take her back to Haven for Jesse."

"Beats my plan, ok, let's do it."

"Ok, but I want to hit her."

"Deal."

Shal watches as Lulu knocks on the door, and listens as she hears footsteps coming toward the door. "Who is it?"

"Shal!"

"Coming!" said Dasi; she wondered why Shal was at her apartment. Then she realized it was probably to tell her the sad news that Melodie was dead. She prepared herself for the news.

"Lulu?" whispered Shal.

"Yeah?"

"Go along with me, hit her when you get the chance, ok?"

"Got it."

"Shal!" exclaimed Dasi as she opened the door, "What a surprise. How did you know I was here?"

"I told her," said Lulu, as she stepped up to where Dasi could see her.

"Oh, well come in, can I get either of you anything?"

"No thanks, we have bad news for you."

"Oh."

"There was an explosion at one of Adam's warehouses."

"Oh no, was anyone hurt?"

"Yeah, Melodie was inside, and so was Jesse, Dasi I am sorry they're both dead."

"What?" yelled Dasi in shock. "What was Jesse doing there?"

"Trying to save Melodie."

Dasi felt weak in the knees, and almost fell down. Shal reached to catch her, but Lulu reached her first. Instead of catching her, she grabbed her and punched her in the face, snapping her head back. Before Dasi could react, Lulu kicked her hard in the abdomen.

Shal could hear the bones break from inside Dasi, just as Lulu punched her again in the face. It was at that point that Shal realized she had to stop Lulu before she killed Dasi. Dasi was bleeding from the mouth, when Shal tugged Lulu away, "Stop!"

"Let me go!"

"Stop! She's unconscious, and she's Jesse's to deal with."

"But she's the traitor!" yelled Lulu. "She's the reason I don't have Shell anymore!"

"We don't know that!" yelled Shal. "Stop or I'll lay you out!"

Lulu knew Shal would, but her anger was too strong. She kicked Dasi again in the stomach. She was unconscious, but Shelly was dead.

Shal kicked Lulu in the back, and heard a bone snap on her side. Lulu fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Shal ran to her side, "Lulu, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted you to stop."

"It hurts!"

"I know baby, I am so sorry."

"Just get me back to Haven," she said with painful tears running down her face. "Get me to the car, then come back for her."

"No, I'll get her in the truck, then come back for you, I can't take the chance that she might get away."

"Ok, but I can't help."

"Ok, no problem."

Mike walked into the lab and saw Jesse sitting up on the side of his bed, "What are you doing?"

"Watching Mel sleep. Is she alright?"

"Yeah."

"And Emma?"

"She's sleeping in our bed, but I'm not sure if she's alright. I mean I know she'd physically alright, but there is something wrong with her."

"Maybe just shaken up by what happened."

"I think you're right, I guess we just have to wait."

"Yeah, hope we don't have to wait long," said Jesse. "Any word on Dasi?"

"Yeah, Shal's got her, and Lulu is with her."

"Great, let me know when they get here."

"Will do. Hey let me help you to your room."

"No thanks, I rather stay in here with Mel."

"OK, well at least get over here in the chair, don't need you falling off the bed."

"OK."

"Hey Jesse!" said Shal as she came in.

"Where is she?" he asked angrily.

"In the situation room, tied to a chair. But she needs Mike first."

"Why?"

"Lulu beat the crap out of her," said Shal. "Then I hurt Lulu, Adam is with her now."

"Dad should be in bed."

"Tell him that," said Shal.

"Would be wasting my time wouldn't I?"

"Yeah."

Dasi raised her head as she woke up. She glanced around and saw Skylar, Josh, Shal, Adam, Mike, Max, and Lexa were sitting there, looking at her. She saw Lulu sitting next Shal, and it all rushed back to her. The attack she endured from Lulu, Jesse's death, and her role in it. She had meant to kill Melodie, not Jesse.

"How nice of you to wake up," said Shal.

"Untie me!"

"Not until you tell us why you kidnapped Melodie."

"I didn't."

"Yes you did, we put Melodie through the imaging machine, she relived it. We saw you."

"She's alive?"

"Yeah."

"Jesse?"

"I'm alive too," he said coming into the room walking slowly.

"Jesse! Oh thank God, Shal told me you were dead, I was so afraid."

"Of what, losing me?"

"Yes of course."

"Well you did, I can't believe you kidnapped Melodie!"

"I can explain, I knew you still love her, and would never let her go. You even called me Mel after we had sex!"

"So?"

"So, I love you, and I wanted you all to myself."

"I don't belong to you! I told you I loved you, that should have been enough for you."

"You think she is so perfect, but she's lying to you!"

"About what?"

"She…"

"None of your business," said Mel as she came in the room.

"What?" asked Jesse.

"I said it's none of your business. Cut her lose!"

"Mel, she kid…."

"I know, but I understand why. She loves you; I know what that feels like. Just let her go, let her leave Mutant X."

"But she's the traitor!" yelled Lulu.

"No! No, I'm not. I kidnapped Melodie, but that's it."

"You also attacked me the night before."

"Yeah, alright I did that too."

"Is that all you did?" asked Jesse.

"Yes, you have to believe me, I am not betraying Mutant X!"

"She's telling the truth," said Skylar. Since they had been talking, Skylar had been sensing Dasi.

"Ok, then let her go," said Mel. "Dasi, when you get free, don't ever come back. And don't ever come near me or my family again."

"I won't, I don't like what I've become."

"Neither do I, in fact I hate you!" said Jesse as he walked out of the room.

"I'll take her to the airport," said Lexa. "I'll make sure she gets on."

"Thanks," said Mel.

Jesse took a deep breath and knocked on Melodie's door. He had decided to tell Melodie that he loved her, and wanted another chance with her. "Melodie?"

"Yeah Jess?"

He opened the door to find her sitting on the bed reading a book.

"I was hoping to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"Us, I was hoping…"

"Hold it, I think I know what you want to talk about. You want me back, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"I can't Jesse, not right now. I really don't know if I want you back or not."

"Why not?"

"Cause, more than once, you've doubted me. You don't love me enough to believe me. I can't, no, I won't be with you."

"Melodie, please think about this."

"No. Get out."

"Alright I'll go, but I want you to know that I love you, and I will do whatever it takes to get you back."

"Please don't, cause you'll be wasting your time."

"I love you Mel, but I'll leave you alone for now."

Jesse walked out of the door, and closed the door behind him. Mel sat there thinking. She still loved him. However, her heart was broken, and she didn't intend to let him have it back.

'_How can I? I don't trust him enough to tell him about Alex….'_

**OK, that was long, hope you enjoyed it. Dasi, kill me later…Or hey name a character after me and kill it. That would be better than killing me, lol.**

**Gelf: Am I doing better writing Lulu? I am trying extra hard.**

**Ok big mission coming up next, and a lot of shake up coming….**

**Next chapter coming up soon!**


	29. Dakota and Mission

**Disclaimer: Still the same**

**For to know, these characters are not based on real people, though I did ask some of my friends to help me name and come up with my characters. They have also helped me co-write which I have given credit to them, please don't delete me, for I will seriously cry.**

**I had a 3 a.m. rewrite last night on all three remaining chapters. Some major, some not, hope I made the decision.**

**Chapter 29: Dakota and Mission**

Max drove his car through the entrance to the Seattle National Airport and parked his car. He happened to catch his brother Dakota the night before, just before he was to board a plane to Australia.

When Dakota heard about the fight his brother was in, he turned in his ticket and boarded a plane to Seattle.

Every since Max ended the call, he had regretted the call _'What was I thinking? He is 16 years old! Ok so he's a mutant, but he's a kid. A kid! I promised our parents that I would take care of him, and now her going to fight in a war he didn't create, and he might die.'_

Max walked through the front sliding doors, and headed for lobby to wait for Dakota to get there, _'I'll just tell him to go back and go ahead to Australia. He'll go if I tell him to...Yeah right! He hasn't listen to me in two years.'_

"Hey bro!"

Max turned to see his kid brother heading toward him with two friends behind him.

"Hey Dax!" he said as he hugged his brother close.

Dakota rolled his eyes at the nickname, though he had come to love it the last few years. "Thanks for calling me, about time you realize I can help you out."

"You're my little brother, I worry, sue me."

"I would, but your broke, oh wait no your not." joked Dax. "I miss grandpa."

"Me too, so who are your friends?"

"Of sorry, this is Nick," a young man with brown hair and matching eyes stepped forth to shake Max's hand. "And this is Chris," another young man stepped forth. This one had blonde spiky hair with blue eyes. _'Looks like a boy band reject.'_ thought Max as he shook Chris' hand.

"Nice to meet you both, let's get you all home, so we can talk about stuff."

"You mean about what we are?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, like that," said Dax as he popped his friend in the back of his head.

"Hey!"

"Shut up and walk!" said Dax.

Max cracked a smile, _'If I didn't know better, I would swear he was a feral.'_

* * *

Melodie and Emma walked into the situation room to find Rosalie in front of the computer. Melodie said, "Hey, what you doing?" 

"Trying to help Shal, she is going crazy. She's been in the dojo for the last 3 hours with our new and improved hologram GSA agent program, she's tiring them out." laughed Rosalie. "We have to find Brennan and Mari."

"Gotcha! Ok so how can we help?"

"Help me go through these castles, Shal got another clue last week, something about Bavarian castles. With everything going on we put this clue on the backburner. Max narrowed the search last night to 3."

"And we have to figure out which of the three is the correct one? That should be easy, we'll each take one," said Melodie.

"Ok, but I'm not sure what we're looking for. Max was with the Dominion for awhile, he might recognize the castle. We wouldn't."

"Ok what did the clue say exactly?" asked Emma.

"Bavarian Castle."

"That's it? That's the clue!" she asked, amazed at such a small clue.

"Yes."

"But there's more, I can feel it," said Melodie.

"There was a video attachment with the clue. It showed Mari being tortured."

"Oh my gosh." gasped Emma. "Ok so where's Max?"

"At the airport picking up his kid brother Dakota. He's joining our team."

"What kind of mutant is he?"

"Fire-elemental."

"Something you feral's hate. Fire!" Mel said with a groan. "But at least he's on our side."

"True, but if Max can figure out which castle to go after, Dakota will be our best bet to go on the mission with us." said Rosalie.

"And who else will be going?" asked Melodie, who was hoping she was on the list to go. She needed to kick real butt, not the simulation idiots she was used to.

"Lexa made the list, so if you want to complain, go to her, but let's see, " she said pulling a screen up on the projection. You guys are going, along with Gage, if we can pry her away from the twins long enough, Skylar, who complained that she hasn't gone on a mission yet, Dakota of course and me. And maybe Dakota's friends if he brought any."

"No Lexa? Thought for sure she would put herself on that list," asked Emma suspiciously.

"No, she's staying behind for some reason that I can't disclose at this time."

"You sound like Adam."

"Gee, Thanks."

"Hey Em?" asked Mel, "You alright, you seem off lately."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just not getting very much sleep."

"Mike keeping you up?" asked Rosalie.

"No, nightmares, weird ones too."

"What about?"

"I can't talk about it, my nerves are shot!"

"Alright, well I'm here if you need to talk," said Mel.

"You've got enough to worry about Miss I got hit in the head three times in two days!"

"Funny!"

* * *

"No! My kid brother is not going!" 

"Max we need him, he has to!" said Lexa.

"No, you don't. Send me."

"No we need you here, Dakota is going, and that is final!"

"And who says you're the boss?"

"I do! Now quit being a jerk, and go tell your brother and his friends to get ready."

"Ok, so which castle are they going to hit, huh?" asked Max, still obviously pissed.

"All three, they're all Dominion castles."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I ran through the database."

"Ok, so they're to sneak in and try to find Mari and Brennan and get out of there alive right?"

"Yes."

"And how do you propose a bunch of kids to do that?"

"I have a plan."

"Oh great, love to hear it," he said sarcastically.

"Good, then listen up..."

**3 Hours later, two castles destroyed, one to go.**

"Are we there yet?" asked Gage, who was getting tired. That last fight had taken a lot out of all of them.

"Gage, we're 5 minutes away from the last destination." said Dakota who was sitting in the cockpit next to Rosalie, who was flying the Double Helix II.

"You ok?" asked Rosalie as she glanced at Dakota, who was still breathing heavy from their last fight.

"Yeah, just realized my brother might have been right to keep me away from this. He explained Mutant X to me, though in the underground we already knew about it," he chuckled. "Anyway, I felt being a mutant, I owed Mutant X a favor of sorts."

"Yeah same here." she smiled. "Nice way to look at it."

Dakota smiled back. He was taken back by how beautiful Rosalie was. Her brown hair when just right with her skin-tone, and her eyes,_ 'Man I could get lost in those eyes.'_ he thought, trying to refocus on helping to fly the Helix. "Ok I am curious, how certain are we that Mari and Brennan weren't in the castles we just blew up?"

"100, we figured their com-rings are still on, and there was no signal from the other castles."

"That good, cause I remember Mari from when I was a kid, I mean a younger kid," he smiled, "And I would hate to think I helped to kill her and Brennan, even if it was an accident."

"Too bad we had to get the crap beat out of us before we figured they weren't there," said Skylar, "hey Melodie, how about this time you make sure the sensor is on before we go in." she sneered at her best friend.

"Oh no problem, is there anything else I get for you madam?"

"Yeah, a new best friend." she said seriously, then starting laughing at herself.

"Sorry Skye, I was just cranky."

"No problem. And the good news is, this next castle will probably finish us off."

"How do you figure?" asked Chris.

"Cause they know we're coming."

The explosion rocked the castle as the team ran down the halls. They were all on guard for more guards. Between each of them had already killed or seriously injured 20 something Dominion soldiers, "This way!" yelled Gage.

"Are you sure?" yelled Nick.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

They ran through two double doors and down some stairs, but froze when they realized where they were. It was dungeon, "Hey guys, this looks like the dungeon from the video." said Rosalie, as her eyes flashed Feral, "And I smell blood, fresh blood."

"Spread out, let's find Brennan and Mari, and get the hell out of here." said Gage.

They each spread out, but after wasting 10 minutes, they realized Brennan and Mari weren't there.

Rosalie spoke into her com-ring, "Emma, do you still have their signals?"

"Yeah, they're just above you... in fact, they're right on top of you Dakota."

Dakota looked above him and saw nothing." They must be on the floor above us. Let's go."

"Wait, we don't have time to run back up there," said Gage.

"This is Brennan and Mari we are talking about, we have to get them," said Melodie.

"Maybe I can help here," said Chris as he stepped forth. "I'm molecular, like Jesse, I can phase through walls. Nick if you and Dakota will give me a boost, I'll go through the ceiling."

"Ok, let's do it then," said Dakota. He took the position to catch Chris; Nick took the position in front of him, facing Dax.

"Wait, what does Nick do?" asked Rosalie.

"You'll see pretty lady," said Dakota.

Chris walked to the edge of the dungeon and ran as fast as he could toward Dakota and Nick. Dakota braced himself as Chris leapt up into the air using Dakota's hands as a starting place. Nick reached out his hand and with what appeared to be wind, blew his friend straight up through the ceiling just to the left of where Dakota had been standing where Melodie said Brennan and Mari were above his head.

"What the?" said Rosalie, "How did you do that?"

"I am one of the few elemental's, who can control air."

"Whoa, never knew there was such a mutant," said Gage.

"Guys," said Dakota. "We can talk about that later, right now we need to keep our heads straight about why we're here."

"Your right Dakota."

"You can call me Dax, all my friends do."

"So it's like Max and Dax," said Skylar. "That is so cool."

"Yeah, most of the time," he laughed. He spoke into his new com-ring, "Chris? What's going on?"

"There's nothing here. Nobody's up here."

"Keep looking."

"OK."

"I don't feel them," said Skylar. "I'm not getting them. Ever since we got here, I've tried to sense them. They aren't here."

"I don't know... Emma, you feel them?" asked Rosalie.

"Sorry, I haven't been trying to sense them."

"Well it would help if you would quit staring at Nick," said Melodie.

"What?"

"Stop looking at Nick!"

"I'm not!" said Emma angrily, mostly cause Mel was right, she had been looking at Nick. He was very handsome, hot even. Nevertheless, Mel was right, Emma was married, and she shouldn't be looking at another man. But she was looking at him for reasons she didn't understand yet.

"Whatever."

"Girls!" yelled Rosalie, "Shut up!"

"Yeah, grow up," said Dakota. "Nick isn't impressed by either of you right now."

"Hey guys!" yelled Nick, there's someone over here."

They all ran to where Nick was, there was a woman inside one of the cells. She was awake and seemed freaked by the intruders.

"Who are you?"

"We're Mutant X, we're here to get you out of here. What is your name?"

"Sabrina."

"What kind of mutant are you?"

"Feral."

Dakota took the keys off the wall beside the cage, and opened the door. He walked over to the girl. "Come on I'll help you stand up."

"Thanks."

The conversation was cut short when Chris came back through the ceiling landing on his feet. "We have a problem, two actually. First things first though, we have to get out of here, there is like 50 soldiers of some sort coming this way as we speak."

"Let's go." said Nick.

"Wait!" yelled Skylar just as an explosion ripped through the room sending them flying. As they each got back to their feet, they realized soldiers with guns surrounded them.

"Don't move!" yelled the soldier in the front.

"Ok we won't." said Skylar as she looked at Emma. At the same time, they both sent a Psionic blast toward the soldiers, throwing them off enough for the others to get the drop on them.

Skylar was lost in the struggle as the fight began. While she had a few fighting skills and Psionic blast, the others had terrific fighting skills; they also had the powers of water, fire, air and electricity.

The fight seemed to last forever and finally the soldiers started to thin out.

Dakota yelled in pain as a knife was shoved into his shoulder. At the sound as his scream, Sabrina was by his side, and fighting the soldier who had stabbed him. She kicked him into the wall, and he fell dead.

"Are you ok?" she asked Dax.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem, just repaying a favor."

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Melodie, as she was slammed against the wall hard. Skylar reached down to help her up, "You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little banged up."

As Melodie looked up, she saw a soldier grab Skylar and put a gun to her head, "Everyone freeze!"

Mutant X looked at the soldier and saw they had no choice but to stop.

"Mutant X you have two choices."

"What?" asked Rosalie.

"This building is set to blow up in 5 minutes, you can either run or die." with that all but one soldier, the one holding Skylar hostage, disappeared.

"It was a hologram!" yelled Gage in anger and exhaustion.

"They were, I'm not!" said the soldier as he let go of Skylar only to turn her back to the wall, "Say goodbye." he said he fired his gun and struck Skylar through the heart.

He then in flash of light he was gone, they all ran to Skylar, but there was nothing any of them could do, she was gone.

"Guys, we have to go," said Dakota. "He said we had 5 minutes before this place blew up."

"But what about her?" asked Mel.

"I'll carry her out, we'll bury her when we get home. Nick take Sabrina, make sure you get her to the Helix."

They all took of running, and just as they made it to the Helix the castle blew up. The sheer force of the blast threw them to the ground hard. They got up and got into the Helix. Emma sat down in the front seat, " Hey guys, I'll fly us out of here, you all belt yourselves in and rest."

"Rest! Sky is dead!" yelled Melodie.

"And I will cry when I get home!" said Emma angrily. She was feeling all the emotion from everyone and trying not to drown in it. "Get off my case!"

"Sorry, it's not you, it's just...I'm so tired of this!" she says as she starts to cry. Nick reaches over and hugs her close.

"Fly Emma, we have to get out of here," said Chris. "But fly slow, I hate giving bad news."

**10 minutes into the flight...**

"Oh no!" yelled Melodie.

"What?" said Sabrina as she jumped awake with the others.

"Where are Rosalie and Dakota?"

"They looked around and Melodie voiced what everyone else was thinking, "Oh no, not again."

"They must have died in the blast," said Gage sadly.

"Or maybe they were taken, like Brennan and Mari were." said Emma, hoping she was right.

"I hope not, considering..." Chris paused. "I didn't get to tell you guys this before, and not sure how to tell you guys now." he said taking out two com-rings from his jeans pocket, "I pulled these off from two bodies, they were dead."

"Oh my," said Melodie, as she choked back tears. "Are you sure it's them?"

"Well no, let's see the guy was about 30 years old, black hair, medium build, muscular, looked tall, wearing a black leather jacket. The girl was lightly tanned or Latino, with curly black hair with blonde highlights, cute face."

"Shal is going to die when we tell her," said Emma.

"So is Max," said Chris. "When we tell him we lost Dax, and of course it will hurt Shal to know we lost Rosalie as well.

"Skylar and Mari too, they will be greatly missed," said Gage.

"Yeah they will." said Mel, as she remembered her roommate and friend and Rosalie. "Lexa will die when she finds out about Mari. We lost three teammates in one mission! No we lost three friends."

"Were five minutes from Haven guys," said Gage. "We need to figure out who's going to tell Shal, Max, and the others, the bad news."

"I think we all should," said Mel.

"I agree," said Nick. "We're a team, we should be a team when we tell them."

"Agreed." said Emma and Melodie, as the others nodded their agreement.

The double helix landed safely inside Haven. Shal and the others waited patiently for the team to depart from the Helix and brief them on the mission. Shal really hoped it had gone well, and according to plan, but most of all she wanted Brennan and Mari to get off the Helix alive.

They heard the footsteps coming down the hall. Shal, Lexa, Max, Jesse, Michael, Adam, Lulu and Josh, who was suffering from the flu, sat there waiting for them.

Chris was the first through the door, followed by Melodie and Emma. Shal felt something was wrong with the team, by the way the hung their heads, so she glanced at Emma for reassurance, but got none, if anything it confirmed her fear.

Finally, they were all in the same room. Shal couldn't take it anymore, "What happened?"

"We went to all three castles," said Gage. "We blew up two, the other had been set to explode shortly after we arrived and..."

"Who's she?" asked Josh.

"I'm Sabrina, they rescued me."

"Welcome to Haven," said Adam. "I'll set you up with a room in a minute."

"Thanks."

"Wait! Where's Sky, Rosalie and my brother Dax?" asked Max.

"Skylar was shot and killed," said Gage almost choking on the emotion she had been holding in.

"Oh God, please give me strength," said Melodie, just loud enough for Max and Shal to hear it. "We lost Dax and Rosalie, we don't know is they were in the castle when it exploded or not."

"What?" said Max not believing his ears. He felt a rush of pain from deep inside of him." Not my little brother."

"Max, I am so sorry," said Lexa, as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you should be!" he snapped. "Thanks to you I've lost my parents and now my kid brother to the Dominion!" he said as he stormed off to another room.

"Shal?" said Chris. "I have something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Brennan and Mari are..." he couldn't tell her. He reached into his pocket once again and pulled out the com-rings." I found these."

"Oh no, NO!" she screamed as she stood up to take the rings from him. "There dead?"

"Yes, Shal, I am so sorry."

Everything she thought she knew was now gone. In the last year she had lost and regained both Adam and Emma. She finally admitted to herself and Brennan that she loved him, only to lose him, and this time, there was no way he was alive.

Her head was spinning too fast and she lost her footing and fell. Jesse reached out in time to catch her. Nick helped him lift her in the air and carry her to the chair by the couch. "What happened?" she groaned.

"You fainted, but you'll be all right." said Jesse.

"I will never be all right!" she said angrily. "Are you guys sure?"

"Yeah," said Emma. "Chris described them to us, and it was them, I'm so sorry Shal."

"So in one year I lost Emma and Adam, then in one night I lose both Rosalie and Brennan. I need some fresh air," she said standing up and walking out the room toward the roof. Emma quickly followed her friend, afraid of what she might do.

"This war was more than I bargained for," said Gage.

"For once Gage, we agree on something," said Melodie.

Mel knocked on Jesse's bedroom door, "Jess?"

"Yeah Mel?"

"I just wanted to check to see if you're alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not, I can tell. It must be hard on you losing Brennan."

Jesse looked up, Mel saw the tears, and her heart broke, "Oh Jesse…."

She walked over to his bed, and sat down and hugged him. He leaned into her. "Mel?"

"Yeah."

"You know how you said I never trusted you?"

"Yeah."

"Your wrong, you're the only girl I've ever trusted enough to let me see me cry."

**Ok, kind of long, but not as long as the last one. The next chapter isn't this long, but it is important to my story line.**

**So how is Shal going to feel knowing Sabrina was saved, and Brennan was killed? And is Dax and Rosalie dead or alive?** **Think there's about to a cat fight...**

**See you people next chapter, and don't forget to review!**


	30. Mel's Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, neither does my friend Melodie (right Mel?) lol.**

**Thanks to Melodie for a great idea for this story, she wrote most of this by herself, with very little changes from me. **

**She wanted to know what happened to Mel after the break-up with Jesse, well lots apparently. In addition, I had her write her idea out, which she might want to write a longer version for herself for her fanfic, who knows, anyway, great idea!**

**The next two chapters are dealing with aftermath of everything going wrong right now. It gets investigated more in the chapter after these two, so after my 7 straight days. But it won't be long for this to get posted.**

**Chapter 30: Mel's secret**

Mel walked to her room; everything tonight was just crashing down on her. Rosalie and Dax were missing, maybe even dead. The murder of Shelly last week, Mari and Brennan were dead, and Skylar, her roommate for the last 4 weeks, had been killed right before her eyes. She kept asking herself why she didn't freeze the moment and save her friend, or better yet why didn't she freeze everything to give everyone enough time to get out of the building before exploding.

In addition, she had forgotten to call her mom, and today was a day she swore she'd never miss. Picking up her cell phone from off the table beside her bed, she dialed her mom's house.

"Hi Mom, its Melodie."

"Mel, How are you?"

"I am good. I'm sorry for dropping off Alex on such short notice. How is he by the way? Is he having a good party?"

"He is doing great, but he misses you terribly and of course he is having a good party. All four year old boys have good birthday parties."

"I am really sorry for missing his birthday but I will be home soon. Can I talk to him?"

"Of course, he will love to hear from you. Just hold on a sec, I will go get him."

Silence on the other end followed by... "Here he is."

"Hi Sweetie, Happy Birthday, so tell me how does it feel to be four?"

"Mommy! I'm having cake. Grandma made it. It's chocolate."

Just as Melodie started talking to Alex, Jesse came and knocked on her door to apologize again for the fight they had, after losing his friends tonight, he felt even more compelled to make things right between them, but Melodie never heard him. Jesse kept on standing there and he heard Melodie's side of the conversation.

"That's great. Is it good cake?"

"Yeah, Grandma makes the best cake, except for you mommy. I got to go open my presents now, but I miss you mommy and I love you. I hope you come home soon."

"I miss you too and I will be home soon. I love you. Bye."

Melodie then hung up the phone. She had tears in her eyes. She missed Alex and was sad but even more so because it was his birthday. "I miss you so much," she said to herself.

Melodie turned around to see Jesse standing there. "Are you okay? You're crying." Jesse said concerned.

"I'm fine. Really I am." Melodie said trying to get Jesse to leave. "Um … Do you need anything?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come out tonight to a new club downtown called Fusion with everyone. Need a break from the tension around here. Who was on the phone?"

"Oh, sure I would love to go out with you guys tonight just tell me what time you are going out later today and none of your business who was on the phone, but I am kind of busy I need to go out so I will see you later." Melodie said leaving a confused Jesse in her room and taking off to the garage. Melodie was off to the mall to get Alex a birthday present.

**20 minutes later...**

Melodie walked into the nearby toy store. She immediately walked to the cars because she knew that Alex loved little toy cars. After she got a cart and put in some toys, she went to get some educational toys, because Alex was going into kindergarten next year. He could already read and count to 100.

An hour later Melodie walked out to her car with presents in hand. She was going to mail these to her Mother, because that is where Alex was staying while Melodie helped fight the Dominion. She wanted the presents to get there as soon as possible, with any luck that would be tomorrow.

Melodie drove back to sanctuary. It had been 3 hours since she left at 4 p.m., but she doubted anyone would be looking for her.

"Hey Melodie your back, we're are going out to the new club at 9 tonight. Okay?" Jesse asked her.

"Yeah that's fine Jess." Melodie said walking towards her room with Jesse right behind her.

"Hey what's with you today? You seem a little spaced out today, like your mind is somewhere else." Jesse said stepping in front of Melodie.

"My mind is right where it is supposed to be thank you very much and nothing is with me today. I am the same as I was yesterday or the day before." Melodie said passing her room and going to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"Mel, we need to talk about our fight."

"We had a fight? Which one, I forget?"

"The one where I asked you not to ask me about Emma, remember? Oh forget it, I'm sorry about all of our fights!" he joked.

"Oh yeah, that one. That wasn't a fight Jess, just me asking about something that was none of my business."

"Don't say it like that."

"Well it's true, I don't belong in your life anymore, and you made that plenty clear that night. So don't worry, you get on with your life and I'll get on with mine."

"Mel!"

"Jesse since I've joined you here, you've yelled at me about everything, from Emma to Dasi. I'm surprised you didn't yell at me for Adam getting attacked or you for the matter. I mean it was probably my fault, you never know."

"Mel I know you didn't have anything to do with the attacks."

"So now you trust me? Excuse me, I need to go throw a party entitled "First Time For Everything!"

"I trust you!"

"Not enough," she sneered.

With that said, Melodie got the drink of water than went to her room to have a nap. She was very tired from not having enough sleep lately. She put the wrapped gifts on her table and sat down on her bed, her head was spinning from everything that was going wrong in her life. She missed her son, and her friends. Melodie laid down on her bed and quickly fell into a restless asleep.

**2 hours later...**

After the movie, Jesse was watching was over he went to check on Melodie and see if she was ready to go out tonight. When he opened her door after knocking and getting no answer, he saw her sleeping in her bed. She didn't look peaceful, that Jesse didn't want to wake her up. Instead, he let her sleep.

Jesse went back to the living room, "Mel's asleep, so I think she probably needs rest more than anything right now, you know her and Skye were close. Poor thing hasn't been sleeping well."

"How do you know?" asked Shal.

"Cause she got up the night before when I was up."

"Oh, well, let's go to Fusion." said Emma, the last thing she wanted to do was hear about Mel, or anything painful for that matter, her Psionic abilities were being taxed to the limit.

"I'm not up to going anywhere yet. You guys have fun though."

"I'll stay behind with you then," said Lexa.

"No, you go an have fun. I'll curl up with a good book or watch a DVD or something." he said with a smile, which quickly turned to a frown. "Besides, Shal might need someone to talk to, Brennan's death really hit her hard."

"Agreed, you should be here for Shal. See you later."

"Have fun!"

Jesse walked toward his room, passing by Mel's room he realized he had left her door open. He looked inside to see if she was awake yet. She wasn't. However, something on her table caught his eyes, wrapped presents. _'Wonder who there for?'_

**Ok that's it for now, I swear that the relationship, which I am exploring, is a major factor in this story, second only to the war with the Dominion.**

**Next chapter coming up real soon. I already have it typed up just need to proofread and spell check, lol**

**Take care...**

**Until next time...**


	31. Josh and Mel

'**Disclaimer: I do now own any of the characters of Mutant X, nor Does Josh who wrote this chapter!**

**Thank you Josh, I love the chapter. I didn't change very much at all, just the formatting, and ran a spell check, which wasn't needed, lol.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and please don't forget to review here. Because I added the beginning with Mel and Emma, everything after the double line is Josh, just so you know. **

**Last of the7 straight chapters, though it was so much fun, I might try this again soon.**

**Chapter 31: Mel and Josh**

Emma walked into the kitchen, only to find somebody already fixing breakfast. "Melodie?"

"Morning Emma, I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to help out more than I have been doing."

"You've done plenty Mel, but I don't mind you doing breakfast."

"Good, but I am not as good as cook as you," she laughed.

"I can help if you like."

"That would be great, thanks Em."

"No problem, will give a chance to get to know you better."

"What do you want to know?"

"About you, where you grew up, things like that."

"All right, cool," she said as she broke an egg in a bowl and proceeded to mix it with milk, in order to make French toast. "Well let's see I grew up in British Columbia, Canada. I have great parents, very understanding considering how different I am."

"Your lucky then, never knew my dad and my mom well, that's whole other story, I was in foster care, and have a great foster mother." she smiled. "So how did your parents deal with you being a mutant?"

"Well, as I said they were great. Not sure how they handled it, I mean they got divorced, but that wasn't because of me. And I didn't make it easy on them, my dad had a field day moving me from school to school, to avoid people asking to many questions about me."

"So what kinds of things did you do?"

"Well, I guess it started in Kindergarten, I accidentally froze my entire class, I didn't mean too, but I couldn't control it. But as weird as it sounds, that day I learned how to do it, and to undo it, to unfreeze I mean."

"It doesn't sound weird, I wish I could have learned to stop my gift when I was that age. All those emotions nearly ended my sanity."

"I can only imagine what you went through. I don't know how it feels or anything, but it doesn't sound easy, having to deal with everyone's emotions, including your own."

"No forget my own, I don't even attempt that anymore," she laughed.

"Understandable."

"Hey Mel, can I asked you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you met Jesse?"

"He got moved to the same boarding school as me, back when I was in Canada."

"Did you two hit it off right away?"

"Not exactly, we were friends from day one, but we had a few disagreements in the beginning though. Nothing big, but when I first met him, he was so closed up, wouldn't let anyone get real close to him. He was afraid of making friends, and I constituted something more than friends."

"So how weird is it for you being near him again?"

"Weird doesn't begin to tell how I feel. Do you know why we broke up?"

"No, and you don't have to tell me."

"No I don't mind. We broke up because of a lie his father told us. He told me Jesse was cheating on me. He told Jesse I accepted $1 million dollars to stay away from him. Which of course I did, cause I thought he had cheated on him."

"Oh my God, Noah Kilmartin would do anything to hurt Jesse."

"Yeah, anyway it took weeks for us to figure out what happened, but by then the trust had been broken..." said Melodie as she looked down at her hands.

Emma immediately gets flashes " _Melodie laughing holding Jesse's hand...Melodie crying with Jesse on bent knee, with tears in his eyes ...Melodie throwing ring at Jesse and walking out of room."_

"Emma, are all right?" asked Melodie as Emma was brought back from her flashes. "What did you see?"

"Your pain."

"Oh, I'm sorry Emma."

"Not your fault. So you two were engaged?"

"You saw that?"

"Yea."

"Yeah we were engaged to be married."

"Wow, I knew he had been engaged one time before, but not back in high-school."

"We started dating in high-school, and continued seeing each other while in college."

"I thought I knew everything about him," she laughed nervously.

"So you loved him once?"

"What? No, nothing like that, just friends."

"Yeah right, it's All right I understand. Jesse is a great guy, who wouldn't love him?"

"True, but it wasn't like that with us, I swear."

"French toast is ready," said Mel, beaming with pride that she had done it.

"Looks delicious, I'll set the places at the table, you use the com-ring and wake everyone up."

"You sure, I don't want to make anybody mad by waking them up."

"Trust me breakfast is something they want to be waked up for."

"Ok," she said turning to walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey Mel?"

"Yeah?" she asked turning back toward Emma.

"Does Jesse know about the baby?"

The words made Mel's heart stop, "You saw that too huh?"

"Yeah."

"No he doesn't know, please don't tell him."

"I won't."

Emma watched Mel leave the kitchen. She couldn't help but wonder why Melodie didn't want Jesse to know she had a kid. So what if she had moved on after her and Jesse had broken up. However, she sensed there was more, all of a sudden it hit her. It was Jesse's kid!

'_How do I not tell Jesse he has a kid?_

_If Mel leaves without telling him, then I will._

_I have to keep my word though, I promised that I wouldn't tell Jesse._

_I'll just have to wait and see what happens._

_Then again, maybe I am wrong, maybe it isn't Jesse's._

_I mean Mel would never hide something like that from Jesse, right?'_

**10 minutes later...**

Everyone was seated at the table eating and talking when Gage walked in, "Morning everyone!"

"Morning Gage," said Shal. "Have you been at the hospital all night?"

"Yeah, and I am going to grab some breakfast if there is any left, and get out of here and get some sleep."

"Help yourself," said Melodie.

"Thanks, would one of you mind going to the hospital and sitting with Zack and Zane, for me?"

Complete silence fell at the table. Emma and Josh were both hit hard with flooding emotions. Everyone wanted to go, but each had his or her reasons for not jumping at the chance. Josh spoke up, "I'll go, it will give me a chance to get to know them better."

"Great thanks." said Gage. "Remember Zane, you know my boyfriend, he had a broken backbone, so don't move him. A nurse comes in every 4 hours to kind of roll him to one side or the other. Zack has a concussion, and is in a very bad mood, so watch out."

"All right, no problem."

"Where's Jesse?" asked Gage. "I mean isn't he hungry?"

"He said he wasn't coming to breakfast," said Shal with a look toward Melodie. Jesse told her about their fight. Jesse told her he loved her and wanted her back, she told him to get lost. Now he was acting like some sick puppy. Shal had never seem him like this over any girl.

"Well, I'm off everyone," said Josh as she stood up and placed her plate in the sink, "I'll do dishes later when I get home, Em."

"All right, thanks."

"No problem, Gage try to get some sleep, I'll take care of your guys for you."

"Thanks, and sleep is calling my name."

"See you guys," said Josh as she headed out the door."

* * *

Josh headed straight toward Zack and Zane's room, not even bothering to ask the nurse at the nurse's station where it was located. She knew very well where Brennan's friends were resting; she had seen the door number vividly in her head. Sometimes her gift of precognition could really be helpful. 

Earlier that morning, the others had discussed who would go and visit Zack and Zane in the hospital to check how they were doing. Although nobody voiced out her thoughts, Josh had clearly received everyone's reluctance to do such a minor errand. Everyone had been tired from the previous mission.

Sure, they all pretend to be strong and lively in front of everyone, but Josh's Tele-empathic abilities enabled her to sense their real feelings. Things were starting to fall apart.

Brennan and Mari were still missing; Jesse's been badly hurt, along with Mel and Emma. Rosalie, Dax, Shelly and Skylar were dead, then there was Zack and Zane, and Shalimar's experiencing a different kind of pain. The feral didn't have to tell her what she was feeling, Josh read her well enough. That was what she hated about her gift. She couldn't stop herself from picking up stray emotions from the people around her, making her invade their private space even if she does not intend to do so.

That was why she volunteered to go to the hospital. She also understood how the others were feeling. Moreover, she'd do anything to help, to prove that she could be of more use, even getting her hands dirty in the fight against a common enemy.

Josh reached for the door handle and opened the door of Zack and Zane's room. She sensed the twins even before she entered, but pretended to be surprised when she saw them already awake.

"Hey you guys! You guys ok?" she asked nicely, walking towards Zack's bed.

The elemental gave her one of his '_oh-sure-if-you-call-having-a-concussion-ok'_ looks. Unfortunately for him, Josh was able to sense clearly, what he was feeling. The young Psionic shot Zack an '_I'm-not-trying-to-be-sarcastic_' look before moving towards Zane's bed.

The other elemental gave her a friendly smile. "We'll live," he answered kindly. "So what brought a beautiful lady like you here in such an early hour?"

Josh grinned as she took a chair and sat beside Zane. "Just checking on you guys. I also brought some of Melodie's French toast. Assuming that you haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Just what we need," Zane answered good-naturally. "Nothing beats French toast to start your day right."

Josh giggled as she opened the basket she was holding. She took out a medium-sized container filled with Melodie's French toast, and a bottle of maple syrup. She placed the food on top of the table and started preparing the twins' breakfast.

"By the way, how's the mission going?" asked Zane.

Josh glanced silently at Zane. She felt the anxiety the elemental was feeling, and the sense of uselessness on being locked in a hospital room when he should be helping the others fight the bad people.

"It's going smoothly," Josh assured him. "Just a couple of loose ends, but everything will be taken care of."

"Sure," Zack suddenly cut in from behind her.

Josh shot Zack a cold glare before looking back at his twin. "Is he always like that?" she whispered to Zane.

Zane laughed good-naturally. "Oh, Zack's a little grumpy today because the pretty nurse refused to give him her number when he asked for it earlier this morning."

"I did not ask for her number!" Zack protested.

"Oh, right. You just asked if you could go out on a date after you get well," Zane corrected himself. "That was very smooth, Zack. Very smooth indeed."

"I did not!" Zack yelled, throwing a spare pillow at his twin.

Josh ducked just in time to avoid being hit, and watched as the pillow miss her by an inch. She glared at Zack one more time before picking up the poor pillow lying on the floor. She stood up and gave it back to the elemental. "Now that isn't a very nice thing to do when you're sick, is it?" she told him sarcastically. "Especially to someone who isn't able to throw it back at you without hurting himself."

Zack muttered something before grabbing the pillow and turning to his side. Josh shook her head and kept her eyes glued at the elemental. Zack then turned and looked icily at her. "What do you want?"

"Now Zacky, that's no way to treat a lady," Zane joked from the other bed.

Josh turned around to face Zane. "Zacky?"

Zane grinned. "Just a nickname he had when we were still kids."

Josh tried to suppress a giggle as she returned her gaze to a blushing Zack. "Zacky."

"Oh grow up, you two," Zack complained, turning his back from them.

The two mutants burst out laughing as Zack continued to pout on his bed. Suddenly, Josh received a vision that caused her to blacken out for a few seconds. When she regained consciousness, Zack was already holding her in his arms, his right hand lightly slapping her cheek. Worry was evident in his face. Josh blinked a couple of times before slowly sitting up.

"What happened to you? Are you all right?" Zane asked from the other bed.

Josh shook her head slowly. "I… I have to go back to Haven."

"Why?" Zack answered, his worry increasing every second.

Josh stared at the elemental that was still holding her in his arms. "The others are in trouble."

_**All right review now, please remember to leave review for both writer's here, k? Although Josh wrote 99 of it, I added some of my own details. Not a lot, lol. Again, I added the part before the line.**_

**Great job Josh!**


	32. Clues Revealed

**Disclaimer: Duh!**

**All right this chapter is kind of long. (20 pages)**

**This is a rewrite; it was brought to my attention that I made a few major errors. Thank you Josh and Mel for pointing those out. Please reread it, cause the changes were major! Not sure you'll be allowed to review again, but if you can please do, cause I am sure I lost the ones I got before, lol. Thanks in advance! **

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. In addition, would like to take the time again thanks to those few people who took me up on my offer to write a chapter. They have all been posted!**

**Mel: Happy 16th Birthday. Here's your present! Lol, worked on it all night, just for you**

**Josh: buy some patience girl! Thanks for the tag team e-mail last night. You made me laugh, a lot! Moreover, thank you so much for the brainstorming the other night. The scene between Jesse and Mel, as far as I am concerned, only came to be cause of you! Thanks!**

**Dasi: kind of, like you said in your review, you seem to be the only one confused lol. Email me, I'll try to explain it though.**

**A/N: The first meeting I mention between Shal and Lexa, happened in my fic Wolf Crossing (Which I am going to rewrite some time in the next year.)**

**Chapter 32: Clues Revealed**

You could have cut the tension with a knife, inside Haven. The two days since the death of Skylar and disappearance of Rosalie and Dax had been a trial in patience. It was like there was a bomb inside Haven, and it was ticking down, and would detonate any minute.

The first two days were easy; they went through life as if nothing had happened. Then it slowly began to unravel the team. It slowly began to choke the very life out of them. However, the worst part of all, was that it now threatened to tear the team apart.

In addition to that, Emma was feeling it all. She had been spared the full brunt of emotions while Skylar and Dasi were there. However, both were now gone. She was back to feeling it all, and the emotional pain was killing her. In addition, for some reason her feelings were stronger than ever.

Mike was starting to worry about her. She had been acting weird the last few days since her ordeal at the warehouse. She was having nightmares every night.

The nightmares she was having had been getting worse. She couldn't tell anyone, especially Mike what she was seeing in her nightmares. She couldn't bare to think about it for long either. She was seeing herself die…

Same dream every night, with very little changes. She had thought of asking Josh about it, but was afraid of the answer. However, it was impossible that she could be seeing a premonition, cause she had never had one before. She was Psionic, not Precog, but maybe she was seeing what Josh was seeing, and that scared her even more.

'_Am I going to die?'_

* * *

Shal walked into the kitchen and walked toward the fridge. She hadn't left her bedroom in days except for breakfast that morning. She opened the refrigerator door and removed the bottle of skim milk and walking over to the cabinet got her out a glass. She filled it up with milk and then popped it in the microwave for a minute. She placed the milk back in the fridge.

As she waited for milk to finish warming, she let her mind reflect back on the last few days. Her friend Rosalie was missing, maybe even dead. Brennan and Mari were confirmed dead. A kid she barely knew, Dax was missing along with Rosalie. All she could think was why she couldn't have died instead.

It wasn't because she thought she couldn't go on without Brennan. She had already started letting him go, to prepare herself for when he came back. Cause she knew he would be with Mari, not her.

She knew that she would be fine without him. The death of everything she held near and dear was bothering her the most.

Ever since she joined Mutant X with Jesse, back when they were angry teenagers, she had a sense that she was fighting the good fight. She was giving more than she was receiving in those fights. However, ever since this war started, she had nothing but lose. She lost Brennan, Rosalie, and young people who should have never died.

She was tired of it all. She just wanted the pain to stop, and she was about to do something about it. She heard the microwave timer go off, but instead of getting her warm milk, she walked over to Jesse' computer, and picked up the note pad besides it.

She sat down and wrote Jesse a short note:

_Jesse,_

_By the time you find this, I'll be gone. Please understand. I can't fight anymore; it's not in me. I love you Jess and where I am going; there will be no more pain._

_Love,_

_Shal_

* * *

Mel was sitting on the couch watching a DVD with Sabrina when Shal passed by, "Hey Shal! You want to join us?"

"No thanks, not in the mood."

"Shal?"

"Yea Mel."

"I'm sorry about Brennan and Rosalie."

"Are you?" asked Shal angrily. Everything she had been holding in for days just snapped.

"Of course, why would you ask me that?"

"Cause you could have saved Rosalie! Brennan was dead before you got there, so I can't blame you for that. But you could have frozen time to allow each and every member enough time to get out of that castle!"

"You don't think I've thought of that?" yelled Melodie.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Cause Jesse freaked me out!" yelled Mel. "Back at the warehouse, you know the day before our last mission."

"Yeah."

"Well I wanted to freeze time then, but he wouldn't let me. Therefore, I was afraid to, on this last mission. I can't explain it!"

"Well here's an idea, blame it on Jesse, after all, he wasn't there!"

"Shal, please you have to understand," pleaded Mel. "I've known Jesse for so long, and him stopping me the other day, played a trick on my senses. I…"

"You know what? Just shut up!" yelled Shal.

"Stop fighting!" yelled Sabrina. "You guys are friends, are you?"

"I thought we were," said Shal.

"I still think we are," said Mel sadly.

"Look, you girls have been through a lot, it would be a shame to throw it away."

"What do you know about us?" asked Shal.

"Mel has told me everything about Mutant X. She's been real nice, everyone has," smiled Sabrina. "I really appreciate you people rescuing me, I mean I know I wasn't the target, but..."

"Your right, you weren't the target, but I'm glad we were able to rescue you," said Shal. "I miss my friends that died, but I don't blame you."

"Thanks, but I blame myself."

"Why?"

"Cause if your teammates hadn't stop to help me, they might have all gotten out."

"You don't know that," said Shal.

"Your right I don't, but I still feel guilty."

"Shal, I'm sorry I let you down," said Mel with tears forming in her eyes. "I wish with all my heart that I was as strong as you. I would give my own life right now to make things right."

"Mel, I'm.."

"No, I heard you. Moreover, you're right. I shouldn't be on the team. I'll pack my stuff and leave Mutant X tonight." With that said, Mel left the living room.

"Didn't mean to hurt her," said Shal. "What have I done?"

"Maybe she needs to calm down," said Sabrina. "I'll go check on her, make sure she doesn't leave."

"No, let her leave, may be the only way for her to stay alive."

"Are you sure?"

Yeah I'm sure. Hey, do you know if Lexa is in the dojo?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause I need to say something to her before I go."

"Go where?"

"Out!"

* * *

Lexa was kicking at the GSA holograms, but what she was really doing was kicking her demons. She was lost in thought when she felt a hard kick to her back that send her flying into the wall in front of her. At first, she thought she had taken her attention off the program, but then she turned to see Shal standing over her, "Shal?"

"Yeah it's me!" she said with her eyes flashing into feral mode.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting even!" she crossed the short distance between her and Lexa and picked up Lexa by her throat. She lifted the molecular into the air. "Remember the first day we met, when you flashed your little light show at me, and took off with Mike?"

"Sh.. Let.. Go!" said Lexa breathlessly.

"And then I got captured by Ashlocke…."

"Sh…"

"Well, then I found out that you betrayed your Mutant X team. Therefore, I figured out that it was you Lexa. It was you, who betrayed us this time as well. I trusted you, Jesse trusted you. I've lost everything! Now it's your turn to lose."

Lexa started turning blue and she was kicking wildly, trying to kick the Feral. She felt the room spinning, and before she knew it, she was losing consciousness.

"Shal stop!" she heard a man yell.

"Max, go away!"

"Don't do it, she's not worth it!"

Lexa heard the words from Max, and they killed her. She actually wanted to die now; Max hated her!

"Leave me alone!"

"Shal, I know you're mad and hurt, I am too! But if you kill her, and your right about her being the traitor. Then we'll never find out who was behind it with her! We'll never know who killed our loved ones."

Shal glanced at the wolf feral, "I just want the pain to stop," she said dropping Lexa to the floor. Lexa laid on the floor a coughed, gasping for air. Without looking toward Max, Shal left the dojo.

Max walked over to the collapsed molecular, "You all right?"

"Yeah, thanks for saving me."

"Your welcome, but if she's right and you're the traitor. You'll wish she had killed you," he said turning and walking out of the dojo.

Max looked around and tried to get a scent of where Shal went, but lost it where the stairs to the roof began, _'She needs to be alone right now. Give her time, then I can talk to her about working together on our common goal.'_

**2 hours later…**

Lexa walked into the situation room to find Max sitting in front of the computer, reviewing the first video Shal got for the millionth time. He had been glued to it for the last two days. "You're going to wear it out," she said grinning.

"No I won't, I made copies," he sneered at her. They had been fighting ever since Dax was killed on the mission. He was angry beyond words, but some how he managed to stay civil in public.

"Have you figured out the clue yet?"

"No, but there is something there I can't put my finger on."

"What's that?"

"Well one, I don't know what Mari and Brennan are looking at here, before the kiss."

"Looks to me, like he's looking at Mari." she said.

"Yeah, but wait, let me rewind," he said pushing a few buttons on the computer.

"Ok here, just before he looks at her, and most of the time they are talking, they are staring at something, but what?"

"Can you zoom in on their eyes, maybe get a reflection?"

"Good idea, if I had gotten any sleep last night, it would have been my idea," he said pushing a few buttons on the keyboard of his computer. As they both watched the screen zoom in on Brennan's right eye, what they saw, almost made them both shutter.

"Is that a TV?" asked Lexa, already knowing the answer.

"Duh, and on the screen, I think you recognize some of those people."

"Yeah, it's us." she said, "Inside Haven."

"Yeah, we have cameras inside Haven sending our secrets out. No wonder they knew we were coming on all those missions, including the first."

"Oh no, where's the Creator?"

"With Adam, in the lab, I think, why?"

"Cause if they knew we were coming on the first mission, they knew we were coming on the second."

As the realization hit both of them, they took off running for the lab, only to find Adam lying on the floor in a pool of blood. "You check him, I will find Sam," said Max as he shifted his eyes into Feral-mode.

Lexa knelt down to feel for a pulse, and found one, but it was faint. She talked into her com-ring. "Emma, I need you in the lab for a minute." she had to keep her voice calm, cause she knew whoever put the cameras up was a traitor amongst them, and she could only hope it wasn't Emma.

As Emma walked into the room, she was hit with wild emotions that almost knocked her down, then she saw Adam lying on the floor in a pool of blood. "Adam!" she said as she ran to his side, "Lexa, what happened?"

"Can you read me?" asked Lexa.

"What? Yea, why?"

"Do it. Don't ask why, just do it!" said Lexa, knowing the only way for the enemy not to know what as being said, was to make it impossible for them to hear it.

Emma opened up, and reached out to Lexa_, "Lexa what happened?"_

"_It was Sam, there are cameras inside Haven, they knew we were coming."_

"_Too bad we don't know who it was that put the cameras up."_

"_Wait Mel said she caught Dasi putting up one, but we thought she made it up. Now we know she wasn't lying. Too bad we let Dasi go."_

"_We can find her later, right now we need to help Adam."_

"_Yea, can you help me with him?"_

"_Yea, help me get him on the lab table, and go get Mike for me, where's Max, he studied in med. school for awhile, I could use his help."_

"_He did? I didn't know that."_

"_Yeah, he helped me and Adam patched you up, after your accident."_

"_I will go get Mike, but Max is looking for Sam, I'll get Lulu and Gage up, they can take over for him. Then I'll send him to you."_

"_All right, Thanks." she said as they both finally got Adam on the table._

"_Lexa?"_

"_Yea."_

"_Hurry."_

"Lulu and Rosalie, come here please," said Lexa into her com-ring, as she walked hurriedly down the hallway toward Mike's room.

Lulu spoke back, "Lexa? Did you bump your head or did you forget Rosalie's dead!"

"Oh, sorry, yeah I forgot, ok wake up Gage and you girls find Sam for me."

"All right," said Lulu, in away that told Lexa she was moving. "What's going on?"

"Adam has been hurt pretty bad, and Sam is nowhere to be found."

"Is Adam All right?"

"Emma is with him right now, I am on my way to get Mike, but they could use Max's help."

"We will find him, and Sam."

"Thanks."

"Mike I need you in the lab," said Lexa as she opened the door to the room he shared with Emma.

"What for, is something up?"

"Yeah, Adam was hurt pretty bad."

"Dad!" said Mike as he rushed past Lexa heading toward the lab.

**5 minutes later...**

Lexa turned back to look through the glass of the lab, where Mike and Emma were busy working on Adam. She heard footsteps running towards her, and assuming it was Max, turned toward the sound. However, what she saw was Sam running straight at her.

"Lexa look out!" screamed Melodie who was coming down the hallway. Everything around Lexa felt like it was going in slow motion, the very ground she was standing on shifted under her.

Melodie looked around her; she had frozen time in order to prevent Lexa from being hurt. She had to do something cause the very minute she released him, Sam would continue on his way toward Lexa. Then it donned on her, she went around the corner to the lab, and she was shocked to see a frozen Emma and Mike working on Adam.

She secretly wondered why she didn't second-guess herself again. She had frozen time without a second thought, maybe Shal was right, and maybe she was more of a danger than a help to the team

She reached inside the medicine cabinet to take out the tranquilizer. Weeks before she had watched, Mari put drops of into the GX-81, and place inside the bracelets. The very bracelets that they as a team decided not to use. She walked over and picked up the dart gun, she picked up a dart needle and filled it with the tranquilizer. She prayed she didn't use too much.

She walked back into the hallway, and unfroze time, immediately releasing the dart, and striking Sam in the neck, he grabbed his neck and fell to his knees. He fell flat on his face.

Lexa let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. "Melodie?"

"Hey, sorry I froze time, I have no idea what is going on, I just came to get some water."

"Thank God for water," she grinned. She said into her com-ring "Max, we have Sam, get to the lab, Emma needs your help!"

"I am on my way."

"Have you seen Lulu or Gage yet?"

"Yeah, they are coming at me now."

"Ok, tell them we have Sam."

"Will do, be there in a minute."

* * *

Jesse came into the living room and saw Mel sitting on the couch. He thought he saw her wipe a tear away. He thought about leaving the room, but he wanted to be there for her, "Mel?"

"Yeah?"

"You need some company?"

"Yeah, would save me a trip too."

"Trip?"

"Yeah, I was just going to come tell you…I'm leaving Mutant X."

"Your what?" Jesse couldn't believe his ears. He had just gotten her back in his life, now she was leaving.

"I am not cut out for this. I got Rosalie and Dax killed!"

"No you didn't."

"Yeah I did, and it's your fault. I am no good to anyone…."

"Wait how is it my fault?"

"Cause when I'm around you, I.. No wait, let me ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Alright, you remember when we were in the warehouse, after Dasi kidnapped me?"

"Yeah."

"I told you I could freeze time, and you said no. Why wouldn't you let me freeze time?"

"I don't want to get into a fight with you."

"No fight, I promise, just tell me."

"Remember when you were 17 years old, and your powers failed?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Then you remember the injury I sustained."

"Yeah, you had a concussion and you were in a coma for 3 weeks…"

"Now you get it?"

"Yeah, you didn't trust me."

"Mel no."

"Yeah, but I understand. I mean I did hurt you once, but it was by accident."

"Yeah I know, but I guess I still remember it too well."

"I will never gain your trust back will I?"

"Mel…"

"That day….

**Flash**

'_Jesse I am not skiing anymore!'_

'_Come on, quit being a baby.'_

'_Not a baby, I am just tired of skiing on my nose and butt!' laughed Melodie._

'_Then quit landing on them.'_

_All of a sudden, a loud crunching sound was heard behind him, and they both turned toward the sound. To their horror, they saw an avalanche heading straight for them._

'_Jesse!'_

'_Freeze time hurry!'_

_However, for some reason her powers had failed that day. For reasons, she never understood she was unable to freeze time._

_The wave of ice enveloped her and Jesse and threw them down the mountain. He had held her so tight during the fall that his body had shielded her from harm. Nevertheless, they were lucky they lived through it, but he had been in a coma for 3 weeks._

**Flash**

"Mel!"

"Oh sorry. As I was saying, that day was horrible. I have never made a mistake like that since."

"I know you haven't, please forgive me, Mel."

"I do, but I will never forgive myself. I'm leaving Jesse."

She stood up and hugged him, then backing away; she walked to where she had her bags packed. She picked them up, and without looking back, walked out of the door.

* * *

Jesse walked into the situation room stunned. He had sat on the couch for 15 minutes trying to figure out how to get Mel to come back. He finally had a way, but he needed to know where she was. He went to the situation room to find her com-ring signal.

However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sabrina at the computer, "What are you doing?"

"Oh hey, Jesse right?"

"Yeah, now back to my question, what are you doing?"

"Playing games online. Have you ever played the game Cubis on MSN?"

"Yeah, play it all the time, you play?"

"Yeah, love that game."

"Me too."

"Am I in your way?"

"No, just wanted to track Mel, find out where she went."

"She told me you would try that."

"What do you mean?"

Sabrina pointed to the gold com-ring on the counter by Jesse' computer.

Jesse' heart just about burst. He loved her more than anything else in his life, and now she was gone for good.

"Oh and Shal left you this," said Sabrina handed him a small note.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Not sure, saw them running around awhile ago, not sure why though."

"Oh," said Jesse as he sat down and read the note. It didn't make any sense to him, "What does she mean she's leaving? She always told me that only death would make her leave Mutant X."

"Well her boyfriend died," said Sabrina.

"No it wasn't that, she told me it was…" the realization hitting him. He turned to the COM system to see where Shal was. The minute he saw she was on the roof, he knew he was right. "She told me it would take her dying, for her to leave Mutant X."

He took off running for the roof, praying with everything in him that he wasn't too late.

Jesse ran through the rooftop door of Haven, "Shal!"

All that answered him was silence. He ran to the edge of the roof and looked down at the sea below. The waves crashed violently back and forth against the cliff walls the formed Haven. The rocks below would ensure death for anyone who fell down onto them. "Shal please no. Tell me you didn't do it…"

"Jesse."

Jesse turned and saw Shal sitting on the edge of the wall looking down, "Shalimar, what are you doing?"

"Not what you think," she smiled up at him. "But you screaming almost scared me off this wall here."

"Sorry, was afraid you… what was the meaning of that note?"

"Well when I wrote it, I had every intention of killing myself."

"And what happened to change that?"

"Jesse, I'm a lot of things, but I'm no coward."

"Then, will you get over here on the other side of that wall," said Jesse.

"Sure," she said picking her legs up close to her and turning around, planting her feet down. "What's going on with you?"

"Melodie left."

"Oh no, Jesse I'm so sorry, it's my fault."

"Your fault?"

"Yeah, I kind of yelled at her."

"You what?"

"I'm sorry I was mad about Brennan, and I yelled at her."

"Shal, how could you? I love her!"

"You do? Jesse are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Then go after her."

"I can't, she left her com-ring behind. Thanks a bunch Shal."

"Jesse, I'm sorry."

"So am I, it isn't your fault, it's mine. I should have married her years ago when I had the chance."

**_2 Hours Later..._**

Emma came out of the lab, "All right we stopped the bleeding, he should be all right."

"That's good," said Lulu. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know for sure, apparently Sam attacked Adam," said Lexa. Only her and Emma knew she was lying. They had no idea whom to trust. "Where is Sam?"

"Oh, he's strapped to his bed." said Gage. "I got help from Lulu, and if I say so myself, we did a pretty good job."

"Why would Sam attack Adam?" asked Lulu. "Doesn't he need Adam to finish his life's work?"

"Yeah, but look we won't know what happened until Adam woke up." said Lexa. "So let's all just wait till then all right?"

"What's going on?" asked Shal as she came down the hallway, followed by Jesse.

"Sam attacked Adam," answered Emma.

"What? Is Adam all right?" asked Sabrina as she entered the room.

"Yeah, he's fine." answered Emma.

They all turned at the sound of someone coming down the metal stairs at a run; it was Josh. "What happened?"

"Josh? How did you…? Oh yeah I forgot you're a precog. Sam attacked Adam," said Lexa, again hating that she was lying, and was wondering why she was trying to lie to an empath.

"Is he all right, Adam I mean?" she knew Lexa was lying, but knew or hoped that Lexa had a reason for it. _I hope she isn't lying to me cause she doesn't trust me, but then again she barely knows me, why would she trust me?_

"Yeah, he will be fine. Did you have a premonition?"

"Yeah, I saw Adam getting attacked. But I didn't see Sam doing it."

"Who did you see?" asked Jesse.

"I saw someone I didn't know. I saw…." She paused. She couldn't tell them what she saw; she didn't trust them all. She had to tell them something though, "I saw someone who was able to change their density, and shift their appearance into something else." It was half the truth.

"Did you see their face?"

"Wouldn't matter if I did, I could have seen one of their many faces."

"True, so how is Zack and Zane?"

"Yeah how are they?" asked Gage coming down the hall. Lexa and everyone else cleared out of the hallway to move into the living room, and left Gage and Josh alone.

"Oh hey Gage, they were fine. I didn't know Zane had a sense of humor though." she smiled.

"Yeah, he doesn't show it often, you must have made a real impression on him, if he let you see that side of him," she said in just a way to let on that she was jealous.

Not wanting to fight with Gage about Zane, she quickly said, "No I really doubt it. I think he was just trying to cover for Zack being a pain."

"Yeah, he is becoming quite the pain since the accident." agreed Gage. "I am going back to the hospital, thank you so much for going and giving me a break."

"No problem, glad to be of help. I'll be happy to do it again sometime."

"Really? Is it so you can hang out with Zane some more?"

"What? No!"

"You do realize he's mine right?" asked Gage.

"Yeah, and I would never go after him. I just want to be his friend, nothing more. I want to be your friend too."

"I have plenty of friends," she scowled. "Wait, I'm sorry, I wish I didn't get so possessive over him. Can you forgive me?"

"Sure."

"It's just he's the best thing that has ever happened in my life, and it scares me to death, the thought of losing him."

"I understand. Although I have never been in love like that."

"You haven't?"

"No, just haven't found the right guy yet."

"You will, maybe even Zack." she laughed with Josh. "He really is sweet, but rough around the edges. He needs a woman to soften him up."

"Yeah, you can say that for sure."

"Hey, is the offer for being friends still open?"

"Yeah."

"Good, maybe when I get home from the hospital tomorrow, we can hang out."

"Sounds great."

"Cool, well I better get going, before it gets too dark."

"Ok drive safely. Say hi to the guys for me."

"Will do," she says as she heads out the doorway leading to the garage.

* * *

Melodie walked back in Haven, and ran up the stairs to the floor where her room used to be. She ran straight into Jesse!

"Mel, thank God you came back, I have to talk to you."

"Jesse, please don't. I just came back for a photo album I left by accident."

"I want to tell you I lov.."

Just then, her cell phone went off, "Sorry, let me get this," she said flipping her phone open, and pressing a button. "Hello? Oh hey…what? Oh no, what hospital is he in? Is he all right? Alright I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Mel is everything alright?" asked Jesse as soon as she flipped the phone closed. He had heard her end of the conversation.

"Don't have time to talk, have to get to the hospital."

Jesse looked into her eyes; he had never seen so much fear in them before. "What's wrong?"

"Alex fell!" she blurted out. She wasn't thinking or caring what she said.

Tears starting falling down her face, Jesse tried to pull her closer to him, but she pushed him away, "Jesse, please get out of my way!"

"I'll drive!" he offered.

"Fine, let's go!"

**At the hospital….**

Jesse pulled his jeep up in front of the hospital and let Mel out. He watched her go into the hospital, then drove his jeep around and parked it. Mel had told him he could leave, but he couldn't leave her alone like this.

He walked through the entrance of the hospital, and looked around for Mel. He didn't see her anywhere, so he decided to sit down for awhile. If she weren't back in 15 minutes, he would search for her.

Mel walked to the nurses' station, "Excuse me, can you tell me where Alex Burleson is?"

"Let me check… he's in trauma room 3. Family members only can go back there…."

"I'm his mother!"

"Good enough, I'll show you back."

"Can you tell me how he is?"

"He has quite a few broken bones from what I understand."

"How many?"

"Let's see, his arm, both wrist, and two ribs."

"Oh no, my poor baby."

"The doctor is concerned about some other fractures he has, healed ones."

"He has been getting hurt a lot lately. I know you must be thinking I beat him or something, but I don't…I couldn't!"

"Your mom explained to us that your son is a climber. My son is the same way," smiled the nurse.

"Thanks for understanding."

"Mel!"

"Mom!" exclaimed Mel as a woman about the age of 35 came toward her.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to let this happen again."

"I know, I don't blame you."

"But I do! He's my life Mel, you should have been there!" accused her mother.

"Your right, I should have been, but I had to help…"

"I know, Jesse right? Haven't you given up on that boy yet?"

"Yes, I have!"

"Yeah right."

"Mom! Enough, I need to be here for him, Alex needs me."

"Yeah, he needs you! Not me anymore! You have to come home Mel!"

"Mom! I can't yet, need to find a new place, lost my apartment when I left town. However, I am coming home with you when he gets released. Then I'll get busy finding our new apartment, just me and Alex, like always."

"Two weeks Mel! That's it!"

"Gee thanks mom."

A doctor clearing his throat, "Ladies," cut the argument short?

"How is he?"

"He will be fine, I've put a cast on where I can. He needs to stay overnight."

"OK, can I stay with him?"

"Yes of course. But only one of you."

"Mom?"

"Go ahead, I'm going home, need to take my pills."

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome dear."

Jesse got up and walked down the hall toward the nurses' station. "Excuse me?"

"Yes sir?"

"Would you by any chance no where I can find Melodie Burleson? She's here visiting someone."

"Oh yes, I know her, she comes here a lot with Alex."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that little boy gets into so much trouble."

"Mel never told me she had a little brother."

"Well," paused the nurse nervously, "They're in Trauma Room 3, all the way down this hall to the right."

"Thanks."

Jesse knocked gently on the door and Mel looked up. The look on her face was one similar to a deer in the headlights.

She stood up and opened the glass sliding door, "Hey you stayed?"

"Yeah, thought you might need some company."

"Thanks, but I think I can handle it."

"How is he?"

"Good, at least until the pain medication wears off."

"What happened?"

"He fell out of a tree," said Mel. It was the truth. Well actually, it was half the truth. Alex had actually phased while in a tree.

"Ouch! Kind of have some experience with that myself."

"Yeah, anyway I'm going to stay the night with him, so you can go ahead and go back home."

"You sure, cause I don't mind staying with you and your little brother."

"I'm sure," she smiled.

'_I can't take the chance of Alex calling me mommy in front of you.'_

"All right, call me tomorrow, and I'll come pick you up."

"My mom is coming to take us home tomorrow, I told you before, I'm not coming back to Haven. You can tell Emma to mail the photo album to me."

"But," then seeing her mind was made up, said, "Sleep tight then."

"Yeah, same to you, Jess."

Jesse turned to leave and headed for the exit. At the last minute, he turned to see Mel return to sit by Alex's bed. He watched as the little guy opened his eyes, but what he heard next was a shock:

"Mommy!"

'_Mommy? He's her son?_

_No wonder she doesn't want to be with me._

_There is another man in her life._

_Alex's dad!_

_I've really lost her!'_

**I will get to work on next chapter, All right? Though it will at least a week before I post again, cause I need a break before I burn out. 8 chapters in a week, I need life support! **

**Take care, everyone, and please review!**


	33. Sleeper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, or anything else of worth for that matter…**

**A thanks goes out to Melodie568, who did a lot of research, beta reading, and co-writing in this chapter…take a bow!**

**A little side note here, on Sept 6 I am going to start taking classes online for about a month, in the time there will be no updates, as I have to focus on my studies. However, I will be writing offline, so when I get back to updating I may post another 7 straight chapters.**

**I am sorry for the delay this will cause, but it can't be helped, and it's something I need to do for myself.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all the victims of Hurricane Katrina, I was one of the lucky ones who survived this horrible storm, and I will never take life for granted again. God bless you all and my prayers are with you! **

**Chapter 33: Sleeper**

Melodie couldn't believe Alex was in the hospital again. He has had been there so many times before and he was only 4 years old. Mel couldn't stay in the hospital any longer. She felt like the walls were caving in on her. She had tried to be the best mother, but she felt like she failed. She sometimes wished she had told Alex's father that she needed help raising him, but she couldn't.

She couldn't imagine how Alex felt. He had a restless last few days. Mel left her son's room, and told her mom that she was going out for something to eat and would be back in an hour or so.

Her and her mom had barely been on speaking terms the last two days. She felt bad enough without her mom throwing it up in her face what an unfit mother she was. She rubbed her throbbing head as she exited the hospital

Melodie decided to go to the restaurant across the street, just incase Alex needed her. It was called Temple. Mel walked in and got a seat. After 5 minutes of looking at the menu, Mel knew exactly what she wanted.

"Can I take your order Miss?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, I would like the baked potato and the green salad, with a coke please," Mel said handing the waiter her menu.

"Okay, coming right up," the waiter said as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Thank you."

Mel leaned back in the booth seat. Her head was throbbing, she had taken 6 aspirin's already that day, and it was only noon. She felt like she was going to throw up, and tried to stand up to get to the bathroom. However as she stands, she blanks out. She hears someone scream in the distance. Try as she may, she can't seem to understand what's going on around her.

"Oh my god, someone help! She's having a seizure!" The waiter said kneeling beside Melodie.

The waiter is unsure of what do to. He is worried she will hurt herself, so he places his hands on her to hold her down. "We need a doctor! Somebody call 911!"

"Stand back everyone please. What is going on here, I am Dr. Sullivan from the hospital across the street," Dr. Sullivan asked the waiter.

"I turned around to give her order to the kitchen and I heard a crash, I turned around to see her having a seizure and convulsing.

The waiter said. "I didn't know what to do."

"It's alright, I'll take it from here."

The waiter released Melodie from his grip, and watched as the doctor kneeled besides her checking her pupils.

"Guys, come here. I need help to take her across to the hospital," Dr. Sullivan said, motioning toward three paramedics.

By then Melodie had stopped having a seizure and stopped convulsing and lay there motionless on the ground. One of the medics ran outside to the ambulance, and got the stretcher out.

"Be careful with her, we don't know why she had a seizure," Dr. Sullivan said to the paramedics lifting Mel onto the stretcher.

* * *

Katherine Burleson sat by her grandson's bed watching him play with a toy car; a nurse had brought him to play with. She heard a commotion outside and glanced up to see doctor's rushing past the room with a convulsing patient on a gurney. She watched as they wheeled the gurney into a trauma room, across the hall from her.

She glanced back at her grandson to make sure he wasn't watching, afraid it would give him nightmares.

He glanced up at her with a sweet smile. From what little she remembered of his father, his smile was one of those things she would never forget. She was so busy looking at his bright blue eyes, that she didn't see him looking away. Before she knew it the smile faded, replaced with a look of fear.

"Mommy!"

Katherine looked at her grandson in shock, then turned to see where he was looking. She figured Mel was back from lunch, but saw nothing. "Baby, where do you see mommy?"

With tears in his eyes, he pointed.

Katherine looked across the hall, and her heart stopped. The convulsing figure was her daughter.

She crossed the room swiftly and closed the blinds. She walked back to Alex and sat down on the bed, holding him close in a tight hug.

"What's wrong with mommy?" he cried.

"Don't worry baby, I am sure she's fine."

* * *

Jesse was walking around Mel's old room searching for the photo album she left behind. He needed an excuse to see her again. He had to know more about her son, and her husband. The words tore at him. She had a son and another man was sharing her life.

His cell phone started ringing, and he jumped at the sound, "Hello?"

"Is this Jesse Kilmartin?"

"Yes, it is. Whose this?"

"Dr. Benjamin Sullivan, from St. Lucius Medical."

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Do you know a Melodie Burleson?"

"Yeah, why? Is something wrong with Alex?"

"Alex?"

"Yeah her son, he's in that hospital."

"Oh no, I wasn't aware of that. No, it's Ms. Burleson herself. Do you know where I can get in contact with her family?"

"I have no idea, been years since I've seen her family."

"Then you'll have to do, can you please come to the hospital?"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"She was brought in two hours ago with seizures, and I need a family member to sign off on her."

"Off on her? Oh God, tell me she isn't dead…."

"No, no, sorry didn't mean to confuse you. She needs some tests, and a emergency surgery."

"Surgery for what?" he asks as he walked out of her room heading for the garage.

"To alleviate swelling on her brain."

"Do it then, you have my permission," he said. He was about to lie, but he prayed Mel would understand, better yet, he hoped the man in Mel's life understood.

"Your family?"

"Yeah, I'm her husband," he lied.

"Oh, that explains a lot, alright you can sign the forms when you get here. I'm heading your wife into surgery."

"Alright, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

* * *

Jesse ran into the ER, and headed for the nurses' station, "Melodie Burleson please?"

"She's in the OR, please have a seat, I'll get a orderly show you upstairs."

"Hurry please," begged Jesse. "The doctor said there was some forms I had to sign."

"Oh right, wait…here you go." He said handing him a clipboard with papers attached.

Jesse briefly read the forms and signed them. He quickly handed them back to the nurse. She pointed behind him at an orderly coming toward him, "Go with him sir, he'll take you to the waiting room, outside the OR."

"Thank you."

* * *

Jesse sat there in the waiting room. He was frustrated with the lack of news on Mel. Every time he heard the elevator bell ring, he would look up and look for a man; Alex's dad and Mel's husband.

He glanced up as the doctor came through the door. Jesse stood up, "How is she?"

"She's alive, but in a coma."

"A coma?"

"We induced it, in order to give her brain enough time to heal. Has your wife recently been in an accident?"

"Yeah, she got hit in the head," said Jesse. It was half the truth. The truth was that she was hit 3 times.

"And she didn't seek help?"

"We thought she was fine."

"We'll she wasn't. Furthermore, she was dying."

"What?"

"There was a tear in her brain, it was bleeding internally. If she had gone to sleep today, she would have never woken up."

The words hit Jesse like a bullet. _'She could have died in her sleep.'_

"You may go see her sir, but remember she's in a coma. However, feel free to talk to her. Oh before I forget, here's your wife's letter."

"Letter?"

"Yeah, and I apologize for having to read it, but I needed a contact for your wife."

"Oh no problem, sure she won't mind," smiled Jesse.

* * *

Jesse sat there watching Mel sleep. He glanced at his watch and was shocked to see 8 hours had passed. He got up and walked toward the window beside her bed. The moon was out, and the streets below were lit up. He glanced around at the sound of the door opening, and saw a nurse pushing Alex in; he was in a wheelchair.

Jesse turned and smiled at the boy, "Hey, you must be Alex."

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Jesse, a friend of your mom's."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah your mom is going to be just fine. She's just sleeping now."

"What happened to her?"

"She," he searched for the words to make the young boy understand. "Your mom got very sick, and she didn't realize it. But the doctor realized it, and he fixed her up."

"You don't know, do you?"

"Not completely, no," he smiled.

"How do you know my mom?"

"Went to school together."

"Then you knew my dad."

"I don't know, haven't met your dad yet."

"Oh…" said the boy in a way that let Jesse know that he was disappointed.

"Your mom met your dad in school then?"

"Yeah, college I think."

"Oh," he paused to let it sink in. She had met her husband after their break-up. "I went to high-school with her."

"Cool."

At that moment Jesse realized the nurse was still with Alex, "I can watch him, if you need to get back to work."

"What.. Oh I'm his grandmother," she smiled realizing Jesse's mistake.

"Katherine?"

"Nice to see you again Jesse."

"Been awhile, sorry didn't recognize you."

"We only met twice, would have been surprised if you had remembered me."

"How long has it been?" asked Jesse. He knew the answer, but was at a loss for things to say.

"Little over four years."

"Right, I remember now, last time I saw you was New Years right?"

"Yeah, I think your right."

"So how have you been?"

"Good," she smiled. "You?"

"Pretty good."

Katherine looked over at Melodie who was still in the coma. However, her eye caught the letter on the nightstand beside Mel. "She finally gave it to you then."

"Gave me what?"

"The letter," she said pointing.

"Oh no, the doctor used it to get in contact with someone who could sign some papers."

"Oh…" she paused awkwardly. "I better get Alex back to his room, we'll come back tomorrow."

"All right, goodnight Alex."

"Night Jesse."

"Night Katherine."

"Night."

* * *

Jesse watched as Katherine pushed Alex out of the room. He was curious as to why Katherine thought Mel had given him the letter. Nevertheless, his name was on the envelope. Maybe it's a letter that she had meant to mail to him. He saw nothing wrong with reading it. He walked over and picked it up, sitting down in the chair next to Mel.

He opened it, and the first thing he noticed was the date: September 17, 2001.

_Dear Jesse,_

_I have been trying to write this letter for the last 3 months, and I have never been able to find the right words. Finally, I realized there was no right words to say what I needed to say._

_We haven't talked since, well you know, since I threw your ring in your face. I had every intention of never talking to you again, but life has a funny way of changing your mind._

_I know it wasn't your fault alone, that we broke up. _

_Okay, here goes. I'm 3 months pregnant._

_Before you ask, it's yours._

_According to the doctor, it's a boy!_

_Not sure, how you're going to take this, and to be honest, that scares me._

_I don't need your money, but I would love for you to be in his life. Teach him things I can't. Show him the love only a father can, love him like you wanted to be when you were a kid._

_When you get this, think about it and give me a call. I have your cell phone number, unless it has changed, I am enclosing your number at the bottom of this letter. If your number is different now, please let me know._

_If you don't want to be in his life, I will understand. I will be hurt, but will understand_

_Love, Melodie_

Jesse sat there stunned; he had a son!

Then it hit him; his full name was Jesse Alexander Kilmartin.

Alex was his son!

* * *

**(Coma induced dream..)**

**(Flash back)**

_Today Melodie was so nervous. She was going on her first date with Jesse. They met each other awhile ago, when the beginning of the school term started. At first, they were friends but it grew into something more. Jesse had decided that he wanted to take Mel to a nice fancy French restaurant that was called Chines. It was about a 10-minute drive from St Alexandria Christian Academy where Mel and Jesse were attending high school. _

_Melodie was searching anxiously for something appropriate to wear. She had to dress extra nice and had to wear something formal. After searching through her whole closet for 20 minutes, Mel decided on a black halter-top dress, which came down to just above her knees. It was simple but elegant and would be perfect for dinner tonight. _

_As soon as she finished the last touches of her make up; there was a knock at her door. Melodie opened the door to see Jesse standing there holding a bouquet of white lilies._

"_You look stunning. I brought you some flowers." _

"_Jesse, I love them. You must have found out that white lilies where my favorite, thank you. Just let me put these in water and we can go," Mel said filling a vase with water. _

_**((Flash forward))**_

_Just as Mel and Jesse were nearing the end of the property of the boarding school and neared the gates, Melodie saw a white stretch limo waiting for her and Jesse. _

"_What a way to travel in style." Melodie was so thrilled as she got into the limo. She was very excited but had so many butterflies in her stomach._

"_I'm glad you like it. Charles, please take us to dinner," Jesse said as Charles his limo driver pulled away from the school. _

_**10 minutes later….**_

_Melodie and Jesse were seated at the restaurant. _

"_Order anything you want, I'm paying," Jess said picking up the menu._

"_Thanks, everything sounds so good." _

"_Can I take your order?" asks the waiter._

"_I think I will get the Dijon mustard glazed salmon, please," Mel said handing the waiter her menu._

"_And I will get the roasted lamb with roasted potatoes. Thank you," Jess said as the waiter walked away. _

"_I'm sorry I shouldn't have ordered that, that was too expensive. Let me get him back over here, I'll order something cheaper."_

"_Nonsense, you ordered what you wanted, and I'm going to make sure you have it."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_All right. Then would you mind if I ordered something to drink with that?"_

"_Of course you can, as long as it isn't alcoholic."_

"_Of course it isn't, I was thinking Cider or something."_

"_Cool," says Jesse as he raises his hand to get the waiters attention._

"_Yes sir?"_

"_We would like apple cider to go with our order."_

"_Very well, coming right up Mr. Kilmartin."_

_Jesse wrinkled his nose at the title as the waiter turned and walked away. Melodie snickered at the expression on Jesse' face, "I take it you don't like being called Mr. Kilmartin."_

"_No I don't, but enough of that. Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"_

"_Not sure."_

"_Well, you do."_

"_Thanks._

_The food is served and the young couple goes about eating and making small talk. Melodie was nervous, and she could tell Jesse was too. By the way he was acting. She had wanted to go out with Jesse since the day she met him, but figured the best she could hope for was friends. She had almost fainted when he asked her out._

_She reached over for her glass of cider, and to her horror she tipped the glass and poured it out on Jesse._

"_Oh no, I am so sorry."_

"_No problem, I won't melt," he laughed_

_Later that night as she cried herself to sleep, she reflected on the biggest mistake of her life. 'He is never going to ask me out again. I blew it!'_

**3 months later…**

**(Flash back)**

_Today was a very special day; Mel had just enrolled in college earlier that day. She was so excited. High school was finally over; she and Jesse could live together. Jesse asked her to meet him at his new loft tonight for a romantic dinner. They had been together for a little over two years. Melodie knocked on Jesse's door at 7:30. When Mel walked into his apartment there were rose petals covering the floor and candles everywhere. Mel walked into the living room to see Jesse down on one knee with a ring in his hands._

"_Melodie, I would like to tell you that you are the most beautiful and intelligent person I have ever met. I can't imagine not being with you. We have been through so much together and I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Jesse didn't show emotion very much but he had a tear rolling down his cheek as he waited for her answer. _

"_Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you, Jesse. I love you," said Mel with tears in her eyes._

"_I love you too," Jess said, as he put the beautiful diamond ring on Mel's finger. _

"_It's beautiful."_

"_Mel, this ring is not just any ring, it used to be my grandmothers, and she passed it down to me and told me that if I ever find the love of my life to marry her and give her this ring. Melodie I love you more then you can imagine," Jess said kissing Melodie passionately.

* * *

_

Jesse sat and watched Mel sleep. He wondered what she was seeing in her dreams. He couldn't wait for her to wake up. He wanted to ask her about Alex, arrange to be there for her, for Alex. He was a father; he still couldn't believe it.

Melodie stirred in her sleep, and he watched as she opened her eyes. "Hey, your awake."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Sore."

"Yeah I bet. You'll be fine though."

"Good to know."

* * *

Jesse walked out the front door of the hospital. He needed to make a phone call, and couldn't use his cell phone inside.

He dialed the all familiar number and waited for the pick-up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Shal, I need to tell someone..my mind is all messed u.."

"Jesse? Calm down..where are you?"

"St.Lucuis, Mel had a seizure, I guess a drawback of getting hit in the head the last week or so."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's in a coma though. Shal?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a son!"

"You what?"

"Mel had a son by me, his name is Alex, he looks just like me.."

"Slow down, tell me everything."

"I only know I have a son and his name. I have to wait for Mel to wake up for more info."

"I can't believe she didn't tell you."

"Me either."

"How are you going to handle this with her?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll find out when she wakes up."

* * *

**2 days later…**

Mel woke up and looked across the darkened room at the figure in the corner, "Jess."

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep."

"That must be boring."

"Not really, gives me time to think."

"About what?"

"Alex."

Melodie almost jumped awake at the sound of her son's name. "Where is he?"

"Sleeping at home with his grandmother."

"So you know?"

"That he's my son, yeah."

"You mad at me?"

"I was, but I understand why you didn't tell me. But I want to be there, I want to be in his life."

"Okay, I think he would like that."

"And I want to be in your life as well."

"We'll see."

**Ok next up, as soon as I come back from my break (due to studies), is a big jump.**

**I might update during my break, but I am sure I won't.**

**Please understand, and review please.**


	34. Times Running Out

**Disclaimer: Duh!**

**Short chapter, but definitely worth it. **

**Josh: I think you will like this the most. Let's just say I had a great idea.**

**Rosalie: The situation involving your character is settled here. In addition, you may need a shower…. **

**I would like to thank all of you for your patience while I did the online studies. I am taking new courses later this month, but I plan to be done with DW before I do. Furthermore, hopefully I will have it done within the next week, then I have to come with another story. Good news I have one that I'm working on.**

**This story means so much to me, first off I never use cuss words in my stuff. Around chapter 27 of this story, I was baptized and learned some more stuff I couldn't do. So that changed my writing to a degree. And starting with this chapter, you will hopefully see a more polished writer. During my hiatus, I took some writing courses. If you notice a big difference or whatever, please let me know in the review. If not, hopefully I'm not worse,lol.**

**Gelf: Glad to see you survive the hurricanes, both of them. Here's to hoping this next hurricane season is a calm one. **

**Chapter 34: Times Running Out**

Brennan awakes from his sleep and rolls over to see Mari pacing back and forth. "Morning."

"Oh hey, morning."

"You been up long?"

"Never went to sleep. I mean I tried, really I did, but."

"But what?"

"Are you sure we're in Sanctuary? I mean Lexa told me it blew up."

"It did, and I don't know how or why, but this is Sanctuary. This room we're in, is my bedroom."

"They're not going to think to look here for us. We're going to die in here."

"No we're not, our friends will find us. Until then, we just deal with whatever our captives do to us."

"They're not coming back Brennan."

"How do you know?"

Mari walked over to him and sat down on the floor, with her back to him. She lifted her curly black hair, and revealed to him that her governor was gone. "Do you believe me now?"

"Look, our team has Psionics, Emma, Skylar or Josh could easily enough figure out where we are."

"Yeah, but Emma knows Sanctuary is gone, or at least thinks so. She might just think she's having a flashback or something."

"I can tell you one good reason that would never happen."

"Why?"

"Cause you never set foot in Sanctuary. If she saw you, she'd know it was current."

"Then why haven't they found us. You said it yourself, they have Psionics."

"I don't know why, wish I did. And I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I wish we still had the live video feed from Haven to watch."

"Me too."

* * *

Max sat on the windowsill in his room. He gazed out at the moon and stars. He was lost. At one time, his life had been perfect. Loving parents and a little brother that worshipped the ground he walked on. In addition, he was in love with a beautiful girl, of course, she had no idea, and now she never would.

Now he was in orphan, with no family. In addition, his love had turned to hate again. As a boy, he had a crush on Lexa. Then she betrayed his Mutant X team. For years, he had hated her for it. Then he found out why she did it, and forgave her. Then, like an idiot, he fell for her all over again and it cost him Dakota.

He just wanted to give up, leave Mutant X, and go his own way. The only thing holding him back from doing that, was the need to destroy the Dominion, and Lexa!

He barely looked at the door when he heard the knocking. He didn't want to see anyone, so he didn't answer. However, to his dismay, the door opened.

Before him stood the one person, he hated with everything in him: Lexa!

"What do you want?"

"To talk, I thought you might want to know Adam woke up…."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"You might not want to talk to me right now, but I have something to say to you. I have been trying to get you alone so I could say this."

"I wouldn't trust you alone, might stab me in the back!"

Lexa flinched at the anger and hatred in his voice. Her mind floated back that evening, when Shal tried to kill her and Max yelled that she wasn't worth it. All the words she had planned to say left her, and heart turned back into this black void. The emotional void that she had been trying to escape for the last year. Now she plunged headfirst into it. "You know what Max, I could care less what you think of me. I wrote you this letter, do yourself a favor and read it, or don't… I really don't care anymore!"

With those words she walked out of his room and slammed the door behind her.

Max stayed on the windowsill for about 15 minutes before getting up and walking over to his dresser and picked up the letter Lexa left him. He opened up the envelope, pulled the letter out, and began to read.

The letter consisted of a few words:

_Dear Max,_

_I wanted to tell you this for days now, but with everything going on, I couldn't. Since today, we found cameras I am glad I didn't._

_Dax and Rosalie are alive; I have them stashed away at a hotel under an assumed name. Please don't tell anyone!_

_Lexa_

* * *

"I'm not watching that movie again!"

"Dax, quit being a big baby, we've only seen Lethal Weapon 4 about 6 times," laughed Rosalie.

"Arrgh! And all the other Lethal Weapon's, the same amount of times!"

"Alright, we can talk instead."

"I hate talking about as much as I hate that movie."

"Oh come on, isn't there anything you want to do?"

"Let's see I'm in a hotel room, with a gorgeous girl."

"Get that out of your head right now."

"Bummer," smiled Dax. "I don't care about the age difference. I'm 18 your 23."

"I thought you were 16."

"Who told you that?"

"Max."

"He forgot my last two birthdays. I thought he was dead, for that reason."

"I'm sure he's sorry for that."

"Yeah, I know. However, it doesn't ease the pain I felt. I sat there two years ago waiting for a phone call I never got. I thought my birthday present that first year, was finding out my brother had died."

"Oh Dax," said Rosalie, as she sat on the bed next him. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks, so tell me about your family."

"No thanks."

"Come on, I shared, your turn."

"Ok, my family had me committed to a mental institution, cause they couldn't handle me."

"Oh, sorry. I remember Max telling me you were in a mental institution with Shalimar. I just didn't know why."

"Thought I was a nutcase huh?" laughed Rosalie.

"No, thought maybe you were sad or something."

"Thought I tried suicide?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, I made a jump decision about you."

"It's alright, I understand. To tell the truth, I did think of trying it."

"You did?"

"Yeah, the night I got Shal as a roommate at the institution. I was going to do it that night, cause I thought I was a freak. Then she got angry with the guards, and I saw her eyes change. I knew I wasn't alone then."

Rosalie hadn't realized she was crying until Dax reached over and brushed the tears from her cheek. Her eyes looked into his, and she knew he understood. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

Chills went down her spine as the kiss intensified. She tried to pull away, but found she couldn't. She didn't want to, and she reached her hand up to behind Dax's neck.

Dax pulled back from her, "Tell me I'm not dreaming."

"If you are, don't wake up yet."

He leaned in to kiss her again. He started kissing the nape of her neck. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. His mouth found hers, and she was again lost in his kiss. She leaned back on the bed, and he leaned with her, never breaking the kiss.

She watched as he sat back up. She reached up to help him remove his shirt. He lay back down next to her. She moaned slightly as she felt him unbuttoning her blouse. She felt the fabric being pulled from her body.

It took them but minute to remove their clothes, but it took them the rest of the night to make love several times.

* * *

Josh kicked at the GSA agent hologram in front of her. She had tried to sleep, but found herself having nightmares. The last had really shaken her up.

It had felt so real…

In her dream…

_She was walking somewhere. She didn't recognize the place; it was some kind of hall. Her hand reached out and flipped a switch. Before her a panel on the wall moved. She walked through that panel and found herself in the situation room._

_She watched as she walked through the panel and down the hallway. She was moving fast as if running, all of a sudden she was face to face with Jesse and she hit him._

Josh jumped as the memories of the nightmare came back to her. And she tried to clear it from her mind. Cause she knew what was to happen next. In her nightmare she stabbed Jesse and killed Shelly.

However, she knew she didn't do it. She had been at a movie with Rosalie at the time of the attack.

That left two possible reasons for her nightmare. One, the stress from losing Shelly and the others were causing the nightmares.

Either that, or somehow she was seeing the attack through the killer's eyes.

She stopped fighting the holograms and headed for the situation room. She tried to remember the angle in her dream from which she entered.

_If there is no door here, then I dreamed it._

_However, if there is a door, I know that I have to find out whose eyes I'm looking through._

She walked over to the will and placed her hand on the wall. She pushed with all her might, but nothing happened.

Then she realized she was pushing the wall she saw in her dream. If there were a trap door, it would be across from this wall.

She walked over and pushed, and almost to her surprise, the wall gave away.

All of a sudden, she was hit with images.

_She sees the door opening and sees a man's face. She tries to see who it was, but it was too dark. As the man stepped toward her, light hit his face. What was once hidden from her was now plainly visible… ' It can't be you, you're dead!'…_

* * *

Josh awakes with Emma slightly taping her face, "Josh."

"Uh!"

"You alright? I think you fainted."

"Yeah, I'm find, just got a premonition," said Josh as she stood up. She looked around to find that she was still in the dojo. Her entire journey had been a premonition. "Emma."

"Yeah."

"I saw the traitor's face."

"Who is it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Ok, first off, I am not sure exactly who the traitor is. This whole time we've been under the assumption that the traitor and killer were one and the same right?"

"Right."

"Their not, but they are somehow connected to each other."

"So who did you see? The traitor or the killer?"

"The killer."

"Who is it?"

Josh was hit with images, right before her eyes, pictures and emotions came to life. Emma reached out to catch her, "Josh, are you ok?"

"No, and I can't tell you who the traitor is."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, please understand."

**OK, that's it for now. Next chapter picks up where this one ends, kinda. Josh will be working behind everyone's back for a few chapters.**

**Next chapter will go up tomorrow. One note, I mentioned Skylar in this chapter, it was not a mistake. Brennan and Mari were being moved when Skylar was killed, and are unaware of her death. They also know nothing of Dax and his friends joining the team, or the disappearance of Rosalie and Dax.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	35. Mortal Danger

**Disclaimer: I'm broke. Does that tell you anything? **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**So, close to telling you all who the traitor is, in these last few chapters, I hope to rock your worlds.**

**Chapter 35: Mortal Danger**

Emma was sitting on the love seat in the living room, typing away on her laptop, when Michael came into the room. "Adam's awake."

"How is he?" she asked moving her feet where he could sit down.

"Well, all his vitals seem normal, but he is grouchy."

"Which means?"

"He's just fine." he laughed, as Emma started laughing.

"I'm going to go see him, come with me," she said taking hold of his hand.

"Have you seen Jesse since he has come home?"

"He's back? I didn't know he was home. Thought he would stay at the hospital until Melodie was able to go home to her mom."

"Yeah, he said she was sent home last night."

"How's he taking the news that he has a son?"

"Pretty well, I mean at first I think he was mad at Mel for not telling him sooner. However, you would never know it talking to him. He is planning on asking Adam to let Mel and Alex both live here at Haven. You know keep the little guy safe."

"Are him and Mel getting back together?"

"I have a feeling they are," he smiled. "But you know guys don't ask other guys these types of questions."

"So true."

"Jesse got a letter today from Dasimah."

"Are you serious? After what she did, she has the nerve to write to him."

"Yeah, I have to give him the letter tonight before we go see dad."

"Ok, his room is right there."

"I know, I've been in there before."

"Oh right," she smiled.

"You ok? Still having those nightmares?"

"Yes, their creepy too."

"Want to tell me about them?"

"Yeah, in them, I die."

Michael stopped walking, "What?"

"In my dreams, I die."

"You don't think they mean anything do you?"

"No, I'm not a pre-cog."

"Ok, let's drop this letter off with Jesse, see dad, and then we can go to bed. We need to talk about these nightmares."

"Ok."

* * *

Jesse was getting dressed in a white T-shirt and stone-washed blue jeans, when there was a knock at the door, "Coming."

Jesse opened the door to find Emma and Mike standing there. Emma said, "Hey Jesse."

"Hey, Em, Mike, what's up, you two look gloomy."

"Nice to see you too," said Mike. "Emma's having nightmares."

"You still having the nightmares about you dying?"

"How did you know?" asked Mike. "I just found out."

"Emma told Shal, who told me."

"Oh."

"Why did Shal tell you?" asked Emma angrily."

"Cause she was worried, and scared you would die again."

"I told her not to tell anyone! Mike I'll meet you in our room. I have to talk to Shal."

"Emma, don't go yelling at Shal," said Jesse.

Emma turned and walked away angrily. Mike reached out to stop her, but couldn't. "She is so moody it isn't funny."

"This whole war with the Dominion thing has everyone on edge."

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, this letter came for you today. Dad is trusting me to go to post office and get mail now, what fun."

"You moving up nicely," smiled Jesse.

"Anyway, here," said Mike as he handed the letter to Jesse. "It's from Dasi."

"I'll read it before I go pick up Mel, have you told anybody about you know what?"

"No, I haven't told anybody about the wedding."

"SHH!"

"Relax! Anyway, thanks for letting me be your best man."

"No problem, glad you answered your phone."

"Me too. Anyway, see you later, I have to go pick her up."

"If you need any help getting her stuff moved in. let me know. Something tells me I'm going to be up late tonight."

"Ok, I'll come get you."

"Cool."

* * *

_Dear Jesse,_

_Hey, how are you? I wanted to write you to say I'm sorry about everything. You were my first real boyfriend, and I wanted you to love only me. I knew what I was doing to Melodie was wrong, but I didn't care. I loved you, and that's all that mattered at the time._

_However, I want to make amends somehow, to you and Melodie both. Mutant X is fighting the Dominion, and while I should have been helping, I wasn't. I know you probably don't trust me right now, I know, I sure wouldn't._

_I will be there to help Mutant X if you people ever need me._

_Right now, I'm working in Hollywood as a Special Effects Engineer._

_My cell phone number is 946-345-7658. Call me some time, or if Mutant X needs me._

_Tell Melodie I'm sorry. Enclosed you'll find my apology gift._

_It's a check for $25,000. I'm sure Mutant X could use the money._

_Love Always,_

_Dasimah._

Jesse folded the letter back down, and pulled out the check. It was made out to Mutant X.

He got off his bed and walked out of his room. He walked down the hallway to Shalimar's room. Knocking he heard a growl, "Shal! It's me Jesse."

"Come in."

"Do you know whose in charge of the Mutant X back account while Adam is out of commission?"

"Yeah, we changed it when he 'died' remember. As far as I know, we haven't changed it back. So it's you."

"Oh, well can you drop this off at the bank tomorrow?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"A check from Dasi, for $25,000."

"Where'd she get that kind of money?"

"Her new job, anyway, I'll be back later tonight."

"Where you going?"

"To bring Melodie back here to live, with Alex."

"I can't wait to meet your son."

"He's great Shal, he's everything I always wanted in a son."

"Bring him to my room when you get him here," she said excitedly.

"I will, see you later."

"Later Jesse."

* * *

Lexa walked down the hall toward her room. She saw Max walking toward her, out of reflex she said, "Hey Max."

"Drop dead!"

She stopped and watched him continue past her and walk out of her sight. She had hoped he would be back to himself one he knew Dax was alive.

Lexa opened the door to her room, and saw an envelope on the floor. It appeared someone slipped a note under her door while she was gone. She picked up the envelope and sat down on her bed, she saw her name scribbled across the front. She knew it was Max's handwriting.

_Dear Lexa,_

_Thanks for letting me know about Dax. I think for the sake of the cameras, I better act like I am still mad at you. However, I wanted you to know I wasn't. Actually, not as angry with you, would have been more accurate. Anyway, goodnight_

_Max_

_**Next morning...**_

"Shal are you awake?" said Lexa through the com-ring.

"I am now," she said. She had actually been awake for hours, but didn't want Lexa knowing it.

"Good we need you in the situation room now," said Lexa in a voice that told Shal she was worried about something, and that scared Shal.

"I'm on my way," she said pulling off the covers.

When Shal made it to the situation room, wearing nothing but her white satin pajamas, Lexa and Max were the only ones in there. "What's up? Are you two getting along again?"

"No!" said Max. "We're just working together to help you."

"Well, that's nice of you, so what do you two want?"

"Max figured out your first clue, well both of them, one intentional, the other not intentional. We didn't want to say anything until we were sure. But now we are, so..."

"Hold up, what good is this going to do me now? Brennan and Mari are dead!"

"Shal, we can still get whose responsible."

"Ok, fine, tell me what is so important."

"There are cameras inside Haven."

"What? So, that is why you guys knocked out Sam, I knew it was too easy to get him." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "They knew we were coming. Are we even sure that he is the real Creator?"

"Yes we are, we checked his DNA, he matches Adam."

"Then why did he attack Adam?"

"Cause Adam told Sam we had cured the genetic problem he created. Apparently, the loss of his life's work to Mari drove him over the edge. Anyway, he's dead Shal," said Max

"What?"

"He died 2 hours ago. We're not sure, whether it was the loss of his work; you know his reason for living. Or whether it was old age, or the dosage of tranquilizer Melodie gave him."

"But he's dead," said Lexa. "Can we get back to your clue, now?"

Shal couldn't help but notice that the soft Lexa was gone, "All right, what was the intentional clue?"

"Well it took me reading your e-mail message Shal," said Max, as he turned and brought up the e-mail on the screen. "Reread it."

Shal reread it, and shook her head, reading it a second time was what it took her to see it. "It was there this whole time?"

"You see it then?" asked Lexa.

"Yeah I do. It says if I guess in a week where they are being held, they would let Brennan go, they didn't say anything about Mari!"

"Yeah, and I think I know why," said Lexa. "Pull it up on the screen Max."

Max pushed a few buttons and up popped Mari's Genomex record, side by side with her Dominion record. "All right, I remembered briefly seeing her one time with the Creator, although I didn't see his face, or know who he was at the time."

"All right, and?" asked Shal.

"Shal, think about it," said Max, " she knows how to make the serum to cure all mutants of the one thing Adam and Mason were created for."

"And they need her," said Shal. "Cause even though our mutants in the underground were given the serum, the mutants that work with the Dominion weren't given the serum."

"Bingo!" said Lexa. "Whether you had guessed right or not, they have no intention of letting Mari go."

"You know what this means?"

"Shal," said Lexa. "I know what you're thinking, it was not your fault."

"Yeah it was, this whole time, I had the power to get them back. I was so stupid I didn't see the clues. Brennan and Mari are dead, I failed them."

They all glanced up as Gage walked into the room. She looked like something the cat drug in. "Gage? Didn't you come home last night?" asked Shal.

"No."

"Are you alright?" asked Max.

"No."

All three walked over to her, Shal spoke first. "Did you go to sit with Zane honey?"

"Yea," she said as she started crying uncontrollably. "He's slipped into a coma!"

Max reached out to catch her before she completely hit the ground. He carried her to the living room couch. "I'll get you something to drink."

"Thanks," she said so quiet that only Max and Shal could hear it.

"Sweetie, is there anything I can do?" asked Shal.

"Yeah, kill the people responsible!" she screamed. She took the glass handed to her by Max. Her hand was so clinched in anger that she shattered the glass in her hand.

Max reached behind the bar and grabbed the dishtowel. He walked over to Gage, took her bloody hand in his and wrapped the towel around it.

Lexa was touched by the gentleness Max showed Gage.

"What happened?" asked Emma as she came into the room. She had felt the strongest emotion of pain, and had come to investigate.

"Zane slipped into a coma," said Max softly.

"Oh no." said Emma, as she walked over to sit beside Gage. The young molecular let Emma hold her.

"Why is this happening?" she said as she cried into the Psionic.

"Wait I don't understand, he was stable," said Max. "I mean.. Wait I'm sorry Gage forgive me, I wasn't thinking."

"It's alright. I have been asking myself that," she said as she stood up. "If you all will excuse me, I need to lay down."

"Sure, I'll come check on you in awhile," said Emma.

"You know the only thing that keeps running over and over in my mind?" asked Gage.

"What?" asked Shal.

"Josh told me they were both fine when she left them. Zane was even laughing. How did he go from laughing to barely hanging on by a thread?"

After Gage left the room, they all looked at each other. Shal spoke first, "We need to find out what really happened. Find out if this is just a tragedy, or something worse."

"Yeah, like caused by someone else," said Max. "I will get the hospital records. Get Mike to go to the hospital Emma, let's find out what really happened. Tell him to draw the blood from both Zane and Zack."

"Deal, but let's keep Gage in the dark here, until we know for sure what happened. She's been through enough," said Emma.

* * *

"Good news," said Mike as he entered the room. Shal, Emma, Max and Lexa looked up, "Zane is still in a coma, but according to his doctor, he's expected to make a full recovery."

"What happened to him? I mean, why did he slip into a coma?" asked Shal.

"Apparently some allergic reaction to his medication. Though the doctor said he didn't prescribe that medication."

"Could someone have tampered with his IV?" asked Emma.

"They would had to get past Zack in order to do it."

"And they didn't," said Zack as he walked in behind Mike.

"Zack?" asked Shalimar.

"Yeah, finally got sprung from the hospital."

"Glad to hear it, we're running short on teammates."

"So I've heard," he said, "Sorry to hear about Brennan and the others."

"Thanks, welcome home."

"Thanks, now when do we kick butt. I owe someone a butt kicking for taking my best friend from me and you Shal."

"Soon, very soon."

* * *

Zack, Lexa, Nick, Chris, Emma, Mike, Max and Adam were sitting at the breakfast table, eating when Shal came in.

"Let's find Mari and Brennan," said Shal. "Max you try to trace the path of the e-mail, Lexa you look at the tape again and see if you recognize that place in that video. Emma, you help me kill all these cameras."

"Shal wait!"

"What!"

"Mari and Brennan are dead sweetie," said Emma.

"No there not, they needed Mari too much to kill them."

"She's right," said Max. "The bodies we found, the only person who saw them, was Chris who wouldn't know the faces."

"That's true," said Chris.

"But that doesn't mean that they're alive still," said Emma.

"Emma, we have to believe they are. We have to do everything possible to bring them home."

As everyone got busy doing their part, Lulu and Josh came in, "Ok, we heard the last part of that, what can we do?" asked Lulu.

"Kill the camera's" said Shal. "Leave one for me, will you?"

"Will do."

* * *

Josh walked down the halls at Haven looking for cameras. Emma had been on her case for two days to tell her who the traitor was. She wished she could tell Emma, but if she did, her premonition would come true. She had to protect Emma; she couldn't let Emma die, not now.

Josh jumped as someone put his or her hand on her shoulder; she turned to see Zack standing there, "You scared me."

"Thought you were pre-cog."

"I am, but my mind was elsewhere, anyway you scared me."

"Sorry, I thought I would help you look for camera's."

"It would help, you can fry them electric boy."

"Funny, hey I wanted to apologize for being a jerk in the hospital."

"It's ok, couldn't have been easy for you, being cooped in that bed for as long as you were."

"Yeah, but that isn't why I was a jerk."

"Oh, then why were you a jerk?"

"Cause I like you."

"Wow, really? That's how you treat a girl you like?"

"Yeah, cause I'm not comfortable feeling like that."

"Like what?"

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?"

"If you want me to forgive you, yeah."

"I feel like I want to know you more."

"Cool, let's fine those cameras for now. We can chat while we do that."

"Cool."

**All right next chapter coming up. Please leave review. I promise my story is so about to kick into gears I didn't know it had...**


	36. Breakthrough

**Disclaimer: I do not Mutant X.**

**I wrote this to keep the story going forward, and it so does here. This is very important chapter.**

**Read and Review below!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 36: Breakthrough**

Jesse walked into Haven carrying suitcases. Following him were Melodie and their son Alex. "Mel, did you pack your mom's house in these bags?"

"No silly, just my clothes."

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about shopping anytime soon."

"Yeah right, girls have to shop."

"So are you nervous about being back here?"

"No, just nervous about how they're going to react when they find out."

"Happy mostly."

"Mostly?"

"When they find out they will be ecstatic, but we need to wait till the right time, ok?"

"When is the right time to tell them we got married?"

"I don't know, but Shal just lost Brennan. I think we need to wait."

"You think Shal will be alright with the fact that she missed our wedding?"

"Yeah, if not we'll just do it all over again."

"You mean get married again?"

"Yeah, why not, I could marry you a hundred times more."

"Only a hundred?"

"For a start," he said leaning over to kiss her. He pulls back, and looks at their son, Alex.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"How about I show you to your new room?"

"I get my own room?"

"Yeah."

"Cool!"

Jesse's heart leapt every time it donned on him that Alex was his son. Alex looked up at Jesse with a big grin on his face. His smile was missing the front 4 teeth, and his blue eyes left no doubt, as to who his father was.

"Jesse?" said Alex.

"Yeah buddy?"

"You and mommy explained to me that you were my dad, right?"

"Right."

"Does that mean I can call you daddy?"

"Yeah, if you want."

"Cool, daddy!" smiled Alex. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too, buddy, me too."

* * *

Shalimar walked into the situation room to find Max working on the computer, "Do you ever go to bed?"

"No, not when I get woken up by her!" he said pointing to a sleeping Lexa on the couch. "You got another email!"

"What? Why? Does this mean I was right? Brennan and Mari are alive?"

"I don't know, it was sent a week ago, but I went into your email and got it."

"You what? How did you know my password this time?"

"I asked Jesse."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Do it later, you want to see it."

"Gee, can I?" she snarled. "What is it this time, some cryptic note I'm guessing."

"No, another video, which I haven't opened yet, you want to see it?"

"The last two sucked, why not?"

Max clicked the attachment video and watched as the Media Player loaded, and _they saw Brennan standing in the cage and Mari lying in the back of it motionless. Someone reaches his hand out to Brennan, and he falls to his knees and guards run in to chain him to the side of the cage._

_The man motion for the guards and some doctor to leave, and kneels in front of Brennan, and places his hand on Brennan_

"What the heck?" said Max.

"What did you see?" asked Shal.

"He's was healing Brennan."

"Shut up, I can't hear!" said Shal.

"_Why are you helping me?" asked Brennan._

"_You will know someday, I can't heal you completely, or Burnett would be suspicious of me. But the pain should be easier to handle now."_

"_It is, thanks."_

"_Don't thank me yet. So how long did you think you could lie to Burnett about Mari?"_

"_Don't know what you're talking about."_

"_She's not dead, and we both know it."_

"_What was I supposed to do, let him hurt her again?"_

"_No you did the right thing. You must love her."_

"_Yeah I do, can you heal her?"_

_The man walks over to Mari, after a few minutes, Mari awakens, and the man leaves._

_The video closes..._

"It can't be!" yelled Max, loud enough to make Lexa jump, and wake up. "Wha?"

"You got to see this."

Lexa gets off the couch, stands beside Shal, and looks at the frozen screen image. "Gerald?"

"You know him?" asked Shal.

"Yeah we both do," said Max. "Shal meet Gerald Alejandro."

"Dasi's brother? So Jesse was right."

"What?"

"He says he saw him outside his hospital room."

"How does Jesse now him?" asked Lexa.

"He was in the mutant database. Plus Dasi I guess has a photo of him."

"I thought he was dead," said Max. "Dasi said she killed him, cause he asked her to. He doesn't look dead."

"Neither does Emma," said Shal.

Lexa smiled slightly, "You're right. Ok let me try to get more info from the Dominion database on Gerald, see if they know he's alive. And maybe it will lead us to where that prison is."

"Of course they do," said Lexa. "That is a Dominion doctor, Burnett."

"How do you know him?" asked Shal.

"He was the man the tortured Jesse a few months ago."

"And how do you know it's a prison?"

"Gee Shal, I don't know, the cage?"

"Oh, sorry Lexa, I just don't know who to trust right now."

"No problem, I have had more than my fair share of trust issues."

"Ok, girls, according to the Dominion, Gerald is known as the Healer. He used to heal I remember that, remember he healed Mari after Dasi tried to barbecue her when we were kids?"

"Yeah, he did." said Lexa

"Ok, apparently there is no record of him dying."

"Then Dasi lied."

"Or she was lied to, like we were with Emma," said Shal.

"Well, we'll never know cause we let Dasi go," said Max.

"Wait, yeah we do," said Lexa. " If Jesse saw Gerald outside his hospital room, Dasi had to."

"We need to get her back," said Shal.

"No we don't," said Jesse, as he came into the room.

"Jesse, when did you get back?" asked Shal.

"About 20 minutes ago."

"What do you mean we don't have to get Dasi back?" asked Max. "She lied about Gerald."

"I know, I asked her about it before she left."

"What did she say?" asked Lexa.

"She said she lied that he was dead, to protect him. Why?"

"Cause he's in that video, healing Brennan and Mari!" yelled Shal. "How could you not tell me!"

"I had no idea he was in on it! Shal you have to believe me."

"OK, we need to get back to killing these cameras, then we need to get all the team together. It's time for Mutant X to get back to what we do best."

"Kick butt!" said Max.

"You said it," smiled Lexa.

* * *

Jesse is sitting at computer when Chris and Emma walk down the stairs at Haven. Emma stops in her tracks when she reaches the bottom of the steps, and Chris reaches out to her, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just got a weird feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" asked Jesse looking up from the computer screen.

"Don't know, can't explain. Never had this feeling before."

"That doesn't sound like a good thing," said Chris.

"How's Melodie? Mike told me she got to go home, I'm guessing she's at her mom's."

"No, she's here at Haven."

"What?"

"I brought her and Alex here, to keep them both safe."

"Did Adam say it was alright?"

"Yes, of course he did, why?"

"Just curious."

"Yeah right, whatever, so what you two up to?"

"I'm showing Chris where everything is."

"Cool."

They all turn at the sound of someone running down the hall toward them. Chris moved between it and Emma, almost defensively. They look up to see Lexa breathlessly running into the room.

"Lexa, what's up, is something wrong?" asked Jesse.

"No, for the first time in a long time, something is going right!"

"Good news, I need that right now," said Jesse jokingly. "Let's hear it."

"I know where Brennan and Mari are!"

**Been awhile since I left you people with a cliffhanger, so I decided why not, lol. Ok short I know, but I promise this is getting better, more details. In addition, whoever guesses the traitor before I reveal gets a cookie!**

**The cookie will be me writing a challenge, that the winner gives me. **


	37. The Comeback

**Disclaimer: Still the same.**

**The winner of the cookie is: No one yet. Boy I good at tricking y'all. Even my mom doesn't know,lol. To be fair, I will**

**give you all the chance to write a challenge for me. If you don't know how to write a challenge, ask me. Just email it to me, or put it in the review. Either way, I'll get it.**

**Chapter 37: The Comeback**

"I know where Brennan and Mari are!" said Lexa. It was the most excited Jesse had ever seen Lexa.

"You what?"

"I know where they are."

"I still think they're dead," said Emma.

"That's what they wanted us to think, so we'd give up, and let them down."

"The Dominion is sick," said Emma.

"Yeah they are, but I don't think they were behind the kidnapping."

"But the doctor, Barnett, he was Dominion Lexa. Remember he tortured me?"

"Yeah, how could I ever forget."

"Lexa, why do you think someone other than the Dominion is behind the kidnapping?" asked Emma.

"Because Shal was the target, the Dominion would have come after me."

"She's right," said Jesse. "Look we can figure this all out later, where is Brennan and Mari?"

"Ok, I have to tell you how I figured it out, or you won't believe me."

"Okay, just make it quick."

"I was watching Max fix the Helix II, and I noticed the Blue Button that you push when you want to cloak the Helix."

"And?"

"Jesse think! The button in the Helix II was Red, not blue."

"Wait, your right."

"You know what that means, the Helix we have is the original Helix."

"But how?" asked Emma

"You remember when Lulu lost the Helix, then we "found" it again?"

"Yeah, but the Helix blew up with Sanctuary," said Jesse.

"Or so we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"If the Helix is in one piece, I wonder what else made it."

"Wait," said Emma, "Are you saying that Brennan and Mari are in Sanctuary?"

"Yeah."

"We have to get the others, we need to get out there," said Jesse.

"Yeah, we also need to find out who the traitor is," said Lexa.

"I got that handled," said Emma. "Josh had a premonition, and we've been putting the pieces together."

"You know who the traitor is?" asked Chris.

"No, but Josh does."

"Work with her," said Lexa. "We need a plan before we attempt to rescue Brennan and Mari."

* * *

"Josh, you have to tell me who the traitor is?" 

"I can't tell you."

"Josh, this is nuts, why can't you tell us?" asked Chris.

"No you don't understand, I can't tell Emma."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because if you find out, then you'll want to go to protect Shal…and you'll die."

Emma was hit with a wave of emotion that was so strong that it almost physically knocked her down.

"Emma are you ok?" asked Chris.

Emma couldn't figure out why he was so protective of her, and it just made her more angry with Josh. She yelled, "That why you haven't told me isn't it?"

"Yeah, cause I won't be the one who sends you to die."

"I'm so tired of people trying to protect me," said Emma angrily.

"It's not you I'm protecting, it's your son."

"I don't have a son!"

"Not yet, but you will."

"What?"

"Emma, your pregnant."

Emma feels the room start to spin, and reaches out for something to grab hold of. She falls into darkness.

* * *

"Hey Nick!" yelled Josh. 

"Hey, Josh right?"

"Yeah, I have a question I need to ask you."

"Shoot."

"How long have you known Chris?"

"About a year."

"What's his power, I forget?"

"Molecular and Psionic, though nobody but me knows about the Psionic part. You won't tell right?"

"Tell who," laughed Josh. "How is he both Psionic and Molecular?"

"Well he wasn't genetically changed if that's what you want to know. His mother was Psionic and his dad was Molecular. Why you asking all these questions about Chris?"

"Cause he's very protective of Emma. I was wondering why."

"You will figure it out."

"You know don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Tell me, please!"

"Chris told me what you predicted for Emma. That she would die, and her son would die."

"No, the vision was of her dying while pregnant."

"Whatever."

"Oh my."

"What?"

"Did Chris get someone, a mutant time traveler to send him back in time? Chris is Emma's son."

"Yeah."

"Why did he come back?"

"Cause the person who kills Emma in this life, was sent back from Chris' time to do it."

"Who?"

"His cousin Ashley. Well the grown up version anyway, the mid 20's version is in this time."

"Why did he tell you all this?"

"Cause I accused him of trying to steal Emma from Mike."

"Oh."

"I have to go now, we can chat later if you need to."

"Ok, thanks.

* * *

"Is she alright dad?" asked Mike. 

"Yeah, she'll be find. The baby is fine too."

"I can't believe it, I'm going to be a father."

"Yeah, and I'm going to be a grandfather."

"I'm going to go sit with her till she wakes up."

"Come get me, if you need me," said Adam.

"OK."

* * *

"Josh, whose the traitor?" asked Lexa. "Don't make me kick your a.." 

"I can only tell you, she's a girl."

"But why?"

"She's somehow connected to Ashlocke."

"Gabriel?"

"Yeah. I saw him and her in my premonition."

"But he's dead."

"I know he is, but what I saw was a connection to him, through her."

"OK, now we know who we're up against. We have to set a trap for her, when we go to rescue Brennan and Mari."

"I know just how to do it," said Josh. "Since I can see the future, or at least what the future wants to let me see. We'll use that to our advantage."

"Before we go any further. I need to know something," said Lexa.

"Name it."

"Are Brennan and Mari alive?"

Josh closed her eyes, and after a few minutes reopened them, "Yes, they are."

"Ok so what's the plan?"

"Well, I'm going to call Gerald, and the…"

"Wait, how are you going to call Gerald? Do you know his number?"

"Yes, I do, but it isn't what you think."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking."

"Actually I do, but you need to know the truth. I saw his number in a premonition."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but I understand your skepticism."

"Good, now what's the rest of the plan."

"You're going to love it. First…"

* * *

Gerald walks into his apartment and sits down on his couch. He sees his roommate Ashley tying on his computer. "Hey man." 

"Hey, hard day at work today Greg?"

Gerald still wasn't used to the assumed name, but he dealt with it, "Yeah, you?"

"So tired I could sleep a week," grinned Ashley, "I'm going to take a shower."

"OK, man," said Gerald. He watched his roommate leave the room, and got off the couch to go to the fridge for a beer. His cell phone went off, "Hello."

"Hello, my name is Josh, and I am with Mutant X."

"Listening."

"Good, cause I think your going to want to help me take down the Dominion."

"Why would I want to help you?"

"Cause if you don't, you'll die."

"Good reason, alright, what do you want me to do."

"First off, you need to know something about your roommate."

"Ashley?"

"Yeah, you're going to want to sit down for this."

_**All right, get ready for the major plot reveal! Next chapter coming up.**_


	38. Revenge

**Disclaimer: Still the same...**

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them. Big reveal here, and the next chapter is the last chapter. Can't believe I'm almost finished with DW. I am both happy and sad, but mostly nervous, cause I'm afraid of how you all will take the ending.**

**Sorry for the late(I mean late, like 2 am in the morning,late!)There was a last minute edit. Gelf, I realized after your review that I overlooked the anger Lulu would feel. It was an oversight on my part, and I hope this chapter makes up for it. One chapter after this, so technically you guys will be getting two chapters today.**

**Josh: Thanks for the latenight conversations(morning for me,lol). And thanks for the pep talk on the boy situation. And keep up the prayers,lol.**

**Mari: Sorry about the Capri Sun!**

**Chapter 38: Revenge**

"Alright, what about Ashley?" asked Gerald.

Josh took a deep breath before telling Gerald her news, "I know you think he's some normal guy, but he isn't. I know you healed Brennan and Mari, but did you know your roommate was behind their kidnapping."

"What?"

"You get you info after you get here."

"Where?"

"Tony's Deli, 5th and Marine Street."

"I know where it is, when?"

"1 hour, I'll be in the white van in front. Ask me for directions to the park, then get in."

"Alright, be there in 1 hour."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse Miss, could you tell me where the park is?" asked Gerald.

"Get in."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Josh?" asked Lexa. "She said she had to go out, and then disappeared."

"I'm here," said Josh. "And I hope you all are ready for this."

Max, Lexa, and Shal looked up to see Gerald walk in behind Josh.

"Gerald," said Max.

"Why did you bring him here?" said Shal.

"Cause we need him to beat the people behind kidnapping Brennan and Mari," said Josh.

"The Dominion."

"No, well they helped, but they were tricked into helping."

"How?"

"One of their own was working their own agenda."

"Who?"

"Barnett."

"But why?"

"Cause he was under the control of his son, Ashley."

"Ashley, like in my roommate?"

"Yeah."

"But how did Ashley control his father?"

"His adoptive father," corrected Josh, "Ashley used his Psionic powers."

"I didn't even know he was a mutant," said Gerald.

"Did you know he was Gabriel Ashlocke's son?"

"What?" asked Shal. She had spent years being afraid of Ashlocke, and being terrorized by him. When he died, she thought she was free of him. "He has a son? How? He spent years in a coma…."

"I know how," said Adam as he walked into the room, followed by Mike and Emma.

Mike and Emma both looked at each other, as Josh and the others turned to look at Adam.

"How do you know?" asked Lexa.

"Cause I knew he had kids out there. His girlfriend, Cassandra was pregnant went Gabriel was put in that pod."

"You knew!" yelled Shal. "You have nothing but lie to us, since the beginning!"

"Shal, hold up! I lied, to protect you, not to hurt you. I love you all, you have to know that."

"Did you say kids?" asked Mike.

"What?"

"You said you knew Gabe had kids."

Adam looked away from his son, "I'm sorry you had to find out like this Mike."

"Just tell me dad."

"Cassandra had twins, Ashley and Gabriella."

"What happened to them?" asked Mike.

"They were raised by Cassandra, I made sure she had everything she needed. Ashley and Gabriella went to college in 1995, they disappeared 2 months into their 2nd semester."

"What happened to Cassandra? And why didn't know my brother had a girlfriend?"

"Gabe never wanted you to know, so I kept the secret. Cassandra lives in the same house where you grew up. This was before he killed your parents, something changed in him from the time he was with Cassandra and the time he killed your parents."

"You mean he was human?" asked Shal.

"Yeah, he was, furthermore, he was like you Shalimar. Until Eckhart got his hands on him anyway, of course I had no idea what Eckhart was doing until it was too late. Gabriel was changed by Eckhart, and before Gabriel died, I found a way to reverse the damage Mason had done."

"So you can change Ashley and Gabriella?"

"Yes, I can. They should have the same DNA defect as their father."

"So we have to find Gabriella."

"Actually we don't," said Josh. "She is here at Haven, she's the traitor. You know her as Gage."

"Gage?" asked Emma. "But her boyfriend Zane almost died. Twice!"

"Zane was a collateral damage I guess, or she didn't do it. She could have tampered with his IV, and Zack would have never thought twice about it."

"We have to help them Adam," said Shal, earning her stares from everyone.

"Excuse me?" asked Emma. "What do you mean help them?"

"Ashley and Gabriella are working out of revenge for what happened to their dad. In addition, their DNA was affected by what Mason did to Ashlocke. Adam has the cure, we have to get it to them."

"But how?" asked Gerald.

"Well this seems lame, but we could put the cure into a tranquilizer. And shoot them with the dart gun," said Mike

"And while their healing, we go rescue Brennan and Mari," said Lexa.

"You know where they are?" asked Shal.

"Yeah, they at Sanctuary, long story, trust me."

"We are going after the Dominion right?"

"Yeah, we are Shal. We need to get Ashlocke's kids on our side first."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ashley! You home?"

"In the kitchen Greg. Cooking, I mean burning dinner."

Gerald walked into the kitchen to find his roommate cooking dinner. Ashley's back was turned to him, so he raised the dart gun and fired the dart into Ashley's neck.

Ashley screamed, and then fell to the floor unconscious. Gerald walked over to him and checked his pulse. Finding one, he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He opened his apartment door to find Max standing there.

"He's out cold, let's get him back to Haven."

"Cool, and if anyone ask us, we just tell them our friend here had too many to drink."

"They should believe that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gage!" yelled Josh.

"Hey, I was about to go to the hospital. Zane woke up!"

"Great. I'll drive you if you like."

"Why? So you can check out my boyfriend again?"

"No."

"Come on, I noticed how you talk about him."

"I'm not into him," said Josh. Before she saw it coming, Gage turned around and slapped her across the face.

Anger welled up in Josh. Anger so deep, that she didn't know how to stop it. She reached back her arm and punched Gage in the face. Gage went sprawling to the floor.

"Gage, are you ok? I'm sorry!"

"No you're not!"

"Your right, I'm not. I'm tired of being accused of having feelings for someone, which I don't. I like Zane as a friend, nothing more!"

"Whatever."

Gage turned her back to Josh, and from behind Josh the dart gun was fired. Josh ducked in time. She looked up to see Nick standing there, "You almost hit me!"

There was a look of shock on Nick's face, "I.."

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Is she alright?"

"Yeah, the dart gun was set with the cure remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I never fired a weapon before," he smiled innocently.

"It's ok," she smiled. She said into her com-ring, "Shal, Gage is down."

"On my way."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will they be ok?" asked Mike. He was staring at his newly found niece and nephew. They were lying side by side in the lab.

"They will be now," said Adam. "They're DNA checks out. They don't have the defect Gabriel had anymore."

"But they still want revenge," said Lexa as she entered the room.

"Then let's give it to them.

"First things first," said Adam. "Lexa, take Shal, Zack, Josh and Max. Go get Brennan and Mari, bring them home. And when you get home, go get Rosalie and Dax."

"Right."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brennan, do you hear something?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, some kind of thumping noise."

"Sounds like.. someone's coming!"

"Well, get ready to kick you way out of here. Without that governor, you can defend yourself."

"I'm ready."

"BRENNAN!"

"Is that? SHAL!"

"WE'RE HERE!" yelled Mari.

Brennan was shocked to see his bedroom door open and see Shalimar walk in, "Is that really you?"

"Brennan, thank God," said Shal as she hugged Brennan. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, we are now," said Mari.

"Let's go home then, you guys need a shower."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And explain to me again why I would want to help you?" asked Ashley.

"Cause the Dominion funded Mason's research, and they allowed him to hurt your father," said Lexa.

"But dad blames Adam!" said Ashley.

"Not as much as I blame myself," said Adam as he came into the room. "It was my research, and I believed I was doing the right thing. Only after the fact, did I find out what Mason was doing. I created Mutants by accident; he did it for other reasons. I found the cure in time to help your dad, but was unable to. You two on the other hand have been cured."

"Adam," said Lexa.

"Yeah?"

"Ashley, said his dad blames you, not blamed, he said it in present tense. Ashley, is your father alive?"

"Yeah, but he's weak."

"Let me know where he is, I can cure him," said Adam. "Please, let me make this right."

"If you help our dad, we'll help you with the Dominion," said Gabriella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam walked into what appeared to be an abandoned hospital. Mike and Max were following him closely. Max flashed his Feral eyes, "This way, I smell someone."

They followed him. After a short walk, they came to a bedroom. There was a hospital bed in the middle room with an IV drip going into Gabriel Ashlocke's arm. He opened his eyes, and he was surprised to see Adam.

"Gabriel, I'm here to help. Ashley and Gabriella are fine, and you will be too."

"Gabe, it's me Mike."

Gabriel reached for Mike in anger; "I'll kill you!"

"Mike, stand back!" yelled Adam.

"Adam, he's my brother!"

"And I'm going to help him, but he's angry with you for betraying him. You helped trick him into the pod remember?"

"Like I could forget that! Gabe, listen to me. I'm sorry for what I did. You were falling apart, you killed our parents, and I was afraid of you. I didn't know what else to do."

Adam took out a syringe, and stuck Ashlocke in the arm. He watched Gabriel fall asleep. "Let's get him back to Haven. Mike, call Emma, and tell her we're on our way back with Gabe. Tell her, to tell Lexa."

"Why Lexa?"

"Cause once Ashley and Gabriella know their dad is safe, they're going to help Lexa destroy the Dominion."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ashley, Gabriella, your dad is on his way back here," said Lexa. "Now, you hold up your end of this deal."

"No problem," said Gabriella. She nodded to Ashley, and he said, "I need my cell phone."

"Why?"

"I had to trust you with our dad, now you have to trust me."

"Trust is something I don't do."

"Learn."

"Alright, here's your cell phone."

Ashley flipped his cell phone open, and after punching a few keys, put the phone to his ear. "Hey, it's me. Setup a meeting for me. Dominion headquarters in 2 hours. Thanks, see you there."

"Who was that?"

"Barnett."

"So, now what?"

"You'll see," said Gabriella with a smile. Lexa had never seen Gage smile, until now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa, Shalimar, Brennan, Mari, Jesse, Melodie, Josh, Zack, Max, Mike, Emma and Adam all piled into the situation room. Gabriella had some building up on the big screen. Max heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Dax and Rosalie walk in. Max hugged his little brother; "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Hey, now we're even," smiled Dax.

"Hey Rosalie, welcome back."

"Thanks."

"Hey bro, can you help me move my stuff later?"

"Where you going?"

"Moving into my girlfriend's room."

"Your what?"

"Max, don't be so dense," laughed Shalimar. "Everyone can tell Rosalie and Dax are an item."

"Wait, is 'that' what I smell?"

Everyone erupted in laughter, except Max. "Eww!"

"OK, not to break the moment here," said Lulu, as she cleared her throat. She entered the room, followed by Zane. Gabriella jumped and ran to him.

Lulu turns to see Gerald sitting behind the computer next to Gage, "You!"

"Oh no," said Gerald. He winced as he saw the scar that was still very visible on Lulu face.

"What are doing here?" asked Lulu as she turned to see Shal and the others just calmly standing there, "What's going on here? He's the guy who stole the Helix!"

"That was you?" asked Shal. "I thought you said you didn't know about Ashley's involvement in Brennan and Mari's kidnapping."

"I didn't know anything about it. I was called by the Dominion, who know me as a healer only, to come deliver something for them."

"That was actually what Barnett told you," said Ashley. "Sorry Gerald, but I knew you weren't Greg all along. I got Barnett to call you."

"So I would get the blame and not you," said Gerald.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Well I lied to you too, so we're even."

"Alright shut up!" screamed Lulu. "Someone tell me what's going on!"

"Honey, calm done," said Shalimar, "Ashley and Gag..Gabriella were behind the kidnapping of Brennan and Mari."

"That means.. Gage killed Shelly?" said Lulu, as tears formed in her eyes. She angrily wiped them away, she turned to look at Gage, "You killed my best friend!"

"Lulu, please, I can explain," said Gabriella.

Lulu crossed the room and with very little warning, slapped Gabriella across the face. Ashley crossed the room in mere minutes to stand by his sister. He reached for his sister, and pulled her close to him. "Lulu, right? I'm Ashley, Gabby's twin brother."

"So what? My fight isn't with you, it's with her!" With all of her strength Lulu, rushed at Gage pushing her to the floor.

Lulu started clawing at her face and begin choking Gage.

Lulu started banging Gage's head against the floor in the situation room. She was vaguely aware of someone trying to pull her off Gage, but with everything in her she fought back. She could sense the life leaving Gage, she felt the heart slowing down, the breathe stopping. She watched as Gage's eyes rolled back in her head, all of a sudden she was hit hard in her back and she screamed in pain. Someone picked up and threw her across the room.

Lulu hit the wall with a loud thump, and she hit the floor. She moaned in pain, as she rolled over on her back. Max ran to her to help her, "Lulu, are you alright?"

"Just peachy."

"Who threw me?"

"I did."

Lulu looked to see who said it, and was shocked to see Shal standing there. Her eyes were still in feral mode, as Max helped Lulu to her feet. "Shal?"

"You never touch her again! Do you understand me?"

Everyone glanced at each other, then Jesse stepped toward Shal. "Shal, calm down, ok?"

"Not until Lulu calms down!"

Melodie stepped forward, and took Jesse's hand, "Jesse, let her do this. You know how Shal is when she is protecting someone."

"Yeah I do."

Melodie steps toward Shal, "Lulu is going to back off, ok? Shal, tell me why your protecting Gabriella?"

Jesse marveled at how Melodie was trying to calm Shal down. It was working.

Lulu held up her hands, "Ok, Shal, you win! I won't try to attack her again, but I'm with Mel on this one. Tell me why your protecting her. She attacked Jesse and killed Shelly."

"Because, you need to know why she did what she did. Her father is Gabriel Ashlocke, and he was dying."

"Gabriel Ashlocke is alive, I've never met him. But there isn't a mutant alive who doesn't know who he is."

"He's alive and in our lab recovering. Gabriella here, was avenging a wrong that had been done to her father. In her shoes, we would have all done the same. My father isn't perfect, but to save his life, yeah I'd kill."

"I would too," said Jesse. "Everyone knows I hate my dad, but if I had a choice, yeah I think I would kill to save him."

"Lulu," said Gabriella, who was leaning on her brother for support, "I am so sorry about Shelly. I loved her very much, I love all of you. I was a real member of Mutant X. Jesse I am so sorry I attacked you, but I did not kill Shelly."

Her admission left everyone stunned, everyone but Shalimar. Jesse noticed Shalimar wasn't shocked, "Shal, do you know something we don't."

"Yeah, I put it all together in the last few hours. Gage was with me when Jesse called to tell me he knew where Brennan and Mari were. I had to get dressed, but when I came out of my bathroom, she was gone. I figured she left to go see what Jesse had found. Well obviously I was right."

"Then she killed Shelly!" yelled Lulu. "She's lying!"

"No she's not," said Melodie. Everyone turned to look at her, including Jesse. "I'm sorry, I wanted to say something sooner. When I saw what I did, I didn't realize what I was seeing. After we found Jesse hurt and Shelly dead, I went to Jesse's room to cry."

"You did?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah, later Jesse," smiled Melodie. "I saw Dasi taking a shower. I waited for her, cause I didn't want her finding out about Jesse from anybody else."

"Dasi wasn't here during my attack honey," said Jesse.

"That's what she said to you, dummy!"

"No time for a lover's spat," said Lexa. "Tell us what you saw."

"I saw her come out of the shower, and picked up her dirty clothes from the floor. The shirt and pants both had blood on them. Not a lot, but.."she paused. "Dasi saw me sitting there in the chair, and jumped, and when she did, she drop a knife."

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Lulu.

"Cause the very next day, she told me she took the knife to spare your feelings Lulu. I didn't really believe her, but I had no proof. Then she started tormenting me and everything."

"So Dasi was the killer."

"But how is she connected to Ashlocke?" asked Emma, as she turned to look at Josh. "You said the killer and traitor were connected to Ashlocke."

"My premonitions are not always exact."

"Actually they might be," said Gabriel Ashlocke. "Dasimah Imah right?"

"Yeah."

"Adam, you going to tell them or should I?"

"Dasimah was a member to more than 2 Mutant X's," said Adam. "Dasimah was trained to use her powers, by Gabriel."

Everyone was stunned by the news, Brennan and Shal both looked like they wanted to hurt Adam for lying again. But Lexa quickly changed the subject.

"What's that building you have on screen?"asked Lexa, looking at the screen that Gabriella had put up earlier.

"The Dominion Headquarters."

"Alright, let's go."

"Not so fast, sit!" said Ashley. "I called for a meeting, well actually Barnett did. In the last hour, every Dominion member has filed into that building."

"And?" asked Max.

"In 2 minutes, that building will blow up," said Ashley. "Before I go any farther, I need to explain. I rigged that warehouse explosion. I've studied you people for almost year. I knew you 4 would be fine. The point was to get Brennan."

"We thought Mari was the target," said Shalimar.

"I didn't even know who she was, but I told dad we had her, and he told me she could probably cure him. I called Barnett to see how she was, only to find that he had turned her governor against her. I freaked. I'm sorry for everything I did, but I was so angry."

From behind him, they saw the building detonate. In less the 15 seconds the building was gone. Lexa was the first to break the silence, "So, it's over?"

"Yeah, the Dominion is no longer a threat, and neither are me and Gabby."

"Good to know, now what do we do?" asked Mike.

"Restructure Mutant X. We have two Sanctuaries now. We can divide the team between the two. Be more effective, but things should be more calm now, at least for awhile," said Adam.

"Alright, how do we divide the teams?" asked Lulu.

"Haven gets Jesse, Melodie and Alex of course, Shalimar, Dax and Rosalie

Sanctuary gets Lulu, Josh, Zack, Brennan and Mari. Also Lexa and Max."

"And what about us?" asked Mike, indicating him and Emma.

"You two, will be here in Haven. Along with Gabby, Ashley and Zane."

"What about me?" asked Gabriel Ashlocke.

"You'll be here with us."

"Can you call Cassandra for me?" asked Ashlocke. Everyone was shocked at how nice he was.

Adam broke the silence, "Of course I will, she'll be happy to see you. I think I should let everyone know, the defect in Gabriel was controlling his rage. No defect, no rage."

"This will take time to get used to," said Shal. "But I'm willing to give him a chance."

"Thank you Shalimar," said Ashlocke. "I won't betray your trust."

"Adam, why are you breaking up the team?" asked Jesse.

"I'm not, we will be a team. However, with two hideouts, we can be more effective. Where is Chris and Nick?"

"I don't know, I'll go look for them," said Josh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh rounded the corner heading from the situation room, and headed toward Chris' room. She was hit with images of Emma, and her falling to the ground dead. She swerved in her visions to see the face of the killer.

"EMMA! WATCH OUT!" she screamed, as she ran back into the situation room. She heard a shot as it rang out. Everyone was in a panic, and they realized someone was shooting.

Brennan drawled back his hand and sent telsa coils at the shooter, and the shooter hit the ground. Everyone looked around to make sure everyone else was all right.

"Oh no Emma," exclaimed Lexa. Everyone turned to see Emma on the floor unconscious with blood all around her. Mike was at her side, checking her pulse; "She's alive."

"It's not her blood," said Shal. "It's his."

Everyone looked to see what Shal was looking at. Chris was lying at Emma's feet, dead.

Josh turned her attention to the shooter, and was shocked to find that it was Nick. It all made sense her now. "Ashley, what's you middle name?"

"Nicholas, why?"

"Nothing, just curious."

**OK, one more chapter after this, and I'm done. I think this was my best chapter, but you guys might have other ideas, lol.**

**Hopefully you guys realize Nick was Ashley in the future. Hopefully I told that piece well enough.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	39. All Heart

**Disclaimer: Duh**

**Character Kristoff is from "The hand of God" episode. **

**Chapter 39: All Heart **

**4 weeks later…………**

Brennan woke up from his deep sleep. He sat up, swung around and put his feet on the floor. He rubbed his eyes and pulled his hands through his hair.

He glanced around his room taking it all in, and his eyes fell on a piece of paper on the floor in front of his door. He slowly got up, made his way over and picked up the paper. He begin to read:

_Brennan,_

_Hey, sorry to leave like this, but I called home, and I decided to leave Mutant X. I feel bad running out like this, after all we've been through the last few weeks. However, you need to be with Shalimar, she loves you._

_Take care, love Mari._

Brennan opened the door and ran out. He ran into the kitchen where Shal was sitting eating breakfast, "Shal! Where'd Mari go?"

"Train station, go get her."

"Shal, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

"I know, I just waited to long, for the wrong man."

"I'm.."

"Go Brennan, before you lose her."

"Thanks Shal."

* * *

Brennan parked his car and ran into the train station. He ran to the counter, "Can you tell me where the train for New York is loading?"

"Gate 34. It's leaving in 5 minutes."

Brennan took off running through the train station. He looked at the gate coming up and it said: Gate 4

He had to hurry, he had 30 gates to go, and had 5 minutes to catch Mari. He had hurt Shal, and it killed him inside that he did that. Nevertheless, he had somehow fallen in love with Mari.

It took him longer than he had hoped to get to Gate 34. In fact, it took him 10 minutes. In addition, what he found when he finally got there, was an empty track. Mari was gone. There was nothing, he could do about it.

'_Wait, I can buy a ticket, go to New York and get her back.' _

He turned around to head back to the ticket counter, and his eyes fell on

Mari, who was sitting on the bench behind him. She looked up at him, "Took you long enough."

"You missed your train."

"I got a call telling me to wait, cause you were on your way."

"Who called you?"

"Shalimar."

"Really?"

"Yes, Jell-O for brains, really," she laughed. "Are you sure you want me?"

"Yeah, sure enough to make a Feral angry with me."

"You must really like me."

"Yeah, I do," he said as he took Mari in his arms and kissed her.

* * *

Lexa stood in front of her full-length mirror looking at herself. She was wearing a knee length black dress with spaghetti straps, that showed off her cleavage nicely. _'What was I thinking when I said yes to Max, when he asked me out? I'll just go to his room and tell him I can't go.'_

Lexa walked to her bed, put her stilettos on and walked out the door of her bedroom. She passed Jesse in the hallway, and he whistled at her.

"Shut up!" she sneered, "Hey wait! Is this too sluty?"

"Kind of begs for the guy to ravage you."

"I can't believe you said that."

"Blame it on my wife," he laughed, then kinda choked.

"Your what?"

"That was a secret," he groaned.

"Jess?"

"Melodie and I got married 4 days ago."

"Wow, congratulations, why the secret?"

"Cause of Shalimar, the thing with Brennan."

"What about me and Brennan?" asked Shal, as she came up behind Jesse.

"He's married!" said Lexa.

"Lexa!" yelled Jesse.

"You and Melodie got married?" asked Shal.

"Yeah, 4 days ago."

"Great, I'll throw a party for you. We'll make it a baby shower slash wedding party."

"Baby shower? Mel isn't pregnant."

"Emma is."

"What else have I missed?" laughed Jesse.

"Well if you two will excuse me I have to be somewhere," said Lexa.

As Lexa walked away, Jesse heard her whisper; "I can't go."

"Lexa."

"Yeah?" she said turning.

"You can't not go."

Lexa smiled and walked down the hall toward Max's room. She reached out and knocked on the door. She heard shuffling and someone walking toward the door, "Coming!"

Max opened the door and his mouth fell open, "Wow!"

"You like?"

"Very much so," he said. Max was wearing a black Armani suit with a black tie.

"You cleaned up nicely yourself.

"This old thing," he joked. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Great, I'm thinking of going to this cute little French restaurant, is that alright with you?"

"Sounds great."

**30 minutes later…**

At the restaurant, Max pulled out Lexa's seat for her. After she sat down, he moved to the other side of the table, seating himself. The waiter handed both menus.

Max spoke in fluent French as he ordered the medium-rare steak. The waiter turned to Lexa, who knew not a word of French, much less how to read it. Taking a chance, she said, "I'll have the same."

Yet again, Max spoke up, and in French. The waiter nodded and walked away.

"What did you say to him?" asked Lexa

"I told him you wanted the baked chicken with vegetables on the side."

"Oh thanks. I don't think that's what you ordered though."

"I ordered the medium-rare steak, but you hate read meat. Therefore, I figured you didn't know French. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. How did you know I hate red meat."

"Cause you hated it 5 years ago."

"Good memory," said Lexa.

"I try."

The waiter came with their food, and poured the white wine. The waiter asked, "Will there be anything else?"

"No thanks, that will be all for now."

The waiter walked away, Lexa picked up her glass of wine and took a sip, "Good wine."

"It was a good year," smiled Max. He turned the bottle so Lexa could see the year, '1912'

"Max! This is expensive!" she said, shocked. Max had been dumb to get wine he couldn't afford.

"I know, but I kinda saved for tonight."

"But.."

"No buts. I'll let you in on a little secret though."

"What?"

"Look at the name on wine label?"

"Nekal."

"Reverse the letters beautiful," smiled Max.

"L-A.. Laken! You own the winery. Wait I remember you telling me that your grandfather owned a winery, but lost it during the depression."

"Same one, I got the money a year ago to buy it back for him. He left the money to me when he died last year."

"Oh Max, I'm so sorry, I know you two were close."

"He was my best friend. He was the only one in my family that ever knew the truth about my brother and me. You know what he said when I told him about it?"

"What?"

"He said, 'Does this mean you can't play baseball anymore?' I told him, 'Of course, I can still play." Then he said, 'Then why are you so ashamed of it? I love you Max, I love everything you are, all of it."

"Wow, sounds like a great man."

"He was, and I am just happy I got to see him before he died. Tell him of my plans. Get his blessings."

"Blessing on what?"

"Marriage."

"Oh."

"Well I wasn't sure I'd need it, but I wanted in just in case."

"In case of what?"

"In case the woman I've loved for 6 years now, was really the person I thought she was."

"6 years? And you're just now asking her? What were you waiting for?"

"I was waiting for the right moment. 6 years was a long wait, but I wanted her to know that would love her forever, and proved it by waiting."

"She must be special."

"Yeah she is," smiled Max. "So special in fact. I plan on giving her my grandmother's heirloom engagement ring."

"I remember seeing that one time. It had a simple one-carat diamond, engraved with 'Love Always, Through Eternity."

"You have a good memory too."

"Yeah, especially since that phrase spoke volumes to me back then. Simple words, but yet romantic."

"Lexa?"

"Yeah."

"You have no idea who I am talking about do you?"

"No."

"You!" he smiled. "I love you, Lexa! Marry me!"

"What?"

Max got up and walked over to her side, he bent down on one knee, and held a black velvet box in one hand and Lexa's hand in another.

It didn't take long for the people around them eating, to realize what was happening.

"Lexa, I have never loved anyone, but you. I fell in love with you when I was a 16 year old fool, and you were 15 year old beautiful girl. Now you even more beautiful and I'm 23, and even more in love with you. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

Lexa took a deep breath, _'This can't be happening, what is he doing? I hurt him so bad 5 years ago, and he still loves me?'_

Her breathing became shallow, and her heart starting pounding. Felt as if it was going to come out of her chest. She gasped for air, and whispered, "Yes."

"Did you say yes?"

"YES!" she said louder. The restaurant applauded as Max kissed her and placed the heirloom ring on her finger.

"I love you Lexa."

"I love you too, Max."

* * *

Lulu and Josh were in the dojo fighting when Max and Lexa enter the dojo. "Hey," said Max. "You two want to take a break for a minute."

"Sure," said Lulu as she walked over to grab her water. She grabbed Josh's too, and turned to throw it to her, only to find Josh on the floor, breathing hard.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" said Josh jokingly.

"Cause your horizontal," laughed Lulu.

"Oh I was wondering why that wall looked funny," she said sitting up. "Lulu, I am done for tonight."

"Yeah I figured that. But you did good kid," she grinned.

"So what doyou guysgot planned tonight?"asked Lexa.

"Something I should have done a long time ago, me and Lulu are dying our hair back to its original color. I'll be brunette next time you see me."

"Yeah, we decided to do a girl thing tonight, in honor of Shell and Skye. So I am dying my hair white, which is what Shell always wanted."

"White?" asked Max, as he sat down next to Lexa on the steps of the dojo. "You are going to stand out."

"Yeah, I know, but I would look similar to the character in the X-Men movie, Storm."

"So are you going to get the hair cut too?" asked Lexa.

"Maybe, anyway I have to go."

"So now that they are gone what will we do?" asked Lexa.

"I have an idea," said Max, as he leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips.

"You two need a room," said Shal, who was leaning against a wall with her arms in front of her. You could tell she was please with catching the personal moment.

"Hey Shal." said Lexa. She was slightly miffed at the Feral for interrupting her kiss with Max. "Why are you up so late?"

"Looking for Emma."

"She's already gone to bed," said Max. "Which reminds me, I am tired, so goodnight ladies."

"Night Max." said Lexa.

"Good night Max," said Shal. "So how long has this been going on?"

"Have no idea what you mean, night Shal," she said as she got up to leave the room. "And don't tell anyone, ok?"

"No problem."

"Hey, wait, how is Emma?"

"She's fine, kind of panicking about being a mother though."

"She'll be fine, I mean she will make a great mom."

"Yeah she will," smiled Shal, "Lexa, you ever think of having kids?"

"Sometimes, then I figure a kid deserves better," said Lexa jokingly.

"Lexa, I know you life has been hard, but the Dominion is gone now. And I think you would make a great mom."

"Shal."

"Don't argue, I know these things. In addition, Max would be a great dad. Come on you know you love him."

"Shal."

"Just admit it!"

"We're engaged."

"What?"

"Max asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

"Whoa, I guess you don't need advice from me. Congratulations Lexa."

"Thanks Shal."

"You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me, I have a date."

"Brennan?"

"No, he's with Mari."

"You ok with that?"

"I will be. Anyway, who wants to be with a guy who loves someone else."

"So who are you going out with?"

"Someone you might remember, Kristoff."

"The guy who healed you, and saved Brennan's life?"

"Yeah."

"Thought he died."

"No, apparently, he healed himself again."

"Have a great time on your date, Shal."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Josh hurry up!"

"Shut up Zack!"

"Movie starts in 15 minutes," he growled.

"I know!"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"For you to stop yelling at my door," she said from behind him. She busted out laughing.

"Zane, Gabriella, Ashley and Lulu are meeting us there right?" he asked trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Yes, and Rosalie and Chris."

"No Dax."

"Right Dax."

"Right. Chris died remember?"

"Oh yeah. Are you ever going to tell me the big secret about him?"

"Nothing to tell, just that he died, so Emma's son would live."

"Alright, that makes no sense,let's go."

"Cool, Mutant X has earned a vacation for a night."

"Yes it has."

* * *

Jesse knocked on Shal's door that night. Shal yelled for him to come in. Jesse opened the door, "Hey Shal, got a minute?"

"Plenty of them, why?"

"Wanted you to meet someone," he said as he pushed the door open further to reveal a small boy with baby blue eyes. "This is Alex."

"Hey Alex!" said Shal as she walked slowly over to Alex. "My name is Shalimar."

"Sha..mar." he said real fast, causing his father to laugh. "Wha so funny?"

"That's what I called her when we first met," said Jesse. His blue eyes were so full of love, that it touched Shalimar to see it. She had wanted that for Jesse since the first day she met him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell you stories about how goofy your daddy was back then," smiled Shal.

"Goofy daddy!" yelled Alex, as he started laughing.

Shal snickered, as Jesse blushed slightly, "Shal, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just happy for you."

"It will happen for you as well, someday."

"Yeah, so I've been told," smiled Shal.

"What do you mean?"

"Josh told me this morning, that I was pregnant."

"What?"

"Yeah, and no it's not Brennan."

"Figured that much, so who is it, Kristoff?"

"Yeah, I told him one hour ago."

"And?"

"He wants to get married, and I said yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah I do, and if I hadn't been so stupid about Brennan back then. I would have stayed with Kristoff then."

"Well, did Josh say whether it would it would be girl or boy?"

"Girl."

"Great, so maybe your daughter can marry Emma's son,"

"Or yours, there's not that much age difference," smiled Shal.

"Hey, then we can be real family."

"We already are Jesse, we have been for 4 years."

"True," smiled Jesse.

"I love you Jesse."

"Love you too, Shal."

Alex walked over to Shalimar and reached out to her, for her to pick him up. She lifted him onto her lap, and he hugged her. "I love you too."

Jesse almost cried for laughing, and he saw tears in Shal's eyes. "I love you too Alex."

"Can you read me a bed time story?"

"Peter Pan?"

"Cool, I love that story. How did you know?"

"Cause your just like you daddy," smirked Shalimar.

**THE END!**


End file.
